In A Demon's World
by SomberFlight
Summary: Thrown into an unfamiliar world by a naked succubus, Jaune's only goal is trying to find a way back, morals be damned. Story finished.
1. Ch1: A new arrival in Dominion

Jaune stood in front of the defeated training bots, panting as he looked at his Aura-meter. _"Fifty percent..."_ The bots were at the highest difficulty for first years, emulating a more realistic combat environment rather than just training. Jaune was pretty confident that he could take on low level Grimm like Beowolves or Boarbatusks after this.

As he was grinning to himself, Jaune turned when he heard the clicking sound of heels, and saw Glynda walking towards him with a small, proud smile. "You've come really far, Jaune. Although we should incorporate more dodges into your fighting, fifty percent a bit too low for only having fought twenty bots."

"I'm just not used to dodging after using my shield so much. Never thought I'd be better off just using Crocea Mors two handed..." Jaune said as his breathing calmed, and smiled, "Well, I came this far, nothing says I can't get better."

Glynda laughed softly at that, a clear, beautiful sound, one that put a blush to Jaune's face. "Well said. We'll need to practice more to get you acquainted with dodging, but to come so far in only a couple months... I believe I'm starting to see the potential that Ozpin was talking about. Despite your mediocre test results."

"Heh..." Jaune chuckled, he wasn't exactly proud of being the dead last, even if he had been just good enough to pass. He only managed to kill a couple Beowolves in the initiation, which wasn't exactly a great feat either, he wouldn't have been able to pass the initiation without Pyrrha's help.

"Well, I always knew you had potential, even back when your father refused to get you trained." Glynda's smile took a somber tone, only to grow as she embraced him. "But you've progressed your training at an unprecedented rate. I couldn't be prouder of you."

Jaune's arms remained slack at his side, hugs from Glyn were very rare, even back when she was his babysitter. But the smile Glynda gave encouraged him to return the hug. "Thank you."

As they broke the embrace, Jaune blushed as he felt her sizable chest pressed against his own. Being the same height as him at 184 centimetres, Glynda was a fairly tall woman, though not all that rare of a height for huntresses.

Jaune jumped a little when he felt his Scroll vibrate in his right pocket, causing Glynda to chuckle. "Pyrrha's calling me." Jaune said as he started walking out of the combat arena.

"I'll see you later, Jaune. Don't slack off on your PT!" Glynda's face was one of aloofness, but he knew she was still smiling, even if she didn't show it.

"See ya, Glyn." Jaune suppressed a laugh at how her eyes widened, that was a nickname he hadn't used in a long time.

* * *

Jaune trekked through the Emerald Forest, looking for a suitable campsite as well as Grimm. As he walked, he recalled his… shouting match with Pyrrha.

* * *

"_Really, Jaune?" Pyrrha said with an uncharacteristic tone. This was one of the few moments she seemed to be genuinely pissed._

"_Yes." Jaune hissed, "The only way I'm ever going to get stronger is by killing actual Grimm! I'm strong enough, Pyrrha, What I need is actual experience!"_

"_You're not ready! Do you know how long I trained_ before_ I killed my first beowulf? Three whole years!" Pyrrha pleaded, she really didn't want him to kill himself._

"_Well, __I don't have three fucking years, Pyrrha! I need to do this… or I'll die trying." He said, closing the dorm door behind him._

* * *

And here he was, he had already killed four Beowolves, a small pack, before coming to this… surprisingly large clearing in the middle of the forest. It had a small water source that looked clean, though he had his small portable water filter with him, and he could see animal tracks, not Grimm, but animal tracks that didn't look too old which meant food. Though it made sense when he thought about it, while Grimm were attracted to negative emotions, they seemed to go exclusively after humans. He could do this… he had already killed Grimm, and he had a nice place to camp.

"_I'll come back here and set up camp later." _He thought, and started walking around the clearing to see if there were any other Grimm that might ambush him later.

It was the rustling of the leaves that gave Jaune a warning first, turning on the spot while unsheathing his weapon, he managed to deflect a claw and sunk his blade into the Beowulf's chest before twisting on the spot, the Beowulf stuck on his blade following, and shielded himself from another which launched him back.

Pushing the dead Beowulf off of himself, he stood up as he recovered his blade, the evaporation of the corpse aiding him and deflected another claw, his second opponent dying in a similar manner to the first.

What he didn't notice was a third Beowulf sneaking up on him, and he had very little time before said Beowulf crashed into him, throwing both of them to the ground. Hearing a mirror shatter when he landed, he tried to look and noticed a small, naked, red skinned woman flying above them, she chanted in a language he didn't understand, and slammed into them right after, all of them falling into a dark purple swirling pool.

* * *

_Four Hours Later, Headmaster's Office_

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were standing in the headmaster's office watching the recording of Jaune fighting the Beowolves.

"I will accept that he has improved greatly, but what is so special about this fight?" Weiss questioned, a bit annoyed that the Headmaster himself was wasting their time.

"I don't know Weiss, i'm enjoying this! Yeeaa kick their butts, Jaune!" Ruby cheered with a little red to her cheeks, she liked what she was seeing.

"Go fearless leader!" Nora cheered, "he seems actually fearless now huh, renny!?" She whisper-shouted right in Ren's ear, who simply nodded.

"Vom-I mean Jaune has gained some nice moves… good job Pyrrha!" Yang cheered, which got a shy thanks from Pyrrha, Blake nodding along.

_"Most of that isn't from my training, though..."_ Pyrrha thought, _"But where's Ms. Goodwitch? Odd." _She usually accompanied the headmaster when he was dealing with students.

"Jaune watch out!" Ruby suddenly shouted, as the recording showed him getting knocked into the ground, though all of their eyes went wide at what happened next.

Just from the ground a small, naked woman flew up… she had red skin with black hair, a pair of black swept back horns, red eyes and red bat-like wings coming from her back. She also had a red tail that ended in a spade. Ozpin narrowed his eyes, he never saw a creature like this, but he heard tales about it.

"WHAT!?" Most of them shouted as the woman created a dark purple swirl under Jaune and the Beowulf, all three of them going through it. Well, in Jaune and Beowulf's case, falling through it.

"Jaune…" Ruby muttered with a shaky voice, tears running down her face.

Pyrrha was also in shock, not able to comprehend what had just happened.

The rest of the group were just looking at the screen with wide eyes.

"IS HE DEAD!?" Nora suddenly shouted.

"No, I don't believe so." Ozpin replied, taking everyone out of their stupor.

"Explain." Weiss asked, more demanded, though Ozpin let it slide.

"That, was a portal. I've seen it before, as a close friend's semblance. Though all of us here saw who created the one Jaune travelled through." Ozpin explained.

"So he's not dead?" Ruby asked, hopeful.

"Most likely, no. He is not dead. Although we do not know where he could've gone either." He said.

* * *

"Fuck." Jaune muttered as he opened his eyes, his hand going to hold his aching head. He noticed that he was laying on something cold and hard as his consciousness fully returned to him, and pushed himself to a sitting position and started hearing voices around him.

"Oh shit he's alive!" A male voice said.

"You idiot, don't go near him! He just fell out of mid air! He's obviously an Arcane user, we need to get out of here!" A second male voice added.

"Shut up, both of you! I don't even know why i keep you fuckers around, seriously… look at him, he's obviously human! He most likely pissed some Lilin off and she sent him here, meaning he's fair game. Just hold him until the storm starts." A shrill female voice snarked.

Jaune struggled as a pair of strong arms grabbed his shoulders, but managed to find his balance and grabbed one of the arms, squeezing and turning it until he heard a crunch and a scream.

Using the weakened and pained state of his assailant, Jaune unsheathed and swung Crocea Mors in a single motion, securing a deep cut on his opponent's abdomen, whom fell back screaming.

As the other two tried to approach him, Jaune stepped back and took a middle guard stance, holding the Crocea Mors with both hands, which stopped his opponents from advancing further.

Now that he was able to take a better look at them, he noticed something amiss… they looked like Faunus, but unlike any Faunus he had ever seen, they had more than a single trait.

Both of the men had their arms and legs covered in coarse hair, and instead of feet, they had horse-like hoofs. They also had horse-like ears on top of their heads, as well as horse-tails growing from behind their waist.

The woman on the other hand, looked more like a "Human-Faunus" cat. Every inch of her was covered in black fur, and every part of her body, including her face, looked more feline than human. Her long black tail was completely standing up, and the fur on her tail was clearly standing straight. Her eyes were an amber-shade with cat-like pupils, almost exactly like Blake's.

"_Wait… is Blake a cat faunus…?" _He thought before focusing on the matter at hand.

"I'll advise you to take your friend over there to a hospital, lest he dies." He said, trying to hold his face neutral.

His opponents scared, and cursing his name, finally saw reason and grabbed their friend before they started running away from Jaune.

"That was… brutal." A feminine voice said, turning he saw a woman that closely resembled the little one from before. Her skin colour was a light red, not light enough to be pink, and she had bat-like large wings as well as a tail that ended in a spade behind her, her jet-black hair was flowing freely and there was a pair of swept-back horns on the top of her head, her eyes were red. She was wearing a suit similar to the one Miss Goodwitch wore, along with a lab coat , though this woman was… _much _more endowed.

"_Stop it Jaune! No dirty thoughts, she may be hostile." _He thought, adjusting his grip on Crocea Mors.

"Easy, i'm not here to fight." She replied, as if she was reading his thoughts.

Just at that moment, a deep rumble of thunder echoed throughout the city, while seemingly normal at first, it started to build until the very ground itself seemed to shake from its intensity.

"_The fuck's wrong with this thunder?"_ Jaune thought, trying to make sense of it.

But then, it stopped abruptly, the deep rumble of thunder giving away to a cacophony of moans and squeals, which caused Jaune to go red from its implications…

He saw the woman's eyes narrow before she asked, "You… you don't have any sudden desire to fuck me?", causing Jaune to stutter.

"W-what!? What are you talking about!?" He whisper-shouted, panicking and causing the woman's eyes to go wide.

"That's impossible…" She muttered, confusing Jaune even more.

"Just come with me." She said, turning to walk away.

Not knowing what to do, and not wanting to stay out in the open, he followed.

* * *

The streets seemed narrow, and he couldn't see any asphalt roads, only cobblestone as far as the eye could see. He didn't see any cars, though it could be because this was a pedestrian part of the town. The street lights were also different, instead of the dust powered lamps they looked more… old fashioned, and the light they emitted actually moved inside the lamps. The buildings also reminded him of the "Old Town" of Vale that his family visited a couple of times, it was a large neighbourhood in the high class part of Vale which kept its Victorian mansions intact thanks to the old fashioned noble families living there.

"Right, here we are." Said the woman, taking him out of his trance. "... I just noticed that I do not know your name." She said, turning to him.

"Nor do I know your name, but I'm Jaune Soleil Arc, Huntsman-in-training, Beacon student, and count of _Orléans._" He said with a small bow, causing her to rise a fine eyebrow.

"I'm Lilaya Lyssiethmartusarri, Heir to the Elder Lilin Lyssieth." She said, before stopping in front of a mansion.

"_Gesundheit…" _He thought with a chuckle at her surname.

"And this is our stop. Now i would like to run a few tests on you, to confirm my suspicion. You see, I have a little theory that you may come from another universe, and while I think it's theoretically possible, I have never seen anyone actually do it." The woman now he knew as Lilaya continued.

"What kind of tests?" Jaune asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing too bad, I assure!" She said, seemingly excited and smiling.

"Fine… I don't have much of an idea of where I'm anyways." He replied.

"Wait, Where did you actually come from? I have no knowledge of this… Beacon, nor do I know what a Huntsman-in-training is." She questioned

"Hmmm, you said you had a theory about me coming from an another world, right? Well... I come from a place called Remnant, and if this was it… you'd know why Huntsmen exist…" Jaune replied, slightly frowning.

"You're in Dominion right now. And no, never heard of Remnant or Huntsmen." She replied, crossing her arms under her bust, which made them slightly jump.

"Well, seems like this really is an another world huh…" He said, with a slight pink to his cheeks.

"C-can you not stare!?" She said, seemingly even more embarrassed than Jaune.

Following Lilaya enter a small front yard, he was surprised to see a large mansion not too different from the ones back in Vale. Though he was used to it, it was no less beautiful.

"This is a nice place you have." Jaune commented offhandedly, as he entered the mansion with Lilaya, he heard footsteps.

"Welcome home, Mistress!" a young woman greeted, before she noticed him. "Ah! A stranger, Mistress?" She meekly said, seemingly trying to shield herself by hiding behind Lilaya.

He noticed that she was wearing a maid outfit, complete with a duster in her hand. She was noticeably shorter than both of them, though this was mostly because Lilaya was only an inch shorter than Jaune. The maid was mostly human, save for her green cat-like eyes, red cat ears, and tail that matched her hair colour.

"He's a guest of mine, Rose. You can calm down." Lilaya says, patting Rose's head and chuckling.

"_Rose, huh…" _Jaune thought to himself, wondering what Ruby was doing right now.

"Why don't you make us some tea, you can bring it down to the lab." Lilaya says, letting go of Rose and walking down the stairs nearby as Rose hurried to one of the other doors.

* * *

As Jaune entered the… library? No, Lilaya had said that this was the lab. But the hundreds, if not thousands of old looking leather bound books as well as the tens of bookshelves gave it a library-like feel, after walking a couple minutes they finally neared what Jaune thought the lab was going to be, a series of long tables, each covered in glass vials and odd looking instruments seemingly out of a high fantasy wizard's lab. There were also… potions.

Beckoning him to come closer while putting a pair of safety goggles, she pointed at a part of the floor that had a pentagram drawn with chalk on the floor.

"So… are you some kind of researcher wizard or something?" Jaune asked as he was walking closer.

"Not sure about the wizard part, but i do research Arcane to find new ways to infuse it with everyday objects, mommy provides-" She cut her sentence short, seemingly letting out more than she wanted, and changed the topic. "Look, just sit here and keep still while I calibrate these!" She said as she put a chair in the middle of the pentagram drawing.

"Alright." Jaune murmured, sitting on the chair.

Watching her work, he noticed that her tail acted like a third limb, moving to twist dials and slide levers as she calibrated the instruments.

After a few moments she seemed satisfied with her work and walked out of the chalked area before turning to Jaune. "Right, all set! Don't worry, this doesn't hurt or anything, it's just going to let me know a little bit more about you. Are you ready?" She asked, getting a nod in return.

Bringing her hand up, she conjured a swirling vortex of strange pink lights around her arm as she readied herself to start the test. Magic clearly exists in this world, though Jaune started to wonder what she would think about Aura, as what she was doing can be done with the right semblance… He'll ask her later, after the tests. The pink lights grew stronger and with a sudden thrust of her arm, she shot the magical ball towards the instruments and caused them to emit the same light as the spell.

As the instruments lights grew brighter, Jaune was forced to close his eyes from the extreme brightness.

"Lilaya! I can't see!" He shouted.

"Sorry! I should've mentioned… it'll pass in a few moments!" She replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.

True to her words, the light started to dim after a few moments, allowing Jaune to see. Looking up he saw Lilaya's face even redder than her skin and holding her hands to her face, though she was looking through between her fingers, and when he felt a cool breeze over his chest, he looked down and saw that he was completely naked.

Hearing a startled cry, he saw that Lilaya was focusing her gaze on his crotch, which prompted him to cover it.

"Look away!" Jaune shouted, embarrassed. Hearing the room door open, both him and Lilaya turned to Rose, whom started blushing immediately when she noticed Jaune's state.

"R-rose! Jaune's clothes are g-gone! Quick do s-something!" Lilaya stuttered out.

Placing the tea tray on one of the tables, Rose quickly looked around and pointed towards the ceiling, to one of the chandeliers which has some of Jaune's clothes stuck to it, glancing around they notice that all of his clothes are scattered around.

"I'll retrieve your clothing now," Rose said, cheeks red and finding the floor very interesting as she was collecting his clothes, "This will only take a moment."

"This is amazing…" Lilaya says as she's looking at the strange pink fog around Jaune, "I thought you wouldn't have any Aura at all, but… well… yours is easily as powerful as a demon's if not more!"

"_Wait, Aura?"_ Jaune thought to himself first before nodding her to continue.

"Well, only people with weak Auras are affected by the Arcane storm, so having Aura that is as strong as yours is good in that regard. But if you've got an Aura like a demon, then you should be able to harness the powers of the Arcane like a demon!" She suddenly shouted.

Just as he was about to reply, Rose suddenly appeared on his right, presenting his clothes and looking anywhere but him.

"Thanks, Rose." He said, patting her head as he took the clothes, eliciting a squeak.

"Uh… Lilaya? These clothes became smaller." He said as he inspected them.

"Don't worry, sir. The Arcane adjusts the clothing sizes as you're wearing them." Rose answered.

"Oh… thank you." He said, getting up to wear his clothes which elicited small moans from both Rose and Lilaya before both of them hurried to the door.

"Tell me when you're dressed!" Lilaya called out with a red face as she exited the room.

"I'm done." Jaune shouted after he finished putting his clothes on.

"_Man I really need new clothes, don't I?" _He thought with a sigh.

"Oh good." Lilaya said as he entered the room, she was carrying a… crystal of some kind. "Hold this." She said, giving it to him.

"And what exactly is this?" He questioned, inspecting it in his hand, it was yellow but he could tell that it was nothing like the dust crystals of Remnant as it had small flames turning and twisting inside, almost as if they were alive. He could also sense a magical energy coming from it that was trying to push into his Aura. Focusing on it, he could feel it wanted to become one with him, though he didn't allow it at first. Putting it on a table nearby, he tried to control his own Aura and felt that it had become larger than before, and his control over it had… well, he could've never controlled it like this before… it was as if his own Aura had changed.

"_How the fuck did I not notice that before?" _He thought before picking the crystal up again, feeling it, he allowed the crystal to turn into energy and sink into his Aura, he commanded it to summon flames, which wreathed his whole arm in fire. It didn't burn him, nor did it feel hot… it was warm, and it made him feel safe.

Dispelling the flames, he looked at Lilaya who was beaming with excitement.

"Hah! Yes! I knew it!" She exclaimed, "I know I said that I expected you to have no Aura at first, but I had felt something from you. It was true after all…" She continued.

"Do you want the crystal back?" Jaune asked, gesturing to his arm.

"No, you can keep the demonstone." She replied, "Oh wait! I have something else for you!" She exclaimed, before going to one of the bookshelves. She spoke as she was piling the books on a nearby table, seemingly unable to find what she was looking for, "You should be able to cast fireball while you've got that absorbed, if you want to permanently learn how to cast spells, you'll need to reference a spell tome. I know i've got a tome for Ice Shard somewhere around here. I'll get Rose to deliver it to you as soon as I find it!"

"Thanks, Lilaya." Jaune said with a soft smile, causing her face to go red.

"Y-you're welcome…" She said, "But this is just the beginning! Look, once I've got through all this, we'll need to run more tests. Inter-dimensional travel! And you've been somehow given a demon's Aura! You're the most amazing discovery since… well… ever! I'd like it if you'd stay here so I can keep an eye on you. After all, it's not like you have anywhere else to go, right?"

"Yeah… being a different world and all that." He replied, he seemed a bit somber, but not truly affected.

"Hey… do you know what it was that sent you to this world?" She asked.

"I was fighting Grimm out in the Emerald Forest… one of them jumped and slammed into me, when we fell, I heard glass breaking. Next thing i know i had a dark purple swirling pool beneath me and a small, naked, red skinned woman that looked similar to you above me." Jaune explained, trying to fully remember it. "It was after going through that portal that I woke up in that alleyway, the one we met in."

"Oh…" Was all she could say, before she noticed something. "Wait, did you say there was a woman that looked like me?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was fairly small though… like less than half of my height?" He replied.

"Oh… that must be Lilith, or a piece of Lilith, only she has the power to be able to do inter-dimensional travel…" She said, "That's why you can use the Arcane, she must have done something, intentional or not."

"Anyways, Rose! Show him to a suitable room." Lilaya said, before going back to her books.

Entering the room, Rose bowed and gestured for him to follow, prompting Jaune to do so.

* * *

"Mistress obviously wants you to stay safe while you're here, and from what I understand, you know nothing about this world. While staying here, you're free to come and go as you please, but there are certain things you should know about Dominion." Rose starts to speak as they're walking.

"Dominion?" Jaune asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the name of this city. I think you've already seen that it's a bad idea to go outside during an arcane storm. While you might be immune, most people are not. Well, apart from demons and those who've trained to harness the Arcane. So anyway, all those other people turn into sex-crazed maniacs during the Arcane storm, and they will try to fuck anything in sight." She continues.

"No one does anything about that?" Jaune asks, resting his left hand on Crocea Mors' pommel.

"You mean the enforcers? Why would they? Once the Arcane seeps into a person's mind, they'll happily consent to anything. So if you don't like it, then don't go outside during a storm. Oh and do try to stay away from shady alleyways… they're shady for a reason." Rose finishes.

By this time, Rose had let him up the grand staircase in the entrance hall and down a long corridor. She suddenly stopped by one of the doors, and opening it, stepped through. Following her Jaune saw that room was lavishly decorated. A king sized bed on the side of the room, flanked by a pair of fine-crafted drawers. An impressively-sized wardrobe and bookcase in the opposite corners, and between them, there's another door. On the far side of the room, a row of windows overlook a well-tended garden courtyard, and as the pink flash of lightning illuminates the garden, he can't actually hear the thunder inside the room.

"This is your room," Rose said before walking over to the door next to the wardrobe, "and in here is your bathroom. If you leave your dirty clothes out here when you take a shower or bath, I'll have them cleaned by the time you're finished."

"Thanks." Jaune replied, looking around the room. It was quite similar to his parents bedroom back in their mansion, though Lilaya's mansion seemed to be actually bigger.

"She must be really important to have a mansion like this." Jaune commented, looking out the window.

"Everything you can see from here is owned by Mistress. And yes, seeing as you're completely unaware of who she is, Lilaya is a recognized daughter of Lyssieth; one of the seven elder Lilin."

"Lilin, Elder Lilin, Lilith…" Jaune mumbled, prompting Rose to sigh.

"The Lilin are the daughters of Lilith herself, and the most powerful and important of all of them are the seven elders. While the Lilin have numerous offspring, only a few are ever publicly acknowledged, and those that are, like Lilaya, are considered to be at the very pinnacle of the social hierarchy." Rose explains.

"Alright…" Jaune replied, watching Rose as she left the room.

* * *

"Come in!" Jaune shouted, watching as the Rose quickly opens the door and steps inside.

Jaune lifted an eyebrow as Rose quickly bowed, and immediately left the room, coming back inside with one of those floodlight-like instruments from Lilaya's lab.

"Good evening, Mistress would like to monitor your Aura as you sleep, so she needs to put this in here," Rose explained, setting up the instrument in one corner of the room before continuing to speak, "Mistress also said that you can come back to the lab whenever you're ready for your next test. There's no rush, so if you wanted to go out and get some other clothing, or explore Dominion, then you can do all that first." she finished.

"Not sure I could buy anything even if I wanted, I don't think my Lien will work here." Jaune replied with a chuckle.

"Well… I'm presuming Lien is the money of your world? If that's the case, Mistress already thought of that." Rose said, procuring a small purse and handing it to Jaune. It felt heavier than he expected, and he could hear the clinking of metal coins inside.

"_Metal coins? What is this, medieval times?"_ Jaune thought.

"There are five thousand flames in there, which should be more than enough to get new clothes. Mistress advises you rest through this storm and go out shopping tomorrow." Rose said, before she bent over to grab something else she bought with her, causing Jaune to get a little red on the cheeks as he… carefully inspected her bottom.

As she stood up, he turned his attention to what was in her hand, and saw that it was a large leather-bound book, with a pile of papers balanced on the top. "Here's the spell tome that Mistress said she'd give to you. These papers are copies of her research notes, which she said should give you all the information you'd need about Arcane spells."

"Thank you, Rose." Jaune said with a smile as she put the items down on one of the bedside tables. Walking over to the door, she bowed before exiting the room.

Lying on the bed, Jaune spent the next half an hour reading and copying Lilaya's research notes into his scroll, and looked at the time, which showed "21:29".

"_Huh? Did my scroll calibrate itself to this world?" _He thought as he looked at the clock on the left bedside table, which read the same time.

Turning to the spellbook, he inspected it as he held it. It was leather-bound book, but the weird thing about the covering was that the leather was blue, the only other distinctive parts about it being the pentagram and… the blue arrow carved on the front.

The book was interesting to say the least, as Jaune had never read a spellbook before. The information and… the writing style was quite different than any book he read, trying the spell, he easily managed to summon a shard of ice on his palm, though didn't throw it.

Dispelling the ice shard, and putting his scroll and the book on the bedside table, he went to sleep.

* * *

Oi... i'm back, kinda. Runaway Arc is officially on hiatus... i hit a wall with that one, chapter 8 is mostly written, but i still can't think of a way to write it. Anyways, this is a new story based on a little game called Lilith's Throne, if you want to check it out... well, it is a VERY mature game. Ye be warned... Having said that, Jaune is going to stay RELATIVELY pure and vanilla. He's also slightly OOC, less so than the Jaune of my other fic, but still slightly ooc. Also giving myself a set schedule wasn't the smartest thing to do, so while i'll try to write as often as possible, updates will only come when they're ready. And no, Jaune isn't going to be 14 inch downstairs. He'll be... humanly big. (For those who do know about LT, no transformations for Jaune. I want him to stay... well... as himself.) Edit: Revamped the prologue. Someone told me that the pace was pretty rushed, especially at the start, so I hope this at least **_somewhat_** alleviates that problem. Also removed the smut scenes from rest of the story since I'm really bad at writing smut. Some parts of those, especially starts and ends are still there since they have a significance when it comes to the context of those scenes, but the core smutty lines were completely removed. Also removed the smut warnings. Another edit: Changed some of the dialogue according this Jaune's backstory. Yeah, even Remnant is an AU in this story... gah this is starting to look like my From the Depths builds, constant changes as I add new stuff cause I do not know how the end product will look like. Fixed some typos.


	2. ch2: A New Day In A New World

It was morning lights that woke Jaune up, sun shining on him through the room's window.

Sitting up with a yawn, he took in the room he was in. _"Well... a new day in a new world, huh?" _He asked himself.

Putting on his clothes, he looked out of the window, the skies were clear and not a single cloud, not even a friendly one, were in sight. _"Welp, I'm free to explore the town I guess…" _He thought.

Inspecting the room further, he saw a calendar pinned on the wall. It was clearly enchanted with Arcane, and as he was flicking through the pages he discovered that each month's picture changed based on his thoughts. Each month had a thematically dressed woman, sometimes a… Lilin, sometimes one of those Faunus-like animal girls… through with each flick, their clothes became more and more sexy, and he actually managed to find a naked one, which made him chuckle.

"_Right, its a calendar…" _He thought, actually looking at the date this time. 2nd of September, 2022… _"Yeah, that tells me nothing." _He thought, the number of days and month names were the same, but the year was completely different. He also noticed that there were some texts that detailed the events and holidays of each month. _"Mother's… week? Huh, Father's week, instead of day, too… October is Lilith's month instead of a single night of halloween… well, at least Yuletide… oh nope, that is also not the same." _Jaune thought.

After going through his morning routine of workout and shower, he started walking to the grand staircase. Half-way through the stairs, he came across a landing area, with antique-looking cabinets and well groomed house plants. The main attraction, however, was the huge portrait of two women, though he only recognized the half-demon Lilaya sitting in the chair, the other woman was standing behind her. She also looked like a half-demon, though she presented herself in her forties.

"_Hmm… they're both gorgeous…" _He remarked before continuing to descend the steps.

Finally arriving at the lab's door, he entered. Quickly scanning the room for Lilaya, he saw her sitting at one of the long tables with open books and sheets of paper around her. Though she seemed to be concentrating on something, or someone, else. Rose was straddling her lap, leaning in against Lilaya's chest as she whispered down to her demonic mistress. He saw Lilaya reaching up Rose's skirt, and from the movement she seemed to be… fingering her? Huh…

Before he could announce his presence, Rose said something he wouldn't expect, something that turned his presumed roles of their relationship, "Ooh! You dirty little slut! Mmm… that's right, focus on my clit more!"

Rose hooked her arm around Lilaya's neck and leaned back, letting out a deep moan as Lilaya's fingers continued to work between her legs. Though it didn't last long as she noticed Jaune and let out a quiet whine as she jumped to her feet, as Jaune gave a small wave and a grin. "Mistress! Jaune is here!"

Lilaya, upon hearing that, mirrored Rose's reaction and jumped out of her chair. "Jaune! Eh… w-we were just… doing an experiment! Yes! Isn't that right, Rose!?" She stuttered out.

"Yes, Mistress!" Rose squaked in agreement, "That's right!"

"Suuure… an experiment." Jaune said with a sly grin, causing both of them to turn even redder.

"Ehm." Lilaya said, brushing down her skirt and clearing her throat, "So, what do you need, Jaune?"

"Is the calendar in my room accurate? It's nine years into the future from my world…" Jaune asked, folding his arms and slightly leaning on his right foot.

Lilaya frowned as she heard that, and leaned back against the desk behind her. "Well, I can assure you that the year is 2022. Your world was still in 2013, huh?"

As Jaune grunted in affirmation, Lilaya pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose before she crossed her arms and sighed, something that was extremely like Glynda, or so he thought. "It shouldn't be anything to worry about, you must have traveled a bit in time as you were traveling between the two universes, or it could be just that our worlds simply took different times as starting point for our calendars… after all, you said that you actually came from another world, right?" As she asks the question, Jaune could see the excitement in her eyes, and she continued before he could reply, "In fact, it's pretty incredible that your world even uses the same calendar system as ours! And, thinking about it even more, why do we even speak the same language? And how come your customs, clothing and even your appearance are similar to ours!?"

Jaune sweatdropped at how hyperactive she became towards the end… she genuinely reminded him of Bart at the end there. _"Well… I at least got my answer, kinda." _He thought, "Alright. Thank you Lilaya…" He said. "I remember you saying something about tests." Jaune asked.

"Oh, are you ready? Just come over here." Said Lilaya, whispering to Rose before the maid ran to the corner of the room.

Doing as she instructed, Jaune made his way over to where Lilaya was standing. Motioning for Jaune to sit in the chair she had just vacated, she grabbed a smooth, wand-like instrument as Jaune sat down in the chair. Moving over to Jaune, the wand suddenly started to give off a pink glow, and she started swiping it over his body, humming as she did so.

"Hmmm… Yes… That's what I thought…" She said, but before he had a chance to ask what was going on, she took a step back and placed the wand on the side. "Your Arcane Aura hasn't shown any signs of degradation at all. It looks like it's permanent. If you've been out in Dominion, maybe you've noticed by now but with an Aura as strong as yours, you have the same effect on people that a demon would."

"But," Jaune cut off Lilaya as she prepared to continue, "It would be weird if my Aura was to vanish. Not sure if you had noticed but… I had Aura before coming here, and while it didn't allow me to use magic… I noticed yesterday that the Arcane Aura I gained when I traveled through that portal had actually fused with my own. And there is a theory in my world that Aura is a projection of our souls, which means the Arcane Aura has actually become a part of myself… it would be really weird if it had just vanished." Jaune explained.

"Yes, but I doubt your old Aura had an aphrodisiac effect on people." Lilaya said with a grin, chuckling at Jaune's dumb founded expression. "The main power behind the Arcane is sexual energy, and while it can be harnessed to do things that aren't tied to sex, like enchantments on items, at its primitive core… it is simply magical sexual energy." She finished.

"When you say aphrodisiac effect… does that mean everyone is going to want to have sex with me?" He asked, still shocked at the revelation.

"Sort of, but remember that they have their own, less powerful, auras that shields them from the potency of yours. If they become too weak, whether mentally or physically, they won't be able to control their Aura anymore, and that's when all they'll be able to think of is… well… A-anyway, the same applies right back!" Lilaya said, starting to blush.

"So if someone manages to defeat me, my own Arcane Aura is going to make me want to… to… fuck them!?" Jaune shouted, a bit shocked and a bit angry.

"Well, you'll still be able to summon some resistance, but it's unlikely that you'll be able to put up much of a fight at that stage… oh, and it'll also happen if you cast too many spells and get mentally fatigued." She explained.

Thinking a bit, he finally realized that he hadn't asked the one million lien question… "Have you found a way to get me back home?"

"Sorry, but no. That's what I need to talk to you about. The truth is, even though I'm considered one of the top experts in all things related to Arcane, I have no idea how to send you back." She answered.

"Oh…" Jaune answered, feeling a bit hopeless. While he was already on leave from Ozpin, two brothers bless him for his understanding of Jaune's situation as well as the one month training approval, he thought that he could learn to harness the Arcane properly here before going back home, potentially becoming stronger… but this? "Fuck…" Jaune murmured.

Seeing his reaction, Lilaya set out a sigh of her own, before offering him a sliver of hope. "Well… I suppose there is one way we could find out more… but it means I'd have to talk to _him_ again. There is no way I'm ever going to over there to ask for his help, though!"

Looking at Lilaya's face, Jaune realized her expression had turned into a scowl as she continued, "If you ever want to find a way to go back home, you're going to have to get the help of Arthur… that _bastard!_" She spat, before realizing how angry she had become. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a heavy breath to calm herself down. "He and I used to work together, and with the exception of the Lilin themselves, he probably understands the Arcane better than anyone currently living. His apartment's over in the Demon Home, but despite the name, people of all races live there. He's actually just a human, which makes his knowledge of the Arcane all the more impressive. Here's his address… so, if you want his help, you're going to have to convince him to stop being such a _selfish bastard!_ He'll need access to my research, and the only way he's going to get it is if he comes crawling to my front door, begging for my forgiveness."

"_Damn, this Arthur must be a real dick if she gets this worked up over him… maybe ex-lovers? Would explain the hatred…" _He thought. "Thanks, Lilaya." Jaune replied with an amused grin.

Before he could stand up, he watched as Lilaya nervously picked up the little wand-like instrument with her tail before continuing, "Wait, erm, I mean… t-there is some more tests I could… try… on you…" She said, stuttering and looking like a nervous wreck.

"_The fuck? What's up with the attitude shift?_" Jaune thought, "Alright, let's see where this goes…" he replied.

"Excellent! Now, let me start up here…" She replied with a cheery attitude.

As Jaune watched her with an amused expression, he noticed how she leaned down, and lowered her chest so much that her large breasts were at his eye level. Her lab coat had always been open, but the top few buttons of her shirt being undone was a new addition, which gave Jaune a clear view of her impressive cleavage.

"I hope you aren't looking anywhere naughty…" Lilaya softly whispered in his ear, before she strained up and moved behind him.

"What? no! … I me-" Before he could continue, Lilaya put a soft finger on his lips.

Jaune couldn't help but blush as Lilaya put her free hand against his inner thighs, almost touching his groin. As she felt his boner rising up, she tried to push her finger into his mouth. _"... i don't get the finger sucking part… is this supposed to be sexy?" _He thought, not really into it, but complied nonetheless.

Parting his lips slightly, he allowed Lilaya's finger into his mouth. As she slid her finger back and forth past his lips, he noticed a faint, salty taste. As a second finger joined the first, he realized that this was the hand she used on Rose when he entered the room. Before he could say anything, Lilaya gave his boner a squeeze, drawing a groan from him. Having had enough, Jaune put his hands on Lilaya's hips, and slammed her onto the table, though not with enough strength to actually hurt her. She definitely liked the rough treatment as she gave a submissive whine. "Weren't you submissive to Rose? That isn't going to change with me." Jaune growled into her ear.

_**Sometime later**_

Releasing a satisfied sigh, Jaune removed his dick from Lilaya's sex before he noticed his golden-white Aura shimmering around his body, getting brighter and brighter as it seemed to absorb a light pink Aura from… Lilaya. Jaune noticed that his own Aura didn't hurt his eyes before it completely sank back into his body, curiously enough he actually felt stronger. Looking at Lilaya, he noticed that she was completely oblivious to his situation. Though he kept watching her do stretches, which gave him a wonderful view.

"Oh fuck, that was amazing!" She cried, almost moaned, out and started to gather up papers before she sat down to frantically write her research notes. "With the power of your Aura, I'm sure that anyone who you have sex with will feel turned on, even if they're not really into you at first. I'm not condoning rape or… forcing yourself on another, of course. I just mean that your Aura certainly does have some strong effects…" She said.

* * *

Jaune had left the room after he failed to gain Lilaya's attention, whom immediately forgot about him as she was writing her notes. Though here he was again at the lab's door after a hot shower, with the hopes of her being done with her notes.

Entering the room, he saw her still on one of the tables, though she was reading quite lightly, and didn't seem to be too focused.

"Hey Lilaya." He greeted as he walked towards her.

"Hey Jaune, came back for more?" She said with a smirk, turning her chair towards him, she opened her legs and gave him a view up her skirt.

"Sorry, no." He replied with a red face, he was already getting a boner… _"Damn it Jaune, you came here for another reason!"_

"Oh… what is it, then?" She asked, adjusting herself to sit normally.

"Uh… after we had sex, i actually… siphoned? Some Aura from you… like a piece of your Aura broke and shot into my own. What is up with that?" He asked, getting a concerned look from her.

"Are you sure!? You absorbed my Aura directly from me?" She asked, failing to conceal the worried tone in her voice.

Before he could respond, Lilaya grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the chalk pentagram, and instructed him to sit in the chair before adjusting the floodlight-like instruments on each corner.

"Hmm… you sure i won't end up with my clothes thrown all over the room again?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No, don't worry. I fixed that small problem." She replied, before summing Arcane energy around her arm and shooting it towards each of the instruments. A familiar pink flash illuminated the room, though it didn't actually have any effect on him this time.

As his golden-white aura starts to shimmer, Jaune noticed a pink ball of energy orbiting around him, and it looked like the exact same Arcane Aura that he had… gotten from Lilaya. Looking at her he saw that colour form her cheeks were drained, and she had an extremely worried expression on her face.

"Uh… what's wrong?" He asked, trying to understand the situation.

"Ah, well, it's just…" Lilaya stumbled over her words a little as she responded, "You really, really shouldn't be able to do that!"

Pointing at the ball of energy that's orbiting his Aura, She continued. "You see that? You've absorbed a piece of my essence! There's something seriously wrong with your Aura… Normally only Lilin are able to do that, hell, even demons can't absorb essences directly from people!"

"Wait, I absorbed your ESSENCE!?" He said, "Is that like… a piece of your soul or something!?"

"Well, basically, you absorbed a fragment of my Aura. Extracting essences isn't harmful to either to you or to the other person, and all Aura replenish their natural strength very quickly, so don't worry about anything like that." She explained, pacing inside the room. "You see, using absorbed essences is the way in which enchantments are infused to objects, Normally demons have to buy bottled essences in order to absorb them into their Aura, but you can somehow absorb it directly from a person, just like a Lilin can! After absorbing an essence, you'll be able to use it to enchant items or remove jinxes… Look, it's better if I show you."

Flicking a switch on one of the instruments, the shimmering Aura instantly vanishes from sight. Taking Jaune by the arm, she lead him to one of the tables in one of the room's corners. Potions, and strange materials litter the table, though Jaune is more intrigued by the liquid inside the potions, which bubbled as if they were boiling, yet there were no heat source under them. Turning to him, Lilaya says, "Right, I can explain as we go."

"Alright, first thing is to know that these essences are no longer a part of the person they originate from, so it's not like you're trapping a piece of their soul into enchanted items! So don't have qualms about using the essences for enchantments…" She starts to explain.

The process wasn't too hard, or so Jaune thought. You just need a base ingredient, or an item, and you simply focus the essences you feel inside your Aura on it with different elements, the more essence you put into it, the better the quality of the enchantment. Maybe he could do some enchantments on Crocea Mors? Turn her into a flaming sword or something? The "sealed" clothing, as Lilaya called, was a piece of clothing that was enchanted to be stuck to a person's body. And since normal people with normal Auras couldn't remove the Jinx like Jaune or Lilaya could, they had to pay demons for it. Why they needed jinxed clothing was beyond Jaune… but maybe for law enforcement purposes? He'd have to look it up at some point.

Thanking her, he set out to the true library of the mansion, the one that wasn't a part of the lab. Though he was only able to find two things that had his interest, the map of dominion, which he took a picture of with his scroll, and a book titled Demonic Half-Breeds, which explained the differences between human half-demons, like Lilaya, and animalistic half-demons, a kind he hadn't seen yet, but the book painted quite the image of. As the book described both combat and non-combat behaviour, Jaune started to create tactics that could potentially give him some advantage over these… demons.

Looking over the map, _"Huh, Lilaya lives basically in the middle… the true middle is Lilith's Plaza, or so the map says… the shopping arcade is NE from there… and Arthur's home is in the NE corner of the map, alright… to the Shopping Arcade fist, then to the Arthur's home." _Jaune thought.

* * *

Looking up at the thirty meter tall marble statue in the Lilith's plaza, he marveled at the workmanship before noticing who exactly this was. The same demon woman that had sent him here… was now smirking down at the crowd, completely naked her with wings unfurled and her tail in a swaying position, her hands at her hips and legs wide apart, showing her tight pussy and asshole to anyone and everyone. _"Alright… that's kind of hot." _He thought with coloured cheeks, and looked away before he got a boner.

Looking around, it was apparent that this truly was the heart and centre of the Dominion, he could see people from all races, be it the few and far in between humans to the animal people and demons. There were people on raised platforms reading news and announcements while newspapers and pamphlets were being handed out by people in civilian uniforms near these platforms. Quickly getting bored by the news that… weren't worth much in his opinion, Jaune set out to the Shopping Arcade.

Entering through the doors of the Victorian styled massive building, he found that inside wasn't all that different from any mall he visited, and went straight to the map and information board.

Thinking that largest one would have the most selection, Jaune entered the two-story shop with the neon sign that read, "Nyan's clothing emporium." _"Heh, if the owner isn't a cat faunus i don't know who they could be." _He chuckled.

Jaune thought of leaving the store, not having been able to find anything due to the massive amount of customers inside… seriously, it was like that "Vacuan" season in Vale where rich Vacuan tourists flogged to the Valean malls, specifically to the clothing stores inside, in hordes to buy "cheaper" clothing that they could actually try since Vacuo didn't allow people to try their clothes apparently… as he turned towards the door, he heard a shy, feminine voice.

"E-erm, excuse me? C-Can I help you?" She said, turning, he saw a beautiful girl with bright blue eyes, black straight hair and a pair of adorable cat ears on top of her head. _"Okay, i'd call her Blake if her eyes were amber… she really is a cat faunus, isn't she?"_ He asked himself, before inspecting the beauty in front of him further. Unlike Blake though, he could see her legs and what could be seen of her arms and hands covered in black fur, and a long black tail on her back was moving from side to side.

"H-Hello there," She started, turning Jaune's attention to her face and beautiful blue eyes again, "T-there is nobody else available, you see, s-so I thought maybe I could help. Oh… I-I'm Nyan… I probably should've said that first… W-Welcome to my store…"

If it wasn't for the fact that she was wearing the staff uniform, or the little name tag that read "Nyan; Store Manager", Jaune wouldn't have believed such a shy girl could be the owner.

"Nice to meet you, Nyan, I'm Jaune Soleil Arc… this a big store, but I'm having trouble finding what I'm looking for amidst this crowd." He said with a smile, hoping to ease this adorable cat girl's anxiety.

"O-oh! Sorry! E-everything we have on display can also b-be found back in our stockroom. F-Follow me and I'll show you!" She said, rushing past Jaune and towards a door with a "Staff Only" sign. _"Alright…"_ Jaune thought, following her.

The stockroom was fairly normal, with ceiling-height shelves and unopened packaging boxes stacked on top of each other further into the room, he could also see another cat girl on a table, working on the opened packaging boxes as she took the clothing out and put price stickers and security tags on the clothes before folding them carefully. She seemed to be really into her work, as she didn't even notice Jaune and Nyan coming into the room.

Nyan started hurrying towards one of the desks as soon as she entered, and came back to Jaune with a clipboard in her hands, not falling thanks to Jaune catching her, which elicited a bright blush on her face. "A-Ah! S-Sorry, I don't usually interact with customers, s-so sorry if I'm a little unprofessional… A-anyway, let me know what you'd like t-to s-see, and I'll show y-you what I've got in stock!" she said.

Thanking her, Jaune started to look through the list, writing down what he'd like to see on his scroll. _"Hmm… cargo pants, work boots… my boxers and trainer socks are fine, fingerless gloves… I already have a leather belt… and a short-sleeved button-up shirt. All black… hmm… yeah, all black." _He went over as he was writing, before he noticed an empty section on the clipboard titled "Specials".

"Hey Nyan," Jaune started, gaining her attention, "What's up with the Specials category? And why is it empty?" He asked.

"W-well… Specials are e-enchanted clothing, and w-well, you s-see, I-I used to h-have those b-but they said t-they wouldn't be o-offering any, a-and they'd a-already driven the others a-away, so I can't really get anything like that a-anymore." Nyan blurted out, tripping over her own words as she tried to explain. "S-so i'm sorry but…"

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Jaune smiled and said, "Slow down, Nyan, I don't understand. Who are "they", and who are these others that they drove away?"

Jaune took his hand away as his questions seemed too much for poor Nyan, whom scrunched her eyes as her paw-like hand came to her chest. Understanding that she was trying to calm down, Jaune waited in silence.

"Sorry about that… I can get a little overwhelmed sometimes, and I have to perform those breathing exercises to avoid having a panic attack… I should be alright now…" Nyan said, looking much better than before.

"You okay?" Jaune asked, though it was a bit redundant seeing her current state.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She replied, "But to answer your question, "they" are a pair of clothing suppliers, who I have no choice but to use. I used to stock enchanted clothing, you see, but all of the good suppliers were driven out of business by this new pair…"

Letting out a distressed sigh, he could see that the confidence she gained from those breath exercises were wearing out. "I-It wasn't due to fair c-competition either; they intimidated and t-threatened everyone into l-leaving and now, ah, I-I have no choice b-but to use them! I-I tried complaining to the enforcers, b-but they s-said the other suppliers were refusing to c-cooperate! I know they were threatened into s-silence! I-It's not fair!"

"You know I can help, right?" Jaune asked, resting his left hand on Crocea Mors' pommel as he drew attention to her.

"R-really? You'd do that for me?" She replied, while she didn't gain the confidence she got from those breathing exercises, she looked much better. "I-I could offer you a r-reward if you could convince t-them to let the others back. I-I could give you f-five thousand flames, a-and a discount on s-shopping here!"

"That's generous of you, Nyan. Though i think that would be too much… what about giving me the clothing on my list here for free, and we'll call that my reward?" Jaune asked, showing her his scroll, which she copied down.

"That's not e-even a t-thousand flames! I-I'll give you t-three thousand, atleast!" She insisted, which earned a nod form Jaune.

"Now, tell me who are they, and where are they." He asked, his voice taking a harder tone, which seemed to unnerve Nyan a bit.

"W-Wolfgang and K-Karl are their names," She started, "a-and they're both d-dobermanns. T-they still operate out of the public s-supplier depot, over in the c-corner of the Shopping Arcade. It used to h-house all of the clothing suppliers t-that provided goods t-to this area of D-Dominion, not just the S-Shopping Arcade, b-but now it's just t-those two in there… I-It looks like it's all c-closed up, as it fell into despair after everyone w-was forced out. E-Even the Arcade owners are scared to m-make them tidy it up…" she explains nervously, her eyes not looking at Jaune half the time.

"_Damn she's a scaredy cat…" _He thought, before chuckling at the horrible pun. "Alright, I'll get them either straight or… you'll never see them again. Don't worry." He told her.

"Mmm…" Nyan mumbled, blushing a little as she looked to the floor, "T-thank you, Jaune… Y-You're so… k-kind…"

* * *

Leaving the Nyan's store, Jaune contemplated directly going to the depot, but his attention quickly shifted to the store just north of Nyan's, called "Arcane Arts". Looking through the glass exterior, he saw that the inside was very dimly lit. It didn't help that people seemed to give this shop a wide berth. Intrigued, Jaune entered the shop.

Pushing the door open, he heard a small bell ringing above him. Quickly scanning the shop, he noticed a black furred wolf girl that looked like one of those… Human-Faunus people. Giving Jaune a predatory grin, she kept her silence.

Walking to the counter as he looked around, he noticed that odd trinkets and pieces of… enchanted junk littered the room.

"_The fuck? And I thought this place would be interesting…" _Jaune thought with a sigh, and started walking towards the door before the shopkeeper called out to him.

"If you aren't interested in wasting my time, I keep the good stuff under the counter here. I'm Vicky, by the way. Welcome to my shop…" She said. Turning, Jaune saw that her predatory grin was even larger, and she was eyeing him like a piece of meat, which was unnerving coming from a literal wolf girl.

"Sure." Jaune replied with a fierce glare, his right hand on Crocea Mors, which made Vicky slightly flinch before her grin turned into something… that resembled Yang's during sparring matches.

"You got any weapons?" He asked, prompting Vicky to procure a notepad that listed her current stock. Looking through it, he saw some familiar weapons, arming swords, zweihänders, katanas, wakizashis… and he finally saw some demonstones, which made him confused when he saw the "opaque", "misty", and "clear" tags before their names.

"What's up with the demonstone designations?" He asked, removing his demonstone from his Aura and presenting it to her.

Clicking her tongue, "Basically the tiers of their quality. The clear demonstones are the best, as they allow the highest spell focus, thus increasing their effectiveness. What you have is a Burning opaque demonstone, the lowest fire elemental one. I have a Burning clear demonstone if you're interested in an upgrade." She explained.

Looking at the price, he contemplated if it would be worth it, before coming to the conclusion that yes, it would be worth it since didn't have enough time to practice his new found Arcane Aura yet, and thus it could make him stronger. Buying the demonstone for three thousand and selling his old one for one thousand, he was left with three thousand flames. Holding his new demonstone in his left hand, he allowed it to sink into his Aura, and tried its flames, which was much brighter and hotter than the opaque one, to the point where Vicky basically shouted at him to turn it off. Thanking her, he left the store.

Finding the Depot wasn't hard, just a left turn from the south exit of the Vicky's store and walking straight did the trick. The words "Supplier Depot; bulk clothing and storage" was written in yellow neon above the desolate looking entrance… seriously, the place looked right out of a post-apocalyptic world.

Pushing the ran-down door, Jaune noticed that it was unlocked, and entered. The interior wasn't any better either, he could see the reception desk, but other than that, it was completely empty. The only other door being the staff door behind the desk, he entered. Walking through the corridor, he could see several storage rooms stacked with new looking crates, which made him wonder why the new owners kept the shop so desolate… he could also hear male laughter coming from the furthest room.

"_Motherfuckers don't even know I'm coming… heh." _He thought, moving towards the room.

Nearing the door, he placed a kick near the handle, breaking it and opening the door wide. The two dogs suddenly jumped to their feet, and looked at him with shock, then anger.

They seemed to be twins, both of them being black and brown furred dobermann men… their clothes were as thuggish as it got, black heavy boots, black jeans and shirt, with the smaller dobermann wearing a leather jacket and the larger one wearing a pair of gold framed aviators.

"Who the fuck are you?" The larger one growled, a sound that would be intimidating to anyone… that wasn't trained to kill literal eldritch monsters. Yang on a good day would be more intimidating.

"You two are Wolfgang and Karl?" Jaune asked, unfazed, unsheathing Crocea Mors with his right hand and activating the new demonstone on his left.

"What is it to you if we fucking are?" The older one shouted, taking a boxing stance, Jaune noticed that he had knuckle dusters on.

The smaller one didn't say anything, but took a similar stance, he also had knuckle dusters.

"_Are these fucktards serious? I have a sword, yet they think…" _Jaune thought before charging in.

Before the larger one could properly react, Jaune swung Crocea Mors, sending the dog crashing back, though he noticed that these two had proper Aura unlike the horse dude from before, and it actually protected them from his attacks.

Switching his focus to the charging smaller one, Jaune let him come closer before the dog tried to punch, but it didn't connect as Jaune moved into the dog's personal space and headbutted the dog's nose, which elicited a whimper. Using the pained state of his opponent, Jaune grabbed the dog's snout with his left hand, and activated fireball, not throwing, but simply burning his opponent as the dog let out a constrained scream.

"Karl!" the larger dog shouted, charging towards Jaune. Turning Crocea Mors in his hand, Jaune held her from the blade, and whacked Wolfgang on the face with the crossguard, the connecting hit creating a sickening crunch.

Letting Karl go before he permanently burned the dog, he threw him near Wolfgang, who was whimpering on the ground as he held his face.

As the dogs whimpered on the ground, unable to stand up, Jaune watched as sizeable chunks from their Aura broke away and flew towards him, crashing into him and taking his breath away from the feeling of slight euphoria as it merged with his own. He already knew that this was how Lilin, and surprisingly enough him, gained essences… though he only learned now that he could also gain it from defeated opponents.

"Unless you want me to keep coming back and beating you senseless, or silencing you forever…" Jaune threatened, eliciting frightened whines from the dogs, "You're going to find and apologize to the other suppliers, and let them come back to work here."

"Fine, fine!" the smaller one said, his mouth functioning just a bit better than his brother, "Just no more!"

Sparing one last disgusted glance at the dogs, Jaune left the depot and went straight to the Nyan's store.

"I sorted out that problem with the suppliers for you, Wolfgang and Karl won't be threatening anyone again." Jaune told Nyan, whom seemed a bit more at ease around him.

"Thank you, Jaune!" She squeaked with excitement, her paw-like hands going over her mouth.

Jaune smiled at her reaction, she was like Blake in looks, but like Velvet when it came to her personality… which made her way too adorable. Seeing his reaction, Nyan got a red blush over her cheeks, and averted her eyes.

"I-I said, t-that is, I mean, well, t-there was a r-reward I-I promised, hold on, please!" she stuttered out before rushing past him.

Coming back with a couple of bags and a wad of cash, she put the bags on the floor and gave the cash to Jaune. "P-please take these!" she squeaked, before stepping back.

"Thanks Nyan, I'm happy to help." Jaune responded with a warm smile.

"I-I really appreciate it, Jaune." She stammered, looking at the ground. "I-I d-don't have a b-boyfriend or anything…" She said awkwardly, causing Jaune to wonder where that came from.

And as Jaune was going to answer, Nyan realized what she said, and ran out of the room with a high pitched squeak. _"Fucking shit my ears, first Ruby and now this girl!?"_ He shouted inside his mind, his free hand going to his ear.

Finding an empty dressing room, Jaune quickly changed into his new clothes, which consisted of a pair of heavy work boots, a pair of cargo pants, a short sleeve button up t-shirt, and a pair of fingerless gloves that were made out of thin, breathable material. The clothing that he kept were his trainer socks, his boxers, his leather belt, and his chestplate… he actually decided against wearing his... armoured epaulettes. He didn't call them pauldrons, because they were seriously too small for that kind of designation. He had bought them more out of desperation than anything else...

Stashing his old clothing in his room, he set out for Arthur's apartment in Demon Home.

* * *

Huh... me uploading only days apart? That's new. Anyways, this was the first time i actually wrote smut... how was it? Edit: Fixed a couple typos, also i took 2013 as the current time in Remnant since the first episode aired in 2013, and this Jaune is just some months into the first year (meaning he's 17), in this AU the Jaunedice arc never happend, and Jaune accepted Pyrrha's training much earlier. Edit: Removed the smut scene, fixed some of the typos and missing words. Edit: Changed a couple of things here and there, not much to fix in this one.


	3. Ch3: Crocea Mors, Reforged

Jaune slowed his walking a bit when he saw the metal gates to the Demon Home, the guard staring at him inquisitively. Picking up his stride, Jaune let out a relieved sigh when the guard didn't stop him.

"_Huh… this place is even grander than Lilaya's neighbourhood."_ Jaune thought as he walked through the marble-paved street. Numerous masterfully-carved statues depicting demons, in casual to sexual nudity positions as well as some… "dignified" ones littered the streets, and both apartments and mansions alike looked to be made out of marble or white stone, though none of the mansions were as grand as Lilaya's. Almost all the buildings had their own small gardens, all of which was well kept. A particular one struck his attention however, a large, well maintained rose garden. He could smell the fragrance of the roses as he walked past it, reminding him of Ruby. Looking if there was anyone around, he plucked a petal from one of the rose flowers, and ate it. The taste reminding him of the time that he ate one of Ruby's semblance's rose petals. While the actual flower had a no-sugar plant taste with the slight rose flavor, Ruby's semblance's rose petals actually tasted sweeter, as if they included sugar somehow. Chuckling, he went his way.

Stopping in front of an apartment, Jaune looked at the address and his scroll to check again if this was truly the Arthur's apartment. Satisfied, he entered inside.

Stepping into the foyer, he noticed that the place looked more like a five-star hotel than an apartment building. The luxurious carpeting, fine paintings and crystal chandeliers all contributing to give the impression that the apartments here are very exclusive, and very expensive. While reception seemed deserted, he noticed the tenant list on the wall, and saw Arthur's name on number 15.

Heading up the staircase, Jaune entered a long corridor, walking until he spotted the door to room five. Though let out a sigh as he neared the door, seeing a note that started with the Dominion Enforcer Department.

"_The occupation of this residence, namely the resident Arthur Fairbanks, has been issued with an arrest warrant. These premises are therefore under investigation by Dominion's Enforcer Department, and any unauthorised entry beyond this body is in violation of the law._

_Officer in charge of issuing the warrant: Brax. Any complaints or inquiries should be made in person at Dominion Enforcer HQ. Thank you for understanding my fucking ass." _ Jaune thought.

"Great… so he's been fucking arrested." He mumbled, letting out another sigh.

Hearing a soft scuffling sound, he turned his head around, and saw a dog faunus girl standing in the doorway into an apartment with a curious look on her face. Turning to face her, she let out a squeak and tried to step back into her apartment, but managed to trip over and fell backwards onto her rear with an ow.

As he stepped over to her to offer her a hand up, she glanced up to him with a worried look in her eyes, eyeing his weapon and chestplate. "Y-you're not an enforcer… are you?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied. "I'm here to check on Arthur, but it looks like he has been arrested."

"Ah, well, I'm Felicity, Arthur's friend." she said, reaching to take his offered hand.

"I'm Jaune." He said, helping her up.

"If you're looking to find out what happened, I'm afraid I don't really know much. Late last night, the enforcers showed up, banging on Arthur's door. When he answered, I heard them say something about plotting against Lilith, then they arrested him and dragged him away. I don't know what he did wrong… he's such a nice guy…" She explained, causing Jaune to lift an eyebrow at the last part.

"_Nice guy…? Huh, Lilith's ex then i guess… why else would she be so angry with him?" _He thought. "Thanks, Felicity."He said, noticing the way she was eyeing his exposed arms. He didn't think of himself as buff, though he wasn't lacking in muscle department even before Beacon, thanks to his dance lessons and the small self training period, which was only reinforced by Pyrrha's own training. he still didn't think of himself as truly attractive… this world was definitely a confidence booster.

Leaving the premise, he looked to his map, and found the Enforcer HQ, which was a short hike away from the west gate of Demon Home.

* * *

Arriving to the Department HQ, he saw a… large and very brutalist building. A wide courtyard, paved in drab, grey flagstones and cordoned off with chain bollards, separated the street that Jaune was standing on from the courtyard. Looking up at the building, which was completely made out of sheets of reflective glass and thick pillars of grey concrete, he saw a sign that read "Enforcer Headquarters, Blackhall".

Inspecting the courtyard further, he could see smartly dressed enforcers loitering around, with several more standing guard at each of the three main entrances. Looking at the entries, he noticed two Enforcer only and one with the sign that read "Public Inquiries, 24/7".

Going through the glass doors of the main building, he entered the small entrance hall. It was pretty empty save for the noticeboard on a nearby wall, filled with information leaflets and posters of all kinds.

Further into the building, he finally entered the reception area, with low sofas and several people around, there was also a horse man enforcer directly looking at him, and he seemed to be guarding a door that led further into the building. Looking at the reception, he saw a cat girl, similar to Nyan, but this one didn't look as beautiful, or so he thought. She had long, bleach-blonde hair, which was a huge turn off for him since he had natural blonde hair, a… pretty face completely plastered in makeup… and a massive pair of breasts that threatened to burst out of her half-buttoned up shirt. While her cute cat ears twitched towards him, she nonetheless continued to focus on the small mirror on her desk, putting on bright pink lipstick to her… large lips. _"The fuck… did they put an air-headed bimbo as a receptionist… to what's basically the fucking police headquarters? Huh…" _He thought to himself.

Walking to the bimbo cat girl, "Oi." Jaune said, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, like, heya! Soz about, like, not seein' ya and stuff!" She exclaimed, breaking off from applying makeup to greet him with a happy smile. Leaning over the desk, she bit her lip and pushed out her chest, and gave him a great view of her cleavage through her half unbuttoned shirt. _"No bra huh… not bad." _He thought.

"Haha! What'cha lookin' at, hot stuff." She giggled, "Y'need any help with, like, enforcer thing and stuff?" She asked and pushed her breasts forward.

"_She doesn't look too bad… but that fucking way of speaking is heresy." _He thought with a sigh.

"I'm looking for Brax, need to have a chat with him about Arthur's arrest. You know where can i find him?" Jaune asked, folding his arms.

"Ooh! You're, like, super lucky, and stuff! Brax is, like, totally the hottest guy here!" Candi squealed and excitedly reached down to get something from under her desk "When you see him, tell him that his little slut's, like, super horny and stuff, will ya? And tell him he'd, like, better have given up on tryin' to use that stupid little potion of his on me again!"

Looking at the piece of paper Candi was presenting to him, he saw that it was an enforcer pass that allowed enforcers to go further into the building. _"This is why you don't put air headed bimbos to the fucking reception desk…" _He thought with a chuckle, pocketing the paper.

"Y'know, I'm sure he, like, told me something about these passes… huh… well, if I can't remember it, it's not like important, right? Anyway, his office is, umm, like, down there, then over to the left… no… right! Then, like, just look for his name on one of the doors! That's how I find him!" She said, looking as if the mere brain power required to sum up basic directions was higher than her capabilities.

"Thanks Candi…" Jaune murmured, moving towards the door guarded by the horse man. With a show of the pass, he was granted access.

Finding the office, he looked at the nameplate that read "Brax: Chief of Dominion Operations". _"The fuck? Is he the Chief of Police of Dominion City?" _Jaune thought, and knocked on the door, getting a low, gruff reply. "Enter!"

Entering the office, the first thing he noticed was the posters of scantily clad girls plastered over the walls. Apart from that, the only interesting thing was the mahogany desk, and the wolf man sitting behind it. As Jaune slammed the door shut, the wolf man he assumed to be Brax stood up. Jaune noticed that Brax was one of those complete wolf men, and apart from the black hair on top of his head, he was completely covered in grey fur. A pair of angry yellow eyes glared at Jaune, whom returned a glare in return.

"I told that stupid slut to stop handing out passes! Who the hell are you!?" He growled, in a stance that was ready to lunge at Jaune, who activated his burning clear demonstone on his left arm and unsheathed Crocea Mors in response, though held his sword casually for now.

"I'm here to find out what happened to Arthur, his apartment was empty, and the arrest warrant had your name on it." Jaune replied.

"As if I'd tell you that! You come barging into my office, then expect me to hand out classified information!? I think I know exactly the punishment you deserve!" Brax shouted. As he was talking, he activated a familiar sight of arcane fire around his arm.

It was Brax that charged, or rather, lunged at Jaune first. Dodging to the side, Jaune brought down Crocea Mors, hitting Brax mid-air and sending him crashing into the side of his office.

"Hmph. I was expecting a bit more from the Chief of Police. But I guess a Beowulf is always a Beowulf, huh?" Jaune asked, holding Crocea Mors in front of him with both hands.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Brax asked as he was getting up. Charging a fireball, he shot at Jaune before charging at him, whom shielded himself from the fireball with the flames of his own demonstone, slightly skidding back.

Blocking a claw slash from Brax with his forearm, Jaune was forced a couple steps back from the strength of the hit. _"Hmm… he has strength, and his Aura is even better than the dobermanns from Arcade." _Jaune assessed as he redirected another swipe, stepping into Brax's guard and thrusting Crocea Mors into his throat, which made Brax cough and lose strength as he stepped back. Punching Brax with a fire covered left hand, Jaune sent him back crashing into his mahogany desk, Brax bouncing off of the furniture rather painfully.

"Fuck…" Brax muttered, trying to stand up before Jaune crashed a foot down, pushing Brax's face into the ground and getting a pained whine in return.

"Now, what the fuck happened to Arthur?" Jaune asked, prompting Brax to tap his leg with a shaky hand. Removing his foot from Brax' head, Jaune watched as Brax sit up, and slid himself near his desk, before he grabbed a piece of paper from a pile of freshly signed documents.

"_Dominion Enforcer Department, record of slave transfer." _Jaune started to read the paper, _"Slave transfer!? … I guess there is still slavery in this world." _He thought, before continuing. _"The person Arthur Fairbanks, having been found guilty of treason, has, according to law, been enslaved. Following standard procedure, the slave's ownership has been transferred from the Dominion Enforcer Department to a registered slave trader, who has been chosen by random lottery. Officer in charge of transferring slave ownership: Brax, Slave trader taking ownership: Scarlett, Contact Address: Scarlett's Shop, Slaver Alley." _Finishing reading the paper, Jaune pocketed it.

Looking at the pitiful state of Brax one last time, Jaune left the office. _"So, slavery exists and is a normal thing here…" _He thought, standing outside the Enforcer HQ. Opening his map, Jaune found slaver alley, a short hike west of Lilaya's mansion. _"At least this city is small…"_ He thought with annoyance, pocketing his scroll.

* * *

Walking according to the map, he couldn't help but notice that he'd have to go through a "shady" alleyway, or so Rose had called them. As he was walking through it, he spotted a girl leaning back against a wall.

"Hey, babe! You want a good time?" She asked, stepping in front of him and blocking his way. She was a cat girl with only a pair of yellow cat eyes, black cat ears and a black cat tail. Her skin was dark, and she was wearing… quite the provocative clothing. A pink underbust corset and a miniskirt so short it didn't even cover her… holes, though those bits were covered with a pair of g-string panties. Her bra was open, revealing her breasts but not nipples, as she had nipple tapes underneath.

"_Damn…" _Jaune thought, eyeing her body. _"Is this what i have to get used to if i don't want to get a boner every few minutes here… damn it. Can't decide if she's a prostitute or not, though."_

As he was eyeing her, she came forwards with a saw on her hips, "Come on! Only three hundred and ninety five flames, and Jenny is yours!" She whined.

"Sorry, no." Jaune quickly mumbled with a red face, picking up speed and almost running from the alleyway.

* * *

Exiting the alleyway just to enter another one, Jaune turned a corner came across a small, well-kept courtyard.

Clean, grey cobblestone lined the floor, and in the middle of the little square, surrounded by wooden benches, a bubbling stream of water cascaded out of a finely-crafted stone fountain. On three of its sides, multiple narrow entrances linked this area to the surrounding alleyways, but it was the fourth entrance that drew Jaune's attention. A huge, open gateway, flanked by a pair of muscular horse men, was built into the wall, and it was through this opening that he could hear the sound of a marketplace.

As he walked closer, he noticed that the guards didn't react to him, but they were focused on who was leaving the area. Crossing the courtyard, he saw the words "Slaver Alley" cast into the the dull iron framing of the gate, and on the walls to either side, he could see promotional materials for various slave traders.

Nearing the entrance, he saw an information board on a nearby wall, detailing an "Arcane Shield" that was cast over the entire area, supposedly protecting the marketplace from Arcane Storms. Feeling his Aura, he noticed the faint traces of Arcane in the surrounding area, and saw a faint pink crackle of the Shield's Arcane Energy in the air. Looking to the top of the information board, he saw a note explaining that one must possess a slaver license before being able to buy and sell slaves. The sentence underneath was crossed, and a sticky note with the words "Slaver Licenses are not being issued" was put on top of it.

Entering the marketplace, the first area he saw a collection of public stocks positioned right in the middle of a wide courtyard. Looking through them, he saw multiple slaves put in these stocks, completely naked, and with the note of what holes the public was allowed to use. A larger information board in the middle explained the purpose of this… place, and Jaune learned that it was for punishment. Among the slaves he could see that all of them were animal people, some, like the wolf man, squirrel man and the rabbit girl were "Greater Morphs", a term that he came across while reading more about slavery on his way here, and a lesser tiger girl currently put on the stocks for punishment.

Looking at them, he unconsciously balled his hand into a fist before he walked around some more, finally finding Scarlett's Shop. Looking over the state of the shop, he frowned. Unlike the other shops around, the large glass windows were empty of any signs of slaves for sale. And while the areas in front of all the other shops are filled with advertisement boards and platforms upon which they display their goods, the area in front of this shop is completely barren.

Entering, his hopes of Arthur was dashed as the inside was as barren as the outside. The only person in the shop being the gloomy looking… harpy slouched down at the shop's desk.

The harpy, who Jaune assumed to be Scarlett, looked up at him as he entered the shop, and with an annoyed puff, "If you aren't here to donate any slaves, then you'd better turn around and fuck right off! I'm not in the mood to deal with any fucking morons like you today." She shouted.

Narrowing his eyes, he walked over to the desk as the harpy shouted, "Didn't I tell you to fuck off already!?"

"I need to find a human named Arthur." He said, glaring at her. Unlike other people though, she glared right back.

"If I hear that fucking name one more fucking time, I swear I'm going to kill someone! Are you working with them!? Huh!? Those fucking cunts who fucked me over!? You've got five fucking seconds to start explaining!" She shouted while standing up, though it was apparent from her posture and muscles that she was just a civilian.

Thinking that fighting fire with fire wouldn't work against someone he could kill in one move, Jaune thought calming her down would be the best course of action. "Calm down, I'm not working with "them", whoever they might be. I'm just tracking Arthur for a close friend of his. I found out from a… _helpful _enforcer that he was meant to have been given to you. The shop looks empty, so i would like to know what happened to him." He said.

Thinking about it, she smiled. "There might be a way for both of us to profit here… I know what happened to Arthur, and where he's gone, but I'm not going to give it to you for free." She said, sitting back down.

"And, what is it that I need to do?" Jaune said with a sigh, thinking of how many more fucking steps he needed to take before getting to Arthur… and then there was the business with Lilaya and Arthur, he bet he needed to solve that one too… fucking fuck.

"As you said, the shop is empty. And my matriarch is not going to be happy with when she finds out. If you want to find out what happened to that bastard, you're going to go up to the Harpy Nests, find a matriarch called "Helena", tell her that my business is bust, and take whatever punishment she'll decide upon on my behalf." She explained with a shit eating grin.

"Fine, I'll do it, but if I come back and find you not upholding your end of the bargain…" Jaune said with an intense glare, only for Scarlett to return his glare.

"Just fuck off already! Fuck, you're a real asshole to try and talk to, you know!?" She shouted, "Don't bother coming back here until you've taken Helena's punishment, ok? And don't let her go easy on you, I'm gonna enjoy hearing what she did to you." She ends with a sadistic glee.

Matching her gleeful face with an unimpressed expression, Jaune left the shop.

* * *

Jaune returned to Lilaya's home for some respite. Lying on the bed, he looked at the clock, which read 12:09.

His mine went back to his fight with Brax, and the… "fire shield" that he summoned during it.

"_Hmm… that was just a spur of the moment, but it worked. This Arcane Aura made my own Aura so flexible... I don't think even Ren would be able to do something like that." _He thought, summoning his flames and the fire shield again. While it didn't look like the heater shield of Crocea Mors, being more circular, it covered a fair bit of his torso and face when he placed it in front of him. It wasn't too physical though, it could easily defend against other fire elemental attacks… and maybe air since air school mostly attacked using gasses, but physical attacks, ice and earth spells would most likely be able to simply go through.

"_I wonder what else can I do… what about applying more Aura?" _He thought, remembering the Aura technique Pyrrha showed him, it was a technique that made use of infusing your weapon with Aura, and keeping it bound to the weapon or unleashing it with Dust.

"I should do it somewhere else though… I might just burn the room down." He muttered, securing Crocea Mors to his belt, and putting his chestplate on, he went down to the Lilaya's lab.

* * *

"Hey Lilaya." Jaune greeted, prompting the half-demon to look at him with a smile. Curiously enough, Rose was nowhere to be found.

"Hi, Jaune. Need something?" She asked with a flirtatious wink, stretching in her seat and giving Jaune a wonderful view of her cleavage.

"I'm thinking of training with my Arcane Aura… I've noticed that it changed my… 'Remnantian' Aura quite a bit since they've merged. Is there any place I can safely practice fire spells in here?." He asked, before stepping back from the glint that appeared in Lilaya's eyes.

"None of the rooms are fire proof right now, but there are a couple rooms with purely stone walls, we could vacate their furniture… yes! You did great by coming to me first, this will no doubt add to our research!" She said with excitement, running past him towards the door, no doubt towards one of those rooms.

* * *

Jaune swung Crocea Mors once again, an arc of fire and Aura almost as tall as Jaune himself crashing into the stone wall, leaving deep cracks in the process.

"I've never seen someone use Aura like that." Lilaya commented from the side. She was standing a fair bit back and taking notes.

"Really?" Jaune asked, rolling his shoulders. "It's an Aura-Dust technique I've seen before, just Arcane-Aura version basically."

"Dust?" She asked, folding her arms under her breasts.

"It's a type of… propellant in my world. Well, almost the only propellant we use. It's used as fuel, ammunition, or can be used with Aura through a medium like a weapon or a tool… I could technically replicate some of the things you can do with Arcane spells here, but Dust isn't actual magic." He explained.

"Hmm… you say that Aura exists in your world, but what's the difference between… Remnant's and this world's?" She questioned.

"It's… much more static, so to say. The amount of control you can have over the Arcane Aura isn't even reachable by the masters of my world. It just flows so freely…" He said, looking at his hand as he circulated his Aura through his arm. "Although, if the amount of Aura Brax and those other dog men from the Shopping Arcade is anything to go by, Remnant Aura is much larger in volume… but now I have both fused together." He said with a smirk.

"That's… great." Lilaya seemed to be a bit unnerved, "Do you have any other new spells?" She asked.

"I have this," Jaune replied, summoning his Fire Shield, "I made this to shield myself against a fireball, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing but it worked."

"Hmm… looks like a localized Flame Cloak… the time it takes you to learn new spells is ridiculously short…" she mumbled, bending slightly to inspect the shield…

"_Don't get a boner, don't get a boner…" _Jaune was chanting in his head.

"Can you try any other element?" She asked, walking back a bit.

"Not sure… don't think so." He replied, "I could most likely try to learn spells from the Water element, since I already know the Ice Shard… but I just can't visualize Earth or Air spells like I can visualize Fire." He said, trying to concentrate.

"You technically don't even know Fire, though. It's the demonstone that's giving you the ability… question is, would you still be able to cast fire spells like that without the demonstone?" She asked.

Jaune removed the demonstone from his Aura, curious to the answer of that question himself. When he presented the demonstone to Lilaya, she raised an eyebrow once she saw the demonstone.

"That isn't the one i gave you." She commented, taking it.

"Nope, I was lucky enough to see a clear one in the Arcane Arts store. I thought it would be a good investment." He reasoned. Trying to visualize the fire like before, he found it much harder to concentrate on the element. After a couple minutes of trying, he felt the telltale signs of fire on his arm, though they were quite weak.

"Hmm… either you have a natural affinity towards Fire, or the clear demonstone really helped with your understanding of Fire. You might think of it as weak currently, and it is… but you do have the very basics down, you just have to keep training it. No one wields magic like a master from the start." She explained, summoning a large fireball without a demonstone herself.

"Huh… that took a lot, actually." He said, dispelling the flames and gesturing Lilaya for his demonstone.

"While this demonstone clearly amplifies your ability, the amount of understanding it'll grant you won't be any better than this even after extended use. Try to train without it as much as possible…" She said, giving the demonstone back to him.

"Thanks, Lilaya. I've noticed that none of the weapons here have actual steel on their blades… do you know anyone that can forge actual steel weapons?" He asked, letting the demonstone sink back into his Aura and relishing in the feeling.

"... I might know someone. Why?" She asked.

Unsheathing Crocea Mors, he held her from the blade, looking at the weapon, "She… is a bastard sword. The length of the blade is on the shorter side for her size, and the handle is the same for two handed use, though it IS just large enough to be used two handed. I find that I'm much better when using her two handed, so I'd like to reforge her into a proper longsword." He explained.

"There is an old succubus living in the south-western part of the city, she's one of the oldest non-Elder Lilin around, let me show her apartment on the map." She said, pointing towards an apartment block deep into the alleyways.

"Thanks again, Lilaya." He said, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Before he could leave though, an arm sneaked around his stomach.

"Oh hell no. You're not keeping me away from your cock twice!" She said, locking lips with him as soon as he turned around.

It was a very steamy night…

* * *

Sitting upright with his legs crossed and his hands simply resting on his knees, he tried to circulate his Aura through his entire body. It was an Aura training technique that Ren had taught him, it was supposed to increase one's control over his Aura through constant but small use of it. At first, while training with Ren, he tried to sit in the lotus position, but he never could quite get his legs to… bend the way Ren's legs did, though Ren had assured that he didn't need the position to do it, leading to Jaune simply crossing his legs.

"_Do I even need this anymore? My Aura does whatever I command… basically automatically."_ Jaune thought, opening his eyes as he stopped meditating. Looking at the clock near his bed, he saw that it was 07:10, it had been around twenty minutes since he woke up.

It was around 09:00 when he was done with his usual workout, currently taking a shower in his room. _"Hmm… body feels slightly different, as if i gained more muscle than normal... I wonder if the Arcane Aura changed the effects of regular Aura workouts?" _He thought, washing his hair, which came to his shoulders when wet, even if it normally looked shorter because of how messy it was. _"Heh, maybe I should start combing…"_

* * *

Jaune parried a sword to the side, immediately following up with a thrust, which was deflected by the hand of his assailant.

"Not bad." She commented, a succubus with chin length blonde hair, blue eyes and light-red skin. Looking down a bit, he noticed her height being around 140 centimeters or so. Her chest was quite flat as well, most likely A-cup if not a training one… though while her chest was flat, her hips, thighs, and butt was… quite womanly. Her build reminded him of Weiss and Ruby. She also had the usual succubus parts, a pair of black swept-back horns, bat like wings the same colour as her skin and a spaded tail.

"_Heh… if Ruby had my colours…" _He thought, looking at the adorable succubus.

"Now, what brings a… human like you to my nest?" She asked, as they circled each other.

"Lilaya told me she knew an old succubus around here who could work with steel." He replied, gesturing to his sword without compromising his stance.

"You know Lilaya?" She asked, surprised, before she sheathed her sword, prompting Jaune to do the same.

"Yep. Told me you could help with my sword." He answered.

"I could try… I don't see any problems with it though." She replied, before turning the other way. "My forge is through here."

* * *

The forge didn't look too different from his family's, though he could also see a desk much like Lilaya's with enchantment equipment on it.

"What do you exactly want to do?" She asked, leaning on her desk.

"I… want to change her shape, basically. Turn her into a proper longsword." He said, unsheathing Crocea Mors and leaving it on the desk.

"Hmm… I could lengthen the blade, but what about the hilt?" She was inspecting the sword, turning her around in her hands.

"While the handle is just long enough for a two-handed use, it's not a dedicated one. So, lengthen that also. The guard… I don't mind the shape, it's a part of her signature look after all, but do lengthen the quillons. While keeping the style, of course." He explained, pointing at the sword while gesturing.

"Could be done, through magic that is. You can't usually completely reforge a sword through normal means. What about her… sheath? It seems a bit different than usual." She asked.

Unclipping the sheath, he turned it into a shield, getting a shocked look from her. "This is the shield part… but I don't use it, doesn't fit my style."

"I'll do it, but if you have no use for the shield, that'll be the payment." She said, "Normally I was going to ask for something else but… that looks interesting."

"_... it's a part of Crocea Mors… but it'll no longer be after reforging her. And Lilaya trusts this succubus… fine, if that is the price, let it be." _He thought, presenting the shield to her.

"Thank you. Let me draw the sword before i go into reforging, I'd like to be able to make a sword similar to this, to be able to use the sheath functionality of that shield." She said, taking papers from her desk and going to work.

Jaune leaned on a wall nearby, watching her work. He realized this was the first time he truly paid attention to her body. She was wearing a short black crop top and a pair of black hotpants, a sleeveless dark red open front short jacket was thrown over her crop top, and, curiously enough, she was wearing knee high black heeled gothic boots that didn't quite fit with the rest of her outfit. It was quite… subdued than what was the norm in Dominion… though he could say the same for Lilaya's outfit.

Turning her attention to the reforging process, she put Crocea Mors over a pentagon shaped stone tablet with an intricate pentagram drawn on it. There were small, pink coloured clear demonstones in each corner, a colour Jaune had never seen on demonstones before. _"I wonder what are they for… could it be pure Arcane Aura instead of elemental Aura?" _He thought.

Leaving the sword for a moment, she went for one of the chests in the corner of the room, and pulled out sheets of steel. _"... those are not some stainless steel sheets right? She's supposed to be reforging a weapon here…" _He thought, weirded out by it.

Turning back to the sword, she put the steel sheets over Crocea Mors, and activated her own burning demonstone, lighting up the ones on the stone tablet, as well as the pentagram in the process. Slowly running her delicate fingers over the sheets and the sword, he saw them start to melt into each other, as her other hand followed, she gave even more shape to the blade.

* * *

"That was great." Jaune said, adjusting his clothes. "I'm guessing you're done with Crocea Mors?" He asked. The blacksmith Succubus had woken him up from his short nap with a blowjob, that turned into proper sex.

"Yeah…" She said, caressing her belly, which rang alarm bells for Jaune.

"Wait wait wait… did you just force me to creampie you!? What are we going to do if you get pregnant!?" Jaune panicked, he could very well become a father!

"Ah relax, while I'm sure to get pregnant, I don't get why you're panicking." She said, as if pregnancy was some easy deal… maybe it was for succubus? He didn't know.

"Why are you so calm? Pregnancy is a big deal…" He replied, shoulders hunched and wide eyed.

"Big deal? It takes around a week." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"_A fucking week__!?_ What!?" He thought, "Wait what do you mean a week? What about the child!?" He asked.

"Oh, they'll grow up in a couple of hours. No need to teach them anything as well, they know most things that their mother knows from birth." She replied with a smile. "I can't wait to see our children… your Aura is strong, stronger than most demons… too strong for a human." She continued.

"Oh… its a thing… anyways, why don't you come live with Lilaya, if I say, and you two are friends… she'll accept." He offered, even if the pregnancy was going to be THIS short, he didn't want to miss it.

"I'll… think about it." She replied, before going to his reforged sword. Taking Crocea Mors from the weaponsmith, he saw that her blade was much longer and had a stronger taper. The quillons of the guard was much longer, though the guard as a whole was not different in width. The handle had been elongated with a slight taper towards the pommel, which was enlarged as well to counter the change in balance. Her colour scheme was the same, with gold coloured crossguard and pommel, a white steel blade and a dark blue handle.

"She's beautiful." He commented, testing the balance. Taking a couple swings, he smiled as he heard her sing through the air.

"I still don't know your name, by the way." She said, presenting him a dark blue leather and white steel scabbard, it seemed custom made for Crocea Mors. The second hanger even had the Arc family symbol.

"_When did she make this?" _He thought, fastening the scabbard to his belt and unsheathing Crocea Mors, which fit perfectly.

"Jaune Soleil Arc." He answered with a slight bow.

"You can call me Agnes." She said, mimicking his bow, which drew a chuckle from him.

"Tell me if you need anything with the pregnancy, alright?" He said, ruffling her hair as she flailed her arms to stop him.

"Alright…" She said, a bit quietly. Leaving the forge, Jaune opened his map, locating the Harpy Nests entrance… It was time to pay this Helena a visit.

* * *

Oi. Since I made Jaune a two hand user in this fic, I decided to change Crocea Mors a bit... the blade is Oakeshott type 18b, with diamond cross section while the pommel is a type T1. The handle doesn't have a waist, and the guard is that of Crocea Mors in shape, just larger and more of a proper longsword size. Seriously... the original Crocea Mors basically doesn't have a pommel, and the guard is so small it might as well be decorative. Anyways, I didn't write a second sex scene with Lilaya since i already wrote one for her. I'm not going to write secondary sex scenes with characters if there isn't anything special about it. Btw, this weaponsmith succubus isn't an in game character, so she's basically an OC, but I needed someone for this... she might or might not become a permanent character. Oh and, greater morphs are those completely anthropomorphic ones while lessers are the usual anime cat/dog girl looking ones. Edit: The crossover world is Lilith's Throne, I remember saying it in the first chapter but there you go random citizen. Second Edit: Changed Alexa's name to Helena, as it was changed in the game in one of the recent updates. Fixed some typos, removed the smut scene.


	4. Ch4: Helena, the Queen of Harpies

Jaune looked up when he noticed the shade that the harpy nests casted on the streets below, giant trees intertwined with tall buildings creating a dystopian, "nature reclaiming urban areas after the fall of civilization" kind of look. He also noticed some harpies flying to and fro from their nests, though they were so high up that he couldn't make out any details.

Nearing the main building, he saw an arrow shaped sign that read "Harpy Nests". Looking through the glass doors, he could see yet another extravagantly decorated lobby, with a row of elevators on one side, and an unusual amount of harpies either socializing or simply sitting on many sofas that little the area.

Entering the building, Jaune looked towards the front desk, though couldn't get close due to the group of harpies surrounding it. It sounded like they were arguing… about whose feathers were the most attractive.

Entering one of the elevators, he went for the number pad, but saw that there were only two floors… one up and one down. _"I kinda expected more…"_ He thought, before pushing the up button.

Leaving the elevator, he found himself in yet another lobby. Though this time, there were a lot of enforcers around instead of harpies…

Approaching the front desk, a lesser wolf girl enforcer waved to him, before she called out to him. "Hey you, yeah you, come over here!"

"Hey, I need to find a harpy matriarch called Helena, do you know where she is?" He asked the cute enforcer.

Looking surprised, she took a second to respond. "Well, I don't know where exactly in the nests any particular harpies are, but if it's the matriarch you're after with that name, then watch out; she's trouble. She's got a reputation for being extremely quick to take offence at anything, even for a harpy, so choose your words carefully."

"Alright." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait, hold on a moment." She said, prompting him to turn towards her. "I don't know if you know what happened here recently, but I'd better inform you of the facts before you go out there. Basically, some dumb dog-girl decided to say to Helena that she's not as pretty as another matriach she'd seen. Well, after Helena got her flock to fuck that dog-girl into a broken mess, she decided to go see how pretty this other matriarch was. One thing led to another, and within about twenty minutes we almost had a full-blown riot in our hands."

Leaning back in her chair, she gestured around before continuing, "It took far more enforcers than you see here to get things under control. Tensions are still running high in the nests, so make sure you don't do anything to offend any of the matriarchs, okay? These harpies may look weak, but they're no joke if you piss them off, so remember to mind your manners out there!"

Bending down to retrieve something under her desk, she would've given Jaune a nice view… if she wasn't wearing her uniform properly.

"_Eh, still nice."_ Jaune thought, resting his left hand on the pommel of Crocea Mors out of habit.

Straightening back up, she held out a little booklet to him. Reaching out to take it, he saw the words "All about Harpies" on the front cover. "Here you go, make sure you've read through and understood all this before going out into the nests. Oh, and please try to be careful out there!" She said.

"Alright, thanks." He said, before noticing a muscular greater horse-man giving out orders to a pair of cat girls. He had chevrons on his uniform, marking him as a sergeant.

"Alright, report back here as soon as you get that warrant," Jaune heard the sergeant say. "These harpies are getting out of control… Oh, and Alice, before you go, if I hear just one more rumor about you shirking your duties to go visit your boyfriend, I'll fuck you myself! Now get out of my sight!" He shouted.

As the cat-girls left, Jaune found his opportunity to talk, but was cut off as the sergeant saw him and gave a sigh. "What is it now? If one of those harpy bitches out there did something, I don't have the time to help you. You should've known the risks before going out there!"

Giving an unimpressed stare, Jaune was finally able to speak. "Actually, I came here to ask if I could help. I couldn't help but overhear how much trouble you're having with these harpies. I could be of help." He said, gesturing to his sword.

"Hah!" The sergeant laughs, "You think you could do what half of the enforcers in Dominion couldn't!?"

Giving the sergeant an intense glare, Jaune internally chuckled when the sergeant started to wilt.

"Ugh… I can't believe it's come to this, but I've run out of ideas…" The horse-man mumbled before turning to a door behind him, opening it, he beckoned Jaune to follow.

Entering the office, Jaune stood to the side as sergeant went to the wooden desk, and plopped down on the chair. Leafing through a pile of papers, he pulled out three separate sheets, before handing them over to Jaune. Each of the papers were dedicated to a separate, exceptionally beautiful harpy. As Jaune was looking over the papers, the sergeant started speaking.

"So, as everyone's aware, the harpy nests are exceptionally dangerous right now. The more prominent of the matriarchs have been at each other's throats ever since that business with the dog-girl. We've come to an agreement with Helena, who if you didn't know, is the most important of the matriarchs. Those other three however, are refusing the cooperate." He explained, nodding to the papers in Jaune's hand.

"That one with the blonde feathers is Brittany, the mean-looking one is Diana, and the other one is called Lexi. They outright refuse to get along with one another, and their little ongoing feud is causing the nests to descend into anarchy. We've even started to get reports of harpies attacking travelers in broad daylight! No matter how many enforcer patrols we send out, nothing changes. As much as I hate to admit it, it's the matriarchs who are the ones responsible for keeping law and order up here." Sergeant finishes.

"So, I just need to get the matriarchs under control, and the rest will follow?" Jaune asked, getting a nod in return.

"If we tried sending enforcers in to do that, it'd be an insult to all the harpy flocks. Helena would probably get involved, which is the last thing we need. I hate asking for help like this, but if by some miracle you're able to subdue those three, I could offer you a five thousand flame reward." The sergeant says a bit grimly.

"Consider it done." Jaune said, leaving the office. _"Heh… just got a mission from a government official to subdue some criminals… suck it team RWBY, NPR! I'm going on a Huntsman mission way before any of you!" _He thought with a grin.

* * *

_Remnant, Beacon dorms._

Ruby was sulking again… Yang could understand why, while Jaune wasn't as close to her as he was to Ruby, she still felt worried for him... but they knew he was alive! This was way too much… ugh. "Bless you." She said, hearing Ruby sneeze.

"Jaune just talked about me! I know it!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed, brightening up for a second.

"_How, why, when, what the hell?" _Was the only thing going through Yang's mind…

* * *

Walking through the narrow catwalks that connected each nest, he found that it was pretty much deserted, harpies already didn't need to walk, and it seemed like he was the only one who wasn't afraid of these flying fried chicken. Though he did notice some groups of harpies looking down from their nests, mostly at him. Some pointed at him and giggled, some of those even winking at him, while he could see disdain on others faces.

Passing through a nest, he could feel almost every single one of them staring at him, some didn't seem hostile, while others stood up to glare at him… though they were quickly shot down once he replied in kind. One particularly brave one stood in his path, not wilting under his glare.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She shouted, "I bet you're here to steal our eggs! Or insult our matriarch! You'll pay for this!" She continued, though he noticed her taking hungry glances at the exposed part of his arms. Inspecting her in return, he had to take a double take, she was wearing a pair of crotchless panties and an open cup bra… she was on full display! He couldn't deny her beauty though, while her skin was dark, her feathers were a beautiful lilac in colour, and her eyes were green. She was also tiny in height, much like every other harpy.

"_So… she's acting like this because she wants me to fertilize her... EGGS? … shit, did that pun even actually work? Also that's kinda hot." _He thought, chuckling at his own horrible pun skills. "Fine," He started, though didn't activate his demonstone or unsheathe Crocea Mors, he didn't need them for this.

Unfurling her wings, the harpy gave herself a boost as she jumped forwards, her fist already in position.

Jaune ducked under her punch, only to grab her by her ankles as he rose back up. Turning her in his hands, he slammed her to the ground, though not with enough force to actually injure her.

"You give up?" He asked the immobilized harpy, getting a glare that turned… sexual in return. Pushing her hips upwards, she moaned as she spread her legs apart. _"Damn it, I don't have time for this…"_ He thought. Looking around, he saw a sofa, and flung her in that direction before running out of the nest.

"CHICKEN! CHICKEEEEN!" He could hear some of the harpies laugh and shout after him, which just made him laugh as well.

* * *

Jaune finally arrived at one of the three nests that housed the matriarchs after some time. His journey hadn't been smooth though, having to fight at least four more times after that exhibitionist harpy… the FIRST exhibitionist harpy. The second exhibitionist one had got him thinking, since she didn't have lady bits. Actually consulting the booklet he had received from the wolf girl, he learned that no harpies were masculine, and even the "males" of the species were strictly feminine. It did explain why most of them weren't interested in him, since both sex of the species were strictly feminine, no harpies were androphilic unless it was an exception, and only few of them were actually bisexual.

"_I guess I should count myself lucky that my first fight was with a bisexual harpy…"_ He thought.

Looking up at the multi-level nest, he could see harpies socializing or… having sex. Though he noticed something unusual, a difference both from what he had seen so far, and the booklet. Most of the harpies had bleach-blonde feathers, and their proportions were much bigger than usual. Large hips, butts and breasts were the norm in this nest. _"Oh god, this is the bimbo nest, isn't it? They all look like the harpy version of fucking Candi!" _He lamented in his own mind…

Looking further up, he could see a large gathering of the flock surrounding a harpy, whom he recognized from the papers. _"The matriarch…"_ He thought. Looking around when some of them noticed him, he saw that none of them seemed hostile, and they were much more relaxed than the harpies he met in the smaller nests.

Making his way up towards the matriarch, he got a good look at her in person. While her bleach blonde colour wasn't exactly attractive to him, her face and proportions reminded him of Yang, and they were both extremely beautiful in a very similar manner, though Yang won in his opinion, since she was a natural blonde.

While a large group of bimbo harpies surrounded the matriarch, a particular one seemed to be really close, and it was this particular harpy that noticed him first.

"Brittany! There's, like, some man over there!" She whisper-shouted to the matriarch.

Instantly all the harpies stared at him, unnerving him a bit. Sure, he could take them in a fight and be confident in his victory, but the attention was a bit much.

"Like, who do you think you are!? Coming up here uninvited is, like, super rude y'know!?" She shouted, getting up from the sunbed she was lying in and resting her feathered hands on her large hips.

"I'm here for the unrest, the enforcers are having a hard time keeping the peace and they request your cooperation." He said, resting his left hand on the pommel of Crocea Mors as he hardened his face.

"Like, that is soooo not my problem!" She said, making a dismissive hand gesture. "How about, like, you fuck off with your silly little moaning! I'm, like, sooo tempted to get Lauren here to teach you a lesson right now!"

"So the hard way, huh?" Jaune quipped, unsheathing Crocea Mors, which drew gasps from the nearby flock as Brittany glared at him. "Calm your nest the fuck down, or I'll make them." He said.

Brittany's face went red with anger, "Lauren, teach this man a lesson! Like, nobody talks to me like that!" She shouted.

Holding Crocea Mors from her blade, Jaune smacked Lauren across the face with the crossguard, stopping the harpy in her charge as a sickening crunch was heard from the hit. Did these fucking civilians really think it was a good idea to attack someone with weapons and armour?

Looking around, he saw a lot of the harpies nervously glance at each other, before some of them started to shuffle towards his side of the nest. It seemed like they were trying to hedge their bets, seemingly ready to support him if he managed to prove his strength.

Letting out a scream, Brittany charged at him as well, shouting "You're gonna pay for this and stuff!"

"_... dammit she looks too much like Yang. Fine."_ He thought, just before holding Crocea Mors casually with his left hand and throwing a relatively weak right punch to Brittany's solar plexus, which was more than enough to knock the wind out of her lungs.

Sheathing his sword, Jaune sent a hard look at the harpies surrounding him as Brittany heaved for air, seemingly in pain.

After a couple moments, she pushed herself to onto her knees, looking at Jaune with a pout. "Ah…like, you're so powerful and stuff! Who are you!?" She asked.

"Your new leader." He replied, instinctively bringing his Aura to fore for intimidation, "I don't care how you normally determine a flock's leader, I'm in charge now!"

Jaune looked down with confusion for a second when she let out a sexual moan, though remembered how the Arcane Aura had an aphrodisiac effect on people.

"Y-yes master! I'll be, l-like, super good for you!" she replied, looking at him with lust.

As their matriarch submitted herself to him, he noticed the rest of the flock bowing down as well. "You're all going to calm down! No more feuds, and no more attacking travelers through the harpy nests! I declare Brittany as my second in command, she'll be the acting leader in my absence." He commanded.

As he heard the chorus of agreements, he noticed Brittany shuffling towards him, holding a pink and white lollipop in her hands. "Master! If you, like, wanted to look like us, give this a lick! I promise to keep everything under control for you! We'll all be good, won't we, girls?" She said, turning her attention to the flock towards the end of her sentence.

Taking the lollipop from Brittany, he inspected the normal looking treat. "What do you mean it'll make me look like you?" He asked.

"Like, it has transformative enchantments on it, you'll look just like us, master!" Brittany said, clinging to his arm. Looking down, he took a closer look at her. Other than the bird-like features of her harpy heritage, she really was like a copy of Yang.

"_Hmm… I wonder if fucking her in front of her nest would cement me further as the leader… nah."_ He considered for a second, before saying his goodbyes and leaving the nest.

* * *

Jaune swung yet another fist, throwing a harpy crashing back into her nest. He wasn't even caring about his strength anymore, just punching his way through the seemingly endless amount of challengers in his way.

Moving through, he barely noticed his second stop, this particular nest looking just like any other minor ones, though what gave it away was the unusually large amount of harpies loitering on the nest. Looking through the crowd to spot the matriarch, he noticed that a large majority were rather… plain looking. Very pretty and feminine by human standards, but still very plain compared to the exceptionally beautiful few in the nest.

"_So… the exceptionally good looking ones are the only females, while the plain looking ones are the males… woah, do they ever stop having sex?" _He thought, looking at the constant sex in the nest. All of the females were getting fucked by their own group of males, and by the looks of it, this was a constant thing, since once a male was satisfied, his spot was immediately taken by another male surrounding that female.

Walking further into the nest, he noticed that it was like the bimbo nest again, with almost none of them showing any hostility or care for his presence. As he was walking however, a flash of exceptionally bright pink feathers caught his attention. He recognized this particular female as the matriarch from the papers… she also had her own harem, larger in size than any other female in the nest and much like them, she was also getting gangbanged.

Pushing through the crowd, Jaune finally stopped in front of the matriarch, just in time to see a group orgasm, which prompted the matriarch to turn around and kiss the shemale under her, matriarch's mouth still full of cum. "Ah, Max! I love your cock most of all!" The patriarch moaned mid-kiss.

"I love making you happy, Lexi." The… shemale-toy moaned back. Jaune wasn't going to lie, it was kind of hot watching them exchange cum like that.

As another group was about to change places with the now spent ones, Jaune cleared his throat, "Before you guys start another gangbang, I need to talk to the matriarch." He said, his left hand resting on the pommel of Crocea Mors.

Upon hearing his voice, he saw the matriarch now named Lexi spin around to face him. Upon seeing him, she released a frustrated sigh. "Who are you!? What are you doing here!? What do you want!?" She shouted.

Stepping forwards, Max also added her a couple… unnecessary cents, "You heard her! What do you want!?"

"You need to get your nest under control, the enforcers are struggling to keep the peace, and it's your nest members that are doing the damage." He said, glaring at the flock.

"It's not my fault if some of my playthings want to have a bit of extra fun elsewhere!" She replied, casting him an annoyed look. "And anyway, you're kind of interrupting here. So how about you leave? Max, why don't you show this rude man out?"

Jaune just grunted in reply, activating his demonstone, this time encasing both of his arms in flames.

Seeing this, Max took a couple steps back before she seemingly recovered her confidence, though didn't charge ahead like almost all of her brethren did.

"Heh, not going to charge in like a blind fool? You're just a bit smarter than the other harpies I've come across so far. Don't think it's going to change the outcome, though." Jaune quipped, before charging in himself.

Throwing a right punch, he let his forearm tank the hit with Aura as Max used her talons to try to scratch him. Catching her left talon in return, he heard her scream as the fire burned her leg, before Jaune yanked her downwards, headbutting her face as she lost control of her flight.

"F-Fuck you…" She managed to mumble while holding her bloody face, trying to push herself back as Jaune walked towards her.

"Max!" Lexi shouted, "You're going to pay for that!"

Deactivating his demonstone, Jaune caught both of matriarch's hand like wingtips as she charged in, drawing a confused gasp from her.

Grasping the hem of her panties with his left hand, he lifted her up before slamming her to the ground, drawing a painful grasp from her as she stared at the sky, lying on her back. "You're so powerful…" She managed to mumble out.

"That's right." He said, casting a hard look at her. He watched her heave for air for a moment before he spoke again, "I don't care how you normally determine a leader, I'm in charge now!" He said, glaring not just at Lexi but at the whole flock.

"Y-Yes master! I'll do as you ask!" Lexi said, looking at him with lustful eyes from her spot.

As she did this, Jaune noticed the rest of her flock following suit. "You're all going to calm down, no more feuds, and no more attacking travellers through the harpy nests!" He shouted.

As he heard a chorus of agreements once again, he noticed Lexi bringing him something, much like Brittany did, though this one actually made him laugh. The lollipop was cock-shaped!

_"Pffft... what the fuck?" _He thought as he laughed, _"I mean I guess it fits the whole nympho theme… the fuck…"_

"Master! Please, have one of my special lollipops! This will make you look more like me! I-If you want to look like me that is…" She said, seemingly disheartened after his laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said, calming down from his laugh, "I wasn't expecting a… _heh_… cock shaped lollipop…"

"I don't think I'll ever use it, though." He said, pocketing it.

* * *

Yet another road, yet another at least half a dozen challengers in his way… he was getting bored at this point. _"Finally, this should be the final one before i go to Helena, which shouldn't have any fights along the way."_ He thought, standing in front of a particularly large nest. It had a single, gigantic platform that spanned the rooftops of multiple buildings, with little raised platforms scattered about its surface.

Looking closer, he saw that there was a red and black feathered harpy perched on top of each one. Around the base of each one of these podiums, a crowd of harpies bowed down in submission. Curiously enough, while there are harpies of every colour in these crowds, only the red and black feathered ones were in the middle.

At the very centre of the platform, on a podium that was higher than all the rest, he could see the third matriarch from the papers sitting on a throne. Unlike other platforms though, the crowd surrounding the matriarch was entirely made out of black-and-red feathered harpies.

Walking into the nest, he saw the crowds as they were preening and talking to each other in hushed tones, some of them even looking at him and pointing before looking away with a frightened squeak when he stared back at them. He wasn't even glaring…

"_Alright, whatever the fuck's happening here ain't like the others. Bimbo nest was just a bit annoying due to their nature, and everything was very much consensual in the nympho nest… this? This is fucking disgusting." _He thought, his right hand gripping the handle of Crocea Mors tightly.

As he walked further, he saw that in the middle, around the leaders of each podium, were the exact same wooden stocks from the Slaver Alley, and in each of these stocks were harpies stuck, but that wasn't the worst of it. Some were getting raped, recognizable by their shoutings of "No!", while others were getting beaten quite heavily. Picking up his stride before he caused an altercation, he finally arrived at the matriarch's podium.

Around the matriarch, he could see the same layout, though the crowd was different, as the only ones surrounding her were black-and-red feathered ones. Nearing her, he saw the wooden stocks again, though there was a pink feathered harpy in one of them, getting railed by an extremely feminine looking harpy. _"Well… at least this one seems to be enjoying herself…" _He thought with disdain.

"Harley! You can finish with your fuck-toy later! There's some bitch here that needs our attention!" The matriarch suddenly called out, surprising Jaune.

"Yes, Diana!" Harley called out, before turning her attention back to the harpy she was fucking, "Don't think this is over, whore! I'm gonna use your ass next time!"

"_Did she just call me a bitch?" _He thought with a snarl, leveling a glare at the matriarch that would put Glynda to shame.

"So, what the fuck do you want, bitch?" Diana shouted as Harley hovered closer to her matriarch.

"... You aren't going to listen to reason, are you? I was here for the recent unrest but…" He stopped, unsheathing Crocea Mors and activating his demonstone. "I'm not in the mood to show any mercy either. So, either be a good little bitch and calm your fucking flock down, or I'll calm them down by rolling your fucking head on the floor…" He growled out.

"What the fuck!? How dare you talk to me like that!" She shouted, flapping her wings in irritation. "Unless you want to become Harley's next fuck-toy, you better fuck off right now! And be thankful I'm in a good mood!"

"Hard way huh. Fine." Jaune said, charging in.

Hearing Harley charge from the side, Jaune turned just in time to slash at one of her wings, eliciting a shriek as she fell down. "_These motherfuckers don't have the Aura that even Brax did, yet they think they can fucking fight?" _He thought, his face set in a frown.

Taking advantage of his sudden stop, Harley slashed at his legs with her talons, securing a hit that broke her own leg instead. Looking down, he sunk his sword into her neck, prompting her to cough blood.

Jaune turned his attention to the terrified looking Diana, she was clinging to her throne as she looked down to Harley's corpse. "This is the difference between a Demon and some random thug." He said, climbing up the large dais, "You could've chosen a different route… but no, you had to have a pride much larger than your strength. You just had to be the comical, stereotypical _Villain._" He continued, adding a mocking tone towards the end.

"You have anything to say?" He asked, "Any final words?"

"Fuck you." She said, her hands shaking as she leveled him a terrified glare.

"_Ah, she does have some balls in the end." _He thought, before he sunk his blade into her chest, the sword coming out of the other side of the throne.

Recovering his blade, he looked around, eyeing the large terrified crowd of harpies that had gathered around during his… fight. "It would be nice if you could choose a new matriarch." He called out, prompting the crowd to break into many arguments and even some fights.

It was around half an hour later that someone actually managed to come near him, only a few shouts trying to oppose this new leader.

"Name?" He asked, she was acting skittish, though it was understandable… he guessed. She didn't look too different from the others, being one of the tallest black-and-red feathered harpies.

"Isabel." She said, more confident than she was a second ago.

"Congratulations, you're the new matriarch. Calm the flock down, and pray that I don't return." He said, leaving the nest. She was shouting commands to the flock when he last heard her, something about putting the still remaining opposition to stocks.

* * *

Walking towards the sergeant's office, he saw the cat girl, Alice if he remembered correctly, stepping out of the room. She looked exhausted, and as she noticed him, she got a shameful look on her face before shuffling to the elevator.

"Hah! Hungry for more, Alic- Oh! It's you!" The sergeant called out, tucking in his shirt as he sat down in his chair. "I heard what you've been up out there!"

Ignoring the smell of sex, he understood why she had looked shameful… didn't she have a boyfriend that wasn't the sergeant? "Well, then you must've heard that they agreed to calm down… well, two of them were willing, at least." He replied with a frown.

"Yes, yes… Diana wasn't all that cooperative, I assume?" The sergeant glumly said, looking remorseful, "I don't know how you managed to pull off, but we've received messages from all three matriarchs saying that they'll stop causing a problem."

Bending down to something under his desk, Jaune heard him open a drawer, and saw the sergeant straighten back up with a money pouch similar to the one Rose gave him. "Still can't believe you managed to do it! Well, I'll keep my end of the bargain; here's five thousand flames!"

"Thanks." Jaune replied, taking the bag before leaving the office. Counting all of his money, he saw that he was at around twenty-three thousand flames.

* * *

Finding Helena's nest wasn't hard, since it was the largest nest around. True to its size, it wasn't just large enough to span multiple rooftops, but also at least three stories high. Each of the platforms were covered in countless groups of harpies, and even higher than that, in the skies, he could see harpies flying, doing loops and other tricks as if they were racing. Noticing the little signs that dot the entrance, he walked closer to read them.

_**Helena's Paradise**_

_Visitors must be accompanied at all times._

_Meeting with Helena by appointment only._

Jaune stepped forwards, looking for a harpy that could take him to Alexa, though he didn't need to look too long, as a flustered looking harpy ran up to him the moment he took a step into the nest.

"Stop! Wait! You can't come in here!" She shouted, waving her pink-feathered wings. "You need an appointment if you want to see Helena!"

"It's kind of urgent." Jaune replied, "Scarlett asked me to talk to Helena about the slaver shop."

A few of the surrounding harpies suddenly started to whisper to each other once he said Scarlett's name, causing Jaune to look around.

"That Scarlett!?" The pink-feathered harpy shouted, "Yes, of course! Thank goodness Helena is in a good mood…"

Walking after the pink-feathered harpy, Jaune noticed that he was being led to the tallest platform, most likely one of the tallest points in Dominion City. Looking west, he could see the naked statue of Lilith, though only her back. Turning his attention to the nest once his guide cleared her throat, he saw a white-feathered harpy sitting on a golden throne, with harpies surrounding her. Each of them were exceptionally beautiful, the matriarch included… though he couldn't help but not feel all that sexual towards her, her looks reminded him of his mother…

"Welcome to my nest, visitor." She started, her voice was gentle and melodic, but there was a faint, uncaring and icy undertone that put him on edge, and his hand on his sword, which Helena noticed. "If I were not so pressed with prior engagements, I would insist upon giving you my full hospitality, but, alas, my time is limited and in short supply. If you have news of my dear Scarlett, then pray do tell, and I shall be in your debt."

"She wanted me to tell you that her business has failed, she has no money or slaves left." He explained, noticing the way Helena's cheeks started flushing red… though something told him it wasn't his Arcane Aura's aphrodisiac effect causing it.

"That… bitch!" Helena suddenly exclaimed, standing up. "That stupid slut! I told her this was her last chance!"

The harpy closest to her moved forwards, "Helena, please! Don't get angry, she's not worth it!"

"Be quiet!" Helena screeched, "That whore is going to pay for this! How many chances I have given her!? I've had enough!" She shouted one last time, before moving to take off.

Jaune didn't even need to think about letting her go, he was never in a million years going take a punishment for someone that meant nothing to him.

* * *

Standing in front of Scarlett's, or well, Helena's shop once again, if the new lettering was to be believed, he couldn't help but overhear a couple wolf-girls talking. "... I'm telling you, it's the Helena in there! Hurry up, before she sees us!"

Pushing the door open, he saw Helena sitting behind the shop's counter. Throwing a delighted smile at him as he stepped inside. "Ah, it's you again! Please, do come in." She called out.

"Hello, Helena. Is Scarlett still around? I need to ask something to her." He said as he walked closer to the counter.

Grinning at him, Helena turned her head to one side, "Come, pet! This nice man is asking after you!" She called out.

"Mmmph…" Jaune heard a quiet, muffled groan coming from one side of the shop, and, turned to look only to see the submissive form of Scarlett kneeling beneath of the many empty platforms that line the edge of the room. She was wearing nothing except for the slave collar and the ballgag as she obediently crawled towards them, her groin full on display. _"So she was a… male." _He thought, looking at Scarlett's small, exposed cock, which swayed side to side as she crawled.

"Good pet!" Helena said, leaning down to stroke the plume of black feathers atop Scarlett's head. "Now stay!"

Turning back to him, the matriarch smiled. "As you might have seen from the sign outside, I've decided to re-brand my shop. And concerning Scarlett here, I've decided that she can pay me back for all of her failures by being the first slave that I sell. So, if you were hoping to get some information from her, you'll have to buy her first."

"_Fucking fuck…" _Jaune groaned as he thought about how many more steps he needed to take.

"Fine, I'll buy Scarlett… but don't i need a slaver's licence for it?" He asked.

"Well, I'll just keep her here until you get a licence, then. Be quick however, she could be sold before you know it…" Helena replied, the same smile plastered on her face.

Leaving the shop, he went to the slavery administration building.

"Welcome!" A cat-boy shouted, drawing Jaune's attention as he entered the building. "Can I help you with anything?"

Walking closer to the front desk, "I need a slaver's licence. You know where can I get one?" Jaune cut straight to business.

"Ah… I see." The cat boy replied, "I'm finch, Manager of the Slavery Administration! I'm the guy you want to come to if you want one of those." He continued with a smile.

"I'm Jaune… so, how much?" He asked, before getting a tsk-tsk from the cat-boy.

"Normally I'd say five thousand flames and be done with it… but we got a recent order to halt handing out the slavery licence to anyone but people with recommendations." Finch explained.

"_Lilaya… she might be able to solve this." _Jaune thought, leaving the building.

* * *

Entering the lab, he noticed Rose standing in a corner with a red face as Lilaya was on the ground, buck naked and seemingly recovering from her… most recent "experiment".

"Hey Lilaya." He greeted, prompting her to let out a shriek before she covered herself… which made Jaune chuckle, honestly. "Are you really covering yourself… even though we had sex before?" He chuckled.

Stopping covering herself when she noticed who he was, she let out a sigh. "Har har…" she said, before opening her legs wide, "See anything you like?" She continued with a wink.

"Damn it Lilaya…" he mumbled, already getting a boner. "I'm not here for this. I need a slaver licence, I thought you could help." He explained, prompting her to sigh once more as she adjusted her position.

"I could write one for you, but have you thought about where you're going to keep your slaves?" She asked.

"I'm not going to actually keep them, I just need it for a single transaction, really." He said, "I found a slave who has information on Arthur, but I need to buy her before she can tell me."

"Alright, come over here." She said, walking to her desk as she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

* * *

"I have a recommendation letter from a friend." Jaune said, presenting it to the cat-boy, "Can I get my licence now?"

"Hah! It's not quite as easy as that, this just means you're on the priori…" Finch fell silent, reading the letter over and over again.

"Something wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Your friend is Lilaya!?" Finch asked, putting letter to one side. "Why didn't you say so earlier!? If you've got the five-thousand flame fee, I'll process your licence right now!"

"Nice." Jaune replied, sitting on one of the leather chairs in front of the deks.

"It's going to take about fifteen minutes to fill out these forms." Finch replied, already writing some things down.

Just taking a moment to close his eyes, Jaune let his mind wander.

"They're done." Finch called out to him, "You need to sign here, here, and here." He said, pointing at the various empty spaces.

Looking over the papers to make sure he wasn't getting enslaved through some underhanded bureaucracy, Jaune signed when he was satisfied.

"Now, here's your slaver licence." Finch said, holding him a card, "But before you run off to enslave your first slave, there are rules."

Jaune just tuned out everything but the most important bits really, Slaves needed to wear a collar to designate them as such, you couldn't just enslave anyone you wanted, don't be an asshole. Wait, didn't being a slave owner already make people assholes? Not truly satisfied with his new licence, Jaune went back to Helena's shop.

* * *

"Hello again!" Helena called out as he stepped into the store, "Are you ready to buy Scarlett yet?"

"Yeah." Jaune replied, putting both the fifteen thousand flames and his slaver licence on the desk.

Checking everything, and counting the coin, Helena let out a satisfied humm, before walking to Scarlett and literally dragging her in front of Jaune.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," Helena said, unfastening and removing the ballgag from Scarlett, "She's all yours!"

"Fucking bitch! I'll make you pay for this! You fucking hideous skank!" Scarlett shouted, turning and almost literally barking at Helena.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Jaune squeezed until Scarlett gave a painful whine. "You good now?" He asked with a strained smile.

As Scarlett seemed to cool down, glared. "That's better. Now, where is Arthur?" He demanded.

"Fine, it doesn't look like I have much choice anyway, what with being a slave!" She threw the words in Helena's direction, scowling at her former matriarch.

"So, after the random lottery, this fucking Incubus just comes in and demands Arthur without any payment!" She shouted, fidgeting on the spot, "So anyway, he produces all these documents of minor infractions I'd committed in setting this shop up, and, having to choose between being shut down or handing Arthur over, I chose the latter option."

"Who's this incubus? Where does he live?" Jaune asked, leveling another glare at Scarlett, though it seemed unnecessary now.

"His name is Zaranix," Scarlett growled out, "He's not hard to miss, after all, how many demons stay in their male form? His address is over there in a drawer, I had made a note so I could get my revenge later on…" She trailed off.

Looking through the drawers on the desk, Helena handed over the address to Jaune, whom reread the paper a couple of times, wanting to shout with all his might. Arthur's had been under his nose this entire time… with Zaranix living literally across the street from Arthur's house.

Calming down, Jaune looked down to Scarlett once she released a huff, finally realising he hadn't set her free yet.

It wasn't much of an affair, with Finch having already come over for the slave transfer. Informing him, and removing her slave collar, Scarlett was once again free… though she didn't seem too thrilled once Helena reminded her that she was a part of her flock again, and needed to go back to the nest.

Knowing where to go and whose ass to kick, Jaune left the slaver alley.

* * *

So... uh. Not sure what to say in this chapter... the MC doesn't actually kill Diana and reinstall a new matriarch, I just really hate her myself lul. Anyways, I just threw a small smut part so this chapter ha da H-scene in it. C'ya guys in the next chapter. Any criticisms? Those do help... Edit: Fixed some typos, removed the smut scene, changed Alexa's name to Helena as it was changed in the game in a recent update.


	5. Ch5: Finding Arthur

Jaune stood in front of Zaranix' mansion, readying his sword as he went to the front door. Placing a kick right on the door knob assembly of the sturdy looking oak door, Jaune heard a couple shouts coming from further in the house as the door broke open.

"Mistress Amber! There was a loud noise at the door!" A high pitched feminine voice shouted.

"Be quiet, Katherine! Get on with your work, I'll deal with this!" This voice was much deeper, though still distinctly feminine.

Walking a couple steps into the mansion, Jaune gave his attention to the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"_Damn she's beautiful…"_ He thought as a succubus came into his sights, her skin was pitch-black, but her most striking features weren't her hourglass shaped, curvy body or her large tits, but her amber coloured eyes and long hair that gave off an Arcane glow in the same colour. Unlike other succubi, her tail had a patch of fur at the end of it instead of a spade, and it had the same colour and glow as her hair and eyes.

Looking at her outfit, Jaune liked what he saw in that as well, while she was wearing a maid uniform, this one was much sexier than the one Rose wore. The top was almost spilling out her large tits, and Jaune noted that he could see her areola, while the skirt was so short that it wouldn't offer any coverage if she bent over slightly.

"You picked the wrong house to try and rob, bitch!" She screamed, launching herself at Jaune at speeds that rivaled some of his friends.

"_Demons are strong, huh… Amber doesn't seem to be too much though, she's clearly trained, but not truly strong like that weaponsmith succubus." _He thought, deflecting one of her claws. Though he had to jump back as she went for a low kick, and she turned it into an axe kick when she saw his dodge.

Managing to grab her ankle before she brought her foot down, Jaune had to lean back as she gracefully turned and tried to kick him on the chin with her other foot, which gave Jaune an opportunity to knee her in the stomach, launching her a couple metres.

Slightly turning in the air, she managed to roll into a stance facing Jaune, he noted that it looked similar to how Ren, and sometimes Blake, fought. Activating his demonstone, he smirked as her eyes widened, before her expression turned into a scowl.

"You look human, yet your Arcane is that of a demon, what are you!?" She questioned, activating her own burning demonstone.

Launching herself at Jaune again, she went for a right punch, though Jaune dodged and counter punched, throwing her head back. Using the momentum, she managed to kick Jaune on the chin as she was launched back once again.

Taking a couple steps back, Jaune parried a claw with his sword, and held Crocea Mors' blade with his right hand as he guided the blade towards Amber's neck. Dodging, Amber threw a left punch at Jaune's stomach, which forced him back. Using the distance between them, Jaune managed to change his thrust into a swing as he swung Crocea Mors with his right hand, hitting Amber's face with the crossguard and sending her back.

Turning with the momentum, Amber jumped forwards, and sent a kick that Jaune caught with his left hand before bringing Crocea Mors down once more with his right hand, though Amber smacked the sword on the flat of the blade, sending the slash off course. Pulling her towards himself, Jaune headbutted her face, and smacked her on the side of her head with the pommel.

Not allowing her to recover, Jaune quickly left Crocea Mors on the floor, and pinned her to the floor by using his superior weight and height. Holding both of her hands with his left hand and pinning her legs under him with his own, he transferred his flames to his right hand, and punched her face hard, knocking her out cold.

Recovering Crocea Mors, he quickly ran through the corridor, and turned right, coming face to face with yet another maid.

This one had porcelain skin, paler than even his own, black hair, and purple eyes. She was shorter than Amber, but was wearing the same outfit.

"Ah! Sorry, sir! I didn't know we were expecting guests! My name is Katherine, at your service!" She said with a small bow, her cleavage threatening to spill out of her uniform.

"Wait a moment…" She continued as she straightened up, narrowing her eyes at Jaune. "I would've been told if guests were expected…"

She gasped as she realized that he, in fact, was not a guest. "Eek! That must mean you're a thief! Thief! Thief!"

And much like Amber, she threw herself at Jaune.

Not wasting time with unsheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune simply dodged to the side as she threw a right punch with her charge, and caught her forearm with his right hand. Pulling her in the direction she was already traveling, he pushed her from her back with his left hand, smacking her into a nearby wall with enough force to crack it.

Dazed, she took a couple steps back before Jaune caught both of her hands in his left hand, and punched her back into the wall. Sliding down the wall, she looked at him with lustful eyes, seemingly not fazed by her defeat.

"Ah! Oh no! I'm totally defenceless! Mmm… nothing can stop you from having your way with me…" She moaned, her hands already working on her pussy as she masturbated in front of him.

"You what." Jaune absentmindedly mumbled, before running up the stairs as Katherine shouted after him.

On the second floor, Jaune started walking left before he heard a feminine humming. _"It must be another maid…" _He thought, getting closer to the sound.

"Ah!" She said, bumping into his chest and falling on her ass.

"You okay?" He asked, offering his hand, "I'm Jaune."

"I'm Kelly." She said, allowing him to help her up as he looked at her.

"_Must be Katherine's twin, or maybe they transformed to look like twins? Heh." _He thought, before delivering a surprise punch to her stomach, which flung her into the wall behind her.

"Ugh…" She muttered, sliding down the wall much like her sister. "W-why…" She managed to mumble out.

"Eh. I'm kinda assaulting this place right now? Yeah, that's why." He said, walking further.

Nearing the end of the corridor, he noticed a door with a purple glow coming underneath, before he heard a masculine voice.

"Damn it, Arthur! How many times is this now!? If I wanted a standard transformative potion, I'd go and buy one!" He shouted.

"_That must be Zaranix." _Jaune thought, grinning like a madman.

"Bloody hell, Zaranix, I mean, how many times do I have to repeat myself!? It's just not possible to make a demonic transformative potion!" Arthur argued.

"Bah! There must be a way! If anyone can find it, it's you!" Zaranix continued, shouting even louder.

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't have just hired me, instead of going to all that trouble to set me up and get me enslaved! Honestly, I don't know why I try at all!" Arthur was also shouting now.

"As if you'd have agreed to work for me! Hah! And just to remind you, if you don't try your best, I'll hand you over to Amber. I'm sure she'd put you to good use!" Zaranix said.

"Bloody hell. I'm afraid that she's far more than I can handle. No, you keep that delightful little succubus to yourself, and I'll carry on trying to make the impossible, possible." Arthur sounded a bit… off.

"Good." Zaranix grunted, neither continued.

Entering the door, he found that it wasn't much different than Lilaya's lab aside from being smaller.

"Who the hell are you!?" A tall, purple skinned Incubus shouted. His yellow, demonic eyes, black horns and spaded tail isn't much different than any other demon, but he's slightly more… effeminate than he'd have guessed. Maybe it was an Incubus thing?

Looking at the other occupant of this lab, Jaune saw a pale skinned, blue eyed man in his forties with a mop of messy brown hair. He was obviously human, as he lacked any animal or demonic traits. _"Arthur…"_ Jaune thought, finally face to face with the guy.

"Well? Explain yourself!" Zaranix shouted as he started walking towards Jaune, and drawing his attention in the process.

"I'm here for Arthur. Let him go, and you may just come out of this unscathed." Jaune said, unsheathing Crocea Mors and activating his demonstone, which clearly unnerved Zaranix.

"Oh god… another one…" He heard Arthur mumble in fear.

"I think not!" Zaranix growled, "And how did you even get up here? I would have been informed if there was a guest, which means you forced your way in here!"

"I'll show you what I do to trespassers!" He shouted, charging at Jaune.

As Zaranix threw a right punch with his charge, Jaune stepped left while using his left hand to redirect Zaranix' strike, and threw a right punch at Zaranix' solar plexus, which sent the demon crashing into some of the lab equipment.

Leaping towards Jaune, Zaranix managed to dodge as Jaune swung Crocea Mors, and went for a tackle that crashed both of them to the ground. Holding Crocea Mors' blade with his left hand and handle with his right, Jaune managed to 'punch' Zaranix with the crossguard a couple of times, breaking his nose.

"Aah! You motherfucker!" Zaranix tried to shout as blood ran down his nose. Managing to finally push him off, Jaune stood up while moving back, putting some distance between him and Zaranix.

"Argh!" Zaranix growled, pushing himself off a desk and charging at Jaune once again, just as Jaune swung towards the predicted path of Zaranix, the demon changed directions, trying to flank Jaune which was moderately successful, though Jaune managed to block the incoming punch with an Aura infused Crocea Mors. Turning the blade, he deflected the hit and punched Zaranix with the pommel of his sword before smacking him with the pommel yet again, which caused Zaranix to fall down and hit his head on a nearby desk.

"No… no more…" Zaranix mumbled, holding his bleeding head.

"Hand over Arthur, now." Jaune demanded, sheathing Crocea Mors.

"F-Fine…" Zaranix sighed, "You heard the man, Arthur, you're free to go…"

"Bloody hell! Well, you're certainly letting me go easily! Not that I should be complaining…" Arthur said, coming out of his hiding sp- hiding spot? Really!?

"_... such courage, Arthur. What did Lilaya ever see in you?" _Jaune's eye twitched.

"If it were anyone else, I'd have refused to let you go, but I realised who this man is," Zaranix said, walking, well, limping towards a nearby medical cabinet. "He's the man who's moved in with Lilaya… yes, I know who you are. I may not get out much, but I still keep my ear close to the grapevine."

"So it's Lilaya who's behind this rescue?" Arthur exclaimed, "The last I heard, Oh, what was it now… oh yes! She was going to blast me into a million pieces, or banish me into an alternate dimension next time she saw me. I mean, considering that nobody's managed to travel between dimensions before, I couldn't quite take her threat seriously, but she did seem pretty angry. Maybe I'd do better off staying he-"

"Be quiet, Arthur!" Zaranix shouted, "I may have wealth and some speck of power in this city, but having been never recognized by my Lilin mother, I'd be a fool to stand against the wishes of a demon who has. And it's not just any demon! Hah! Lyssieth's precious little half-demon herself! So go on! Get out of here, Arthur!"

"Well, maybe I'll see you around Zaranix. It wasn't too bad living here, all things considered!" Arthur said, before turning to Jaune, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"... and I told you three times already! Don't touch my notes!" Lilaya shouted at Arthur, Jaune just watching from the side.

"Sorry, Lilaya, I just thought that-" Arthur tried to argue, sitting on one of the chairs, his eyes cast on the floor as he endured Lilaya's fury.

"Be quiet!" She shrieked, adjusting her lab coat out of habit, "Jaune! Don't just stand there, take a seat."

Knowing how irrational women can be when angry from his mother and sisters, Jaune did as instructed.

"It's just impossible. Absolutely impossible, I might need your help in order to figure out how to return Jaune to his world, but I simply cannot be around you for more than five minutes!" She shrieked again, pacing back and forth.

"Lilaya, please, how many times do I have to say I'm sorr-" Arthur started, only to be cut short by Lilaya.

"You wouldn't have to say sorry even once if you could have just refrained from fucking my mother! And right here in my lab of all places!" Lilaya shouted, completely red from anger. Moving her hand in a dismissive motion, she turned to Jaune. "Jaune, you're going to help Rose find a suitable room for Arthur! I simply can't have this insufferable cheating bastard hanging around in my lab!"

"_Called it." _Jaune thought, "Alright, I'll find a room for him." He said.

"Thank you, Jaune. I would have asked Rose to do it for me, but I already agreed to let you use the empty rooms, so you should be the one to decide." She says, before turning to Arthur. "You should let Jaune how you ended up as Zaranix' slave; after all, he was the one who went through all of that trouble to free you."

"Yes, Lilaya." Arthur said, turning towards Jaune. "We can discuss it a little more some other time, but the basic gist of it is that I decided to do a little research into Arcane teleportation."

"Which is illegal." Lilaya added.

"Yes, thank you, Lilaya. Which is illegal. Anyway, thanks to a certain amber-haired demon, who I assumed was no more than a succubus looking to make some quick cash, I ended up creating a teleportation device that actually worked! Well, it sort of worked… it didn't quite take me to where I wanted to go…" Arthur continued, glancing towards Lilaya at the end.

"Anyway, when I returned, I discovered that Amber had already called for the enforcers. After immediately being enslaved for treason, I was quickly shunted through the legal process, and, through a series of bribes, Zaranix quickly gained possession of me. It turned out that he'd been watching me for months, waiting for me to make a mistake so that he could get me enslaved. He was under the rather deluded assumption that I'd be able to make a demonic transformative, among other things, and that I'd make him rich." Arthur explained.

"Which could be actually possible, by the way." Lilaya interrupts again, leaning back against a desk and putting her arms under her breasts, which made them lightly jump, drawing Jaune's attention.

"Erm, no. It isn't possible. You can harness Arcane power to create transformatives for other races, but demonic essence is actually-"

"Oh, please give me a break. Who was it that said inter-dimensional travel wasn't possible, even when the entire rest of the research community agreed that it was possible? And look who's sitting next to you. Proof that it is possible!" Lilaya interrupted again, seemingly regaining her anger.

"L-Lilaya, we can discuss that another time. What I'm talking about it demonic essences being, by their very nature, incompatible with transformative consumables, or indeed items of any sort!" Arthur argued, getting heated up himself.

"I honestly can't believe how thick you're sometimes, Arthur. But then again, it is to be expected of someone who'd go behind their lover's back to fuck-" She was cut off by Arthur.

"How many times do I have to apologize!?" Arthur said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I was talking. But that's okay. Seeing as you want to interrupt me, you're obviously very eager to talk about how much you liked fucking my mother behind my back! So please, do go on!" Lilaya shouted, standing up to her full height.

Having been inching towards the exit ever since they had started ignoring him, Jaune made a brief escape.

Finding a room far away from Lilaya's lab, one of the all stone rooms that he didn't use for training, he pushed the bell button, calling Rose.

"Is there anything you need, Jaune?" She asked, slightly bowing.

"I think this place wouldn't be bad for Arthur, a bit far from Lilaya's lab, so they won't see each other all that often." He said, prompting Rose to quickly gain a cat-like smile. "I'll help you with moving the furniture."

Leading Jaune towards a storage room, they started carrying furniture as well as research equipment to Arthur's new room, after half an hour, they were done.

"I'll fetch mistress." Rose said, leaving the room.

"Here you are, sir. If there is anything you need, use the bell." Rose came back to the room, with Arthur following her.

As Rose left, Arthur walked to his new bed to sit on it. "I don't think I've said it properly yet, so thank you Jaune, for rescuing me."

"No problem. So you have an idea on how to send me back? Lilaya said you were the best Arcane researcher out there." Jaune said, leaning on one of the desks.

"Lilaya said that, huh?" Arthur replied, leaning back. "Well, I do have a certain theory, but when I told Lilaya about it, she wasn't too convinced. Considering my position, I don't really have a choice but to perform the experiments and research that she asks for, but I'm absolutely convinced that they'll get us no closer to unraveling your mystery. What I'd really like to do is get to talk to someone about my theory…"

"You could tell me." Jaune offered.

"Ah, well, thank you, but I don't want to worry you in case I turn out to be wrong. What I really meant is that I'd like to talk to someone who would be able to confirm or deny my theory absolutely. Someone with more understanding of the Arcane than anyone you'd ever find wandering around in Dominion. Someone like a Lilin. But not just any Lilin; it needs to be one of the seven Elders." Arthur said, smiling for some reason.

"An Elder Lilin? Lilaya's mother was an Elder Lilin, right? Lyssieth." Jaune replied, remembering how Lilaya had introduced herself as the heir to the Elder Lilin Lyssieth.

"Not only is she an Elder Lilin, but she's the very one who told me such a thing existed in the first place! It'd be near-impossible to get any other Lilin to talk with me, but I know Lyssieth will…" Arthur finished, before gaining a panicked look. "But p-please, don't tell Lilaya that I'm looking to speak with her mother…"

"I need to keep this from Lilaya… cause that's the mother you cheated on Lilaya with, isn't it?" Jaune accused, frowning.

Arthur sighed, "Lilaya and I used to work together, After a time, we started dating. But it didn't last long…" He said, looking down at the floor. "At the time, Lyssieth used to visit very regularly, and would always fuss over Lilaya. Well, the last time she visited, Lilaya was out on an errand… and that left me alone with Lyssieth in the lab. It's hard saying no to a Lilin… and after she said she had a thing for humans…"

"Hmm…" Jaune dismissively replied, still frowning.

"Needless to say, Lilaya returned and caught us still in the act. And you can imagine the rest…" Arthur fell into silence for a few moments, before shaking his head and continuing. "Anyway, that's the whole reason for Lilaya living alone like this. You see, Lyssieth has only a few recognized children, and amongst them, Lilaya is clearly her favourite. When Lilaya told her mother that she never wanted to see her again, Lyssieth took it hard. Although she'd been appointed by Lilith to govern the undercity of Submission, she'd never really taken her duties seriously before, but after all this, she retreated to her official residence down there. I don't think she's been up here in Dominion since…"

"Alright, though I'd like to not go behind Lilaya's back… I can't betray her trust like that." Jaune said.

"This is all to find out the truth behind why you appeared in this world," Arthur tried to convince him, but he conceded once he saw Jaune's hard stare. "Bloody hell… Fine, I'll admit that I'm more than a little interested in it as well. Don't worry about going behind her back; I'll tell Lilaya about all of this. I'll need time to build up to it, however. So until then, please don't mention it to her."

"Alright, that's a bit better." Jaune replied, taking his leave.

"Don't hesitate to drop by and let me know if you need anything!" Arthur called out after him.

* * *

Walking over one of the many bridges that goes over the Dominion canal, Jaune peered down, searching for an entrance into the Submission underground city.

Walking down from the bridge to the sidewalks that go next to the canal, he saw a huge, brick lined opening covered in metal bars, with steps leading down on the other side.

Walking around to find the entrance, he soon came across a dug-in building marked as 'Submission Enforcer Post', and entered, finding a lone enforcer reading some newspaper. Looking up at Jaune from where she was sitting, she gestured to the stairs with her hand half-heartedly.

Walking down the damp stone steps, Jaune arrived at yet another enforcer outpost, this one much more decorated and populated than the one above.

Jaune froze when he saw an _adorable_ greater cat girl rushing towards him, she was tiny, around Weiss' height, even while wearing heels, again, much like Weiss. Her fur was a darker shade of pink, not red, but not bright or hot enough to make looking at her hard. Her main attractiveness didn't come from her beautiful face or her adorable size, however. It came from her curves and thickness. She had large tits, very wide hips and a very large butt for her height, and she was chubby. Jaune wasn't going to lie, she was one of the hottest people he'd ever seen. Her eyes were a bit of an outlier however, being a green that was similar to that of Pyrrha's.

"Hey! I haven't seen you down here before! This your first time in Submission?" She asked, coming to an unsteady halt directly in front of him, a huge grin on her face.

"Yep." He replied, putting a hand on her head which drew out a squeak from her. "You're adorable, aren't you?"

"Ahem!" She coughed, pushing his hand and straightening up, prompting her large breasts to slightly jiggle, which drew his attention. "You know what this badge right here on my chest means?"

"Looks-" Jaune tried to reply, but she cut him off. It was a gold enforcer's badge, which was weird, since normally enforcers had pink or purple badges, Brax had a purple one if he remembered correctly.

"It means that I have level three clearance! That's right, I, Claire, the humble messenger, am entrusted to use the teleportation stations! Nobody who enters Submission escapes my notice! Now, do you see why I'm too important to be 'adorable'?" She said, pouting.

"_... Ruby?" _He thought, smiling. Putting his hand on her head again, "Nope, still adorable." He said.

"Nyah!" She exclaimed, smacking his hand away. "Well, I haven't heard your name." She said, pacing her hands on her wide hips.

"Jaune Soleil Arc, Huntsman." He introduced himself with a small bow. "Nice to meet you, Claire."

"Pleased to meet you, Jaune." She replied, her pout turning into a smile. "So, as you're new, I need to let you know a few things! One, please don't go swimming in the waterways. The alligator-morphs can get a little snappy if they think you're barging in on their territory. Two, stay away from Lyssieth's palace. She doesn't receive visitors, and if you go poking about near there, her guards will end up beating you up or something." She said, pausing to take a breath. Looking up once again, she came close to Jaune while wagging her finger. "Now this third one's the most important of all. Whatever you do, stay out of the tunnels!"

Jaune snorted at the end there, "Heh, I remember someone saying that exact thing for the alleyways in Dominion. I'll just be careful."

"No, no no!" Claire replied, booping Jaune on the nose. She had to really stretch up because of the height difference, it was adorable, really. "Dominion's nothing compared to what we have to deal with! Now, we're not meant to go around telling people this, but I can see you need some extra convincing! You see, us enforcers are extremely under-staffed down here, and we count ourselves lucky if we can send one patrol through those tunnels per week. As a result, they're absolutely infested with roving gangs of nasty little imps, who love nothing more than to attack anyone who enters 'their territory'." she explained, doing air quotes at the end.

"Well, if they've formed… 'chiefdoms' like that, why don't you just raid their fortresses?." Jaune asked, frowning.

"If only! Yes, they have leadership. The problem is, they've gone and built wooden fortresses in those tunnels, and crude as they are, we're not exactly equipped to go and lay siege! Just accept that those tunnels are off-limits, okay? There are so many imps down there, even if you beat one of the gangs, another will be lying in wait around the next corner." She said, looking irritated.

"Wooden fortresses?" Jaune asked, activating his demonstone and encasing his whole left side in fire, drawing the attention of some other enforcers nearby, "Why not just burn them down with magic?"

"What about the imps inside?" She asked, casting a hard stare at Jaune.

"Huh… when you said that you didn't have enough resources to lay siege, I thought you'd be exterminating the imps inside if you DID besiege them, hence why you wouldn't care about burning their fortresses down on their heads." He replied, turning off his demonstone.

"W-what!?" Claire shouted, aghast, "No!"

"Oh well, I was going to offer if I could clear some of the fortresses out, but if that's your response…" He smirked.

"No, not now. We have a worse situation anyways, Imps have their own territory, but they're not everywhere. We've recently been having some trouble with some slimes attacking innocent travelers and then transforming them into even more slimes." She says, looking sternly at Jaune. "Now, I know I just told you to stay out of the tunnels, but I get the feeling that you're not going to listen to my advice. If you do end up venturing into some of the ones not claimed by imps, just be careful of any slimes you bump into. And if, by some miracle, you're able to get any information on why slimes are doing this, there's one-thousand flame reward being offered if you report it to me."

"Alright, can be done." He said, folding his arms.

"I didn't say that to encourage you to go and seek out danger! Just watch yourself out there, Jaune." She sighed, before smiling once more. "If you need anything else, I'm always around, so don't hesitate to come and ask!"

* * *

Travelling East, towards where Lyssieth's palace was, Jaune looked around as he walked. He had never been in an underground city before, and he was surprised by how spacious it was. There was a deep channel of opaque, greenish river water that flowed at a steady pace down the centre of each passage, and to either side, there were well-maintained wooden walkways built up against grey stone walls. Every one-hundred meters or so, Jaune saw a series of stone steps that trailed down into the river to provide easy access for aquatic morphs.

While the air was damp, it wasn't stagnant thanks to the grills built into the ceiling. Looking through them, he could see the sky… and sometimes, up the occasional skirt. Most people didn't wear underwear in this world, he noticed. _"Those are some… gaping wide holes there." _He thought, looking up the skirt of a woman standing above one of the grills. Looking down, she noticed him looking and waved at him with a giggle, spreading her legs a bit to give him a better view.

"_Okay, that's enough." _He thought, walking, almost running, with a red face as he heard the woman laugh.

While some parts of the city seemed to be dedicated solely for travel, a large portion had proper streets and… 'buildings' built into the walls, from houses to shops to government buildings. The morph rarity seemed to be different from Dominion as well, as the most common races up there were dogs, cats and horses, while slimes, alligators and rats seemed to be the dominant percentage here.

Walking through the passages, Jaune slowed down when he saw a huge crowd. They weren't huddled together, but it still looked like one large group because how they couldn't normally fit into the passageway.

"Excuse me, sorry." He said, trying to walk through the crowd, and sending the occasional death glare to anyone who thought it was a good idea to feel him. Finally arriving at a passage that was even more spacious than normal, he breathed fresh air as the crowd thinned enough to walk normally.

Looking around, he noticed that he was on the outer rims of a large bazaar, most likely the main marketplace of Submission city. As he was looking through the stalls, trying to see if he could find anything worth his cash, he noticed a large neon sign reading 'Gambling Den' on a large, two-story building. A little sign fixed to the side read 'Open 24/7'.

"Huh, first time for everything…" He mumbled, entering the building.

Finding himself in a very large entrance hall, he saw a sign hanging from the ceiling that read 'Welcome to the Gambling Den!', and heard the sound of laughter, conversations and slot machines from further back.

As he was inspecting around, he heard someone call out to him. "Hello there! I haven't seen you here before!" A greater alligator man shouted, his scales were completely white, and he had blue eyes. Though since he was an alligator morph, he had no hair, but Jaune imagined this man's hair would've been blonde if the man wasn't bald.

"_Huh, would this be my colour scheme if i ever transformed?" _He thought. "I'm Jaune." he replied, nodding towards the man.

"I'm Axel, the owner of this place, and I like to say hello to every fresh face I see!" The man said, grinning at Jaune.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Came Jaune's response.

"Now, if you're looking to have some fun, you've come to the right place. We've got dice poker straight ahead down the hall here," He said, pointing towards the back of the building, "and the slot machines are lining the main atrium down to the right there. If you continue on down to the very end, you'll find my good friend Epona, who runs a very special 'pregnancy roulette' game! You can get all the details from her."

"_A what roulette game?" _Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Thanks, I'll go check it all out."

"Oh, and, erm, we've also got a shop," The alligator man said, his friendly tone shifting into one of discomfort. "Roxy's the one that runs it. Just be careful around her."

"Alright, thanks." Jaune replied, walking towards the back.

"_Meh." _He thought, moving away from the slot machine. He wasn't exactly short on money, so he tried his luck, and failed a couple of times.

Walking further down the hall, he noticed a long wooden counter that had been set into the wall, with a sign hanging above that read 'Epona's Pregnancy Roulette'. Standing behind the desk was a brown-furred greater horse-girl with hazel eyes and long, braided dirty-blonde hair.

Noticing him, she calls out, "Hey there! You got a moment?"

"Oh, you must be Epona." He said, walking to the counter.

"Hello there! I haven't seen you around before. Are you interested in pregnancy at all? Y'know, getting knocked up, knocking some fertile sluts up, all that good stuff?" She asks with excited movements, causing her large tits to jiggle around.

"Not sure I'm ready to be a father… even if pregnancy is fairly easy in this world…" Jaune replied. It hadn't even been a couple days since he got Agnes pregnant, which meant there was still some days until the birth but… he was excited.

"Well, basically, if you pay the buy-in then thousand flames, you can join five other breeders in trying to knock a volunteer up, or, if you'd rather be the one getting preggers, you can put in the same buy-in and guess which one of the six studs is gonna be the father of your kids!"

"Huh, seems a bit premium." He replied, ten thousand was a lot.

"It IS premium," She replied, "If you manage to knock the volunteer up, you'll get double the amount! If you volunteer to be knocked up and correctly guess who's going to be the father, you'll get fifty thousand flames! I also have a loyalty system, I'll give you a stamp for each time you have a go at my game, and when you collect six stamps, you get to impregnate me! Or I can impregnate you, if you want." She said, standing up while pulling up her skirt. He could see both a horse-cock, and a vagina.

"_So… a Futanari… damn it, Blake. Now I'm using the terms from your smut book!"_ Jaune thought, not too keen on the idea of having sex with a woman who had a penis, even if she also had the normal womanly bits.

"I've got the full package here," She laughed, readjusting her skirt. "So, just let me know if you want to join!"

* * *

Finally arriving at the north east of the map, Jaune looked at the Gothic-style castle that was half built and half-carved into the ground, well, it was carved into the ground, but it wasn't the floor since the whole city was underground. Looking further, he could see tens of succubus wearing olive military uniforms, not the kind of that the castle's style would imply, but actual military uniforms. They also had hip holsters, though what kind of handgun they were carrying Jaune couldn't make from this distance. They were guarding a drawbridge that went over a massive moat, the kind Jaune saw in the depictions of his family's old castles.

Approaching the group of half-succubi, Jaune could see both their uniforms and their weapons much more clearly. They were carrying revolvers, and their uniform was reminiscent of the officer uniforms Valean military used after the Great War until Vale dissolved her military.

Standing at talking distance, he saw a light-skinned half-succubus step between him and the gate. "Stop right there! Her Highness, Lyssieth, isn't receiving visitors at the moment, and it's quite out of the ordinary for someone to just waltz up to us like this. Identify yourself!"

Noticing the rest of the guards watching their interaction, all of them seemingly on edge, Jaune introduced himself.

"My name is Jaune Soleil Arc." He said with a small bow.

"Jaune… I'll remember you." The half-succubus replied, "My name is Elizabeth, and I'm the captain of Lyssieth's Royal Guard. If you have any business with Her Highness, then you may let me know, although, as I said before, she isn't receiving any visitors at this moment."

With the introductions out of the way, the rest of the guards seem to relax a little, returning to their posts rather than paying attention to him.

"Nice uniforms, and is that a forty-five ACP revolver? I don't remember seeing any guns in this world before." Jaune said, looking at the gun on her hip.

Eyeing Jaune with suspicion, "Well, if you must know, these uniforms were given to each of us by Her Highness herself. It is not for us, nor you for that matter, to question her decisions. We proudly wear these uniforms, knowing that it makes Lyssieth happy." She replied, "Oh, and also, these guns fire arcane bullets, I can't even understand what you mean by that."

"Anyways…" Jaune said, "Is there any way I could get to see Lyssieth? It's quite urgent."

"Unless you're here on official business from another Lilin, then no. And before you say something you'll regret, any official messenger would have supporting paperwork." She deadpanned.

"Not even if I'm an acquaintance of Lilaya, who has something very important to discuss?" He said, his left hand resting on Crocea Mors' pommel.

"Hmm, you do fit the description of the one who's living with her…" Elizabeth said, causing Jaune to growl.

"Does _everybody_ know about my living arrangements!?" Zaranix had also recognized Jaune.

"Well, I can't speak for anyone else, but we of the Royal Guard always keep ourselves well-informed of who Lyssieth's recognized children are mingling with. As a final confirmation, may I ask the name of the gentleman who also recently moved in with Lilaya?"

"That'd be Arthur, her ex…" Jaune replied, a bit snappy.

"Yes, that checks out." Elizabeth smirked, "From what we understand, Jaune, you're quite the expert at resolving difficult situations. Business with the Enforcers, regular trips to Demon Home, and, from what I hear, well-acquainted with both Harpy Nests and Slaver Alley. You have been busy."

"So, you're not just some guards to her palace, but her secret police too huh…" Jaune said, shaking his head. "Now you know who I am, can I get an audience with Lyssieth?"

"Ordinarily, no. When Her Highness says no visitors, she means it. As it turns out, however, we're in need of someone with your particular skills. You help us out, and we'll allow you to enter the palace. Another of Her Highness' recognized daughters has been causing nothing but trouble for the local Enforcers ever since she was allowed to leave the palace. Perhaps you've seen the gangs of imps roaming parts of Submission? That's all her doing." Elizabeth said, her face set in a stern expression once again.

"_... Sure, why not, at this point tell me to save the fucking world, I don't know…" _He thought, his eye twitching. "Sure, why not." He said.

"Excellent. The demon you're after is going by the title 'The Dark Siren', and can be found somewhere in the tunnels in the very centre of submission." Elizabeth explains, before reaching into one of her pockets and procuring a ring. Jaune could feel the enchantments coming from it. "This is one of Her Highness' signet rings, which normally carry some impressive enchantments. We've had this particular one altered, however. To enslave the person who puts it on. We've also registered Her Highness' daughter as a slave of special interest, so instead of being teleported to the Slavers Alley, she'll be sent straight to Her Highness' room. I'm sure you can find a way to trick her into wearing it."

"Alright." Jaune grunted, pocketing the ring.

"Excellent. We hope to hear of your success soon." She says, returning to her post.

* * *

Entering one of the many tunnels that were infested with imps, Jaune kept an eye out as he searched for a fortress.

"Oi." A feminine voice shouted behind him. "You seem pretty tasty."

"Yees, yess…" A second voice joined, "I'd like to gobble up your cock, what'd ya say?"

"I say we make him squeal with pain!" A third voice.

Unsheathing Crocea Mors, he drove his blade through the fourth imp, who had charged him without making a sound.

"Urgh…", one dead.

"You'll pay for that!" The first one shouted, charging at him with a wooden club. Activating his demonstone, he caught her face while she was still in the air, the one meter tall imp not even being able to reach his body with her club. Creating a fireball, he parried another imp as the one in his hand screamed before going silent, her head completely burnt.

Two dead.

"What…" The third one said, slowly inching away from him. The second imp sent a fireball his way, which he parried with his Flame Shield. Replying in kind, Jaune smirked as the imps scrambled to dodge, sending one of them his way. Charging in himself, he decapitated the imp before she could even react.

Three dead.

"N-no…" The last one mumbled, running away. Jaune contemplated going after her, or just sending a fireball… but he had a fortress to find.

* * *

Arriving at a cavern, he saw a… 'fortress'. It was mostly made out of wood, with some of the foundation being raised up dirt while bits of old planks, rusted metal sheets and literal trash were put on top as barricades and walls. Looking up, he could see a black flag with a white clenched fist in the middle of it flying from a pole.

Approaching the gates, Jaune put his hand on his sword as two, larger than normal imps turned towards him. "Old it roight there, ya scum! You ain't comin' close to our base and gettin' away with it!" the first one shouted.

"Yeah, once we've got yer down, you're gonna be gettin' a taste o' my fuckin' cock!" The second one says, thrusting her hips in Jaune's direction.

Meanwhile, Jaune was trying to hold in his laughter. It wasn't the pitiful attempt at intimidation, but their fucking accents. He had gotten used to hearing Velvet's accent, something he found adorable, but this… this was a bit too funny.

Without replying, Jaune unsheathed and swung Crocea Mors in a single move, slicing the first imp in two.

"Wot!?" the second one shouted, drawing her… bow. How she was going to use that while Jaune was literally a couple steps away was a mystery for all. And just like that, Jaune had already sunk his blade into her chest.

Walking into the fortress, he saw that the small courtyard was empty, with some voices coming from a shoddy building further into the base.

Placing a kick on the worn-down wooden doors, he entered as they broke from their hinges and crashed into the ground with a sound that made all of the occupants inside jump.

"Who the fuck are you!? You never heard to stay away from Fyrsia's place, huh!?" A succubus shouted, her three alpha imp underlings flanking her as the succubus walked towards Jaune. Seriously, he was expecting her to call him a punk at the end. She was wearing all black, ripped jeans, knee-high goth boots, an unzipped leather jacket with just a sarashi to cover her breasts while her hair was a long black sidecut. Her makeup matched her outfit, and she looked just as angry as Yang did with her semblance. Oh and she had a pair of knuckle dusters.

"You're just waiting to be fucked, aren't you, bitch?" She screeched.

"_Alright, I should be able to take her on a one-on-one… need to kill those imps fist." _He thought, Rushing with his sword half-drawn. Blocking a punch from her with the blade, Jaune swung Crocea Mors out of her sheath as an imp came from the side, both knocking Fyrsia's punch to the side and slicing through the incoming imp.

Growling, Fyrsia sent a kick to Jaune's stomach that he used to jump back a bit, before he dodged as she was on him once more. Ducking under a punch, he punched her in the stomach, launching her back and intercepting the second imp before he focused on the third one. Activating his demonstone, he held the third imp from her throat, the much smaller imp not being able to do anything. Squeezing with all his strength while activating fireball, he heard her scream before hearing a crack from her neck, and threw the imp's corpse at the charging succubus, whom was thrown back once again.

Parrying a metal bar to the side before stepping in with a thrust, "It seems like it's just you and me, Fyrsia." Jaune commented, recovering his blade from the dying imp's body.

"You… AAARGH!" She screamed, blindly charging in once again… she really was like Yang when it came to fighting. Too bad she wasn't as skilled as her…

Deflecting a punch with his left hand, Jaune had to dodge as she went for a left punch, before kneeing him in the stomach. Already bent slightly forwards, Jaune headbutted her, causing her to flinch back.

Taking a couple steps back, Jaune jumped forwards with a thrust, Fyrsia turning to dodge as she delivered a kick that he parried with the blade. Holding Crocea Mors' blade with his left hand, Jaune thrusted with all of his weight once more, nailing her on the forehead and slightly throwing her back before he turned his thrust into a strike, pushing the handle of the sword and whacking her on the head with the crossguard.

"Ugh…" She mumbled, holding her bleeding head as took a fetal position on the ground.

"I know it was The Dark Siren who organized demons like you to attack people in Submission, where is she?" Jaune asked, towering over her.

"She told us… our leader, The Dark Siren… said we need to assert dominance… you've already probably seen it, seeing as you're here… that citadel in the middle of Submission's tunnels. That's where she is." Fyrsia panted.

"Why assert dominance? For what?" Jaune asked, Fyrsia looking at him weakly.

"Just… please, let me go. I-I can give you one of the keys needed to get inside that place in exchange." She said, reaching a shaky hand into one of the pockets of his jeans and taking out a slender silver key before she offered it to Jaune. "You'll need keys from the other two gang leaders if you want to confront her… now just… please let me go…"

Pocketing the key, Jaune turned his attention to Fyrsia. He could kill her, most likely ending her reign here… yeah. That didn't sound like a bad choice.

Holding Crocea Mors in a reverse grip, he pierced her heart, offering a small sorry as he watched the light leave her eyes.

* * *

So... yep, there are at least a one or two proper fights in the future. It doesn't really matter how strong you're if you do not know how to fight, that's why Amber's fight was like that while Zaranix... yeah. Also, don't use a bow while your opponent is literally a couple steps away from you. Edit: Huh, I'm guessing this is where I decided to stop writing smut. Fixed some typos.


	6. Ch6: The Adorable Dark Siren

Leaving the fortress that he burnt down after the fight, Jaune started making his way to his new destination, the 'fortress' in the northern imp territory. He wasn't sure who he was going to come across but, if they were only as strong as Fyrsia, he wasn't going to have much problems.

Turning a corner, Jaune came face to face with four male imps. They were wearing rags, and carrying crude metal pipes. The alpha of the group, whom looked like a bit like Cardin, started walking towards Jaune with a swagger, making a dismissive gesture with the metal pipe. "Yer a cheeky fuckface, ain't ye!? Runnin' around in our territory, thinkin' you ain't gonna get caught!"

The second larger joined the alpha as well, "Fucker! You're gonna be in for it now!"

"That's right fuckface! Ready to be our fuck-toy!? I'm gonna love hearin' you squeal!" The third one got up from his spot as well.

"The boss gave us a potion to use on cheeky little fuckfaces like you! Gonna give you a soppin' wet cunt, so we can turn you into our cock-sleeve!" The fourth one shouted, holding his metal pipe with two hands.

Putting his hand on the sheath of Crocea Mors, Jaune charged. The first one was the alpha imp, who tried to block Jaune's blade with the metal pipe, but it was cleaved in two just like the imp holding it. Main thing about imps was that while they were demonic, their Arcane prowess weren't much stronger than the humans or morphs of this world, which meant that unless they were trained, they basically had no Aura.

"Fuck!" The second one shouted, stopping mid-charge and looking wide-eyed at Jaune. Sending a fireball, Jaune scored a hit on the stunned imp's leg, slightly burning its skin as the imp screamed in pain. Rushing towards it, Jaune had to parry a strike from the third one, which got impaled as Jaune leveraged his sword with the parry to stab through the imp.

Blocking the metal pipe of the fourth one with his left hand, Jaune heated the metal pipe until the imp screamed in pain and let go of it, which gave Jaune a chance to strike the imp with the metal pipe, opening the imp's skull wide as the stench of burnt flesh filled the air.

Moving towards the second imp, who was trying to crawl away from him, Jaune stabbed it through the chest with the metal pipe in his hand, anchoring the thing to the ground as the imp breathed for one last time.

* * *

Jaune didn't know how many imps he had killed while traveling to this… base. Tens? At least ten groups of four to five imps. The only real difference between the 'fortresses' were the location of the trash on the walls, and the flag. It was white with a red sheathed katana symbol.

"_Huh… maybe the demon is a swordsman?" _Jaune thought, this might just be fun.

Jaune didn't even let them talk before attacking the guards at the entrance, putting a quick end to their duty.

Entering the courtyard, he felt like he had entered a primitive version of the Beacon's training yards. There was a large line near the right wall that was dedicated purely to straw dummies, almost all of them were missing a limb or two, and none of them had any elemental damage on them. _"They were cut by a sword, that much is obvious. The cuts are very precise, whoever did this knows how to align their edge." _Jaune thought, inspecting the dummies up-close.

On the other wall however, there was a row of archery targets, all of which had specifically burn marks all over them. They must've been used to train pyromancers.

Turning his attention to the keep of this fortress, he noticed that its construction was given much more thought, attention and resources. It didn't look as if it was built by the imps from shoddy materials, it also didn't look like it belonged in the Victorian style of the Dominion and Submission, since it had a Menagerian style to it. Dark wooden framework, oriental paper sheeting and an irimoya roof as well as sliding paper doors.

Approaching the keep, Jaune heard high-pitched, yet masculine gasps and shouts as the three imps inside applauded, though their praises were cut short by a fourth, deep masculine voice.

"_So, again, three imps and a full demon… this one is a male however, something that's supposed to be rarity since they can freely transform between the genders at will." _Jaune thought, stepping up to the paper doors. With no way to lock a sliding paper door, he was free to enter.

The inside of the entire structure was one big hall, with large dark carved wooden beams supporting the roof while keeping the hall open. There were numerous Arcane lanterns illuminating the room, while the occupants in the room were gathered around a series of thick, upright bamboo poles, several of which were in pieces.

While the imps were just like any other alpha imps, the red-skinned demon was quite different than most. He was at least two meters, had huge muscles, and had shoulder length black hair. His demonic eyes were yellow with vertical black pupils. Jaune immediately recognized his get up, though. The demon had sarashi wrapped around his stomach, and was wearing a pair of hakama. He had two sword belts, one that went over his hips with a katana attached to it and one that went over the sarashi that had a wakizashi strapped to it.

"_So, daisho… and he seems to practice iaido. Meh, that really doesn't fit his western looking face and height."_ Jaune thought.

"What have we here, hmm!?" The demon boomed, turning to face Jaune. "A new challenger comes to test Jhortrax's mettle!?"

Not giving Jaune time to reply, Jhortrax started speaking again. "None who enters my dojo uninvited may be permitted to leave without being duly punished. Fifteen years have I spent training with the youko of the Shinrin highlands. You stand no chance against my Katana and I. Submit to me!"

Unsheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune aimed the tip at the demon. "Swordsman to swordsman, what do you say? Your imps would only get an early death, not that I care all that much about them."

"Death?" The demon asked, stopping for a second. "Killing is forbidden in this realm."

"Oh? Well, take a look outside if you survive. You'll love the way I painted the caverns red." Jaune taunted, charging.

Despite charging in first, he wasn't the first one to strike as he parried a slash from the demon. Jerking the katana to the side with his blade , he went for a thrust, which prompted the demon to jump back.

As the demon jumped back however, one of the imps found enough courage to directly attack Jaune, losing its head in the process.

"You really do…" The demon mumbled, narrowing his eyes at Jaune. "Get back, and don't attack him unless I say otherwise!" He shouted to the remaining two imps.

Parrying yet another slash, Jaune managed to secure a hit to the demon's chest, which sent it stumbling backwards, giving Jaune a window for an overhead swing.

As the demon managed to barely block his blade, Jaune slacked his strength on Crocea Mors, prompting the demon to overcommit and stumble forwards. Using the moment, Jaune turned sideways, holding Crocea Mors' blade with his left hand and struck the demon's face with the pommel, putting all of his weight behind the strike.

"Aagh!" Jhortrax grunted, holding his face as he took a couple steps backwards. As Jaune tried a follow up cut, it seemed like the demon had finally gathered his wits together as Jaune had to absorb a blow to his stomach. It took around seven percent of his Aura too, that wasn't weak.

"Heh, not bad." Jaune commented, jumping back and blocking as the demon followed him, sending cuts and slashes along the way.

Charging Crocea Mors with Aura, Jaune dodged left and sent a slash of Aura wave at the demon, who couldn't dodge in time and got sent crashing into one of the pillars, breaking it.

Activating his demonstone, Jaune launched himself after the demon, scorching the area around the pillar as the imps ran away from the building that was catching on fire.

"Fuck!" Jaune heard the demon curse with a painful whimper, rolling out of the ring of fire.

Jaune deflected an incoming overhead slash as the demon launched himself at Jaune, swinging down his katana with all of his might. Slashing the demon in return, Jaune secured a cut on the demon's liver that actually drew blood.

"Ugh…" The demon grunted, falling to one knee and holding his right side with his left hand. Trying a weak slash, he found his sword flung out of his hand by Jaune.

Pressing the tip of his sword to the demon's throat, Jaune asked, "Where is your key to the Dark Siren's fortress?"

Reaching into the sarashi wrapped around his stomach, the demon pulled out a key that looked a lot like Fyrsia's, though it was slightly shorter and thicker. Much like the other key, this one also emitted a weak Arcane pulse.

"Hmph." Jaune replied, putting the key in one of the pockets of his cargo pants.

"Can… can I go now?" The demon asked, looking paler and paler by the minute.

"Nope." Jaune replied, as the demon's head fell to the ground.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the caverns that led to the third fortress east of the Submission were almost empty, he had heard a couple of imp groups, exclusively females judging by the voices, but they seemed pretty relaxed.

"_Maybe this specific tribe doesn't attack people? They never specified that ALL of the imps did it, only that they knew a large number of the imps did… hmm…" _Jaune thought, finally arriving at the third base. It was as crudely made as the others, though he chuckled at the flag… it was a pair of pink tits on a white background.

The female alpha imps guarding the entrance him took a sideways glance at him, and went back to their conversation without a care. _"Huh…"_

Approaching them, Jaune decided not to use Crocea Mors, since these didn't seem to deserve to be killed. Seeing him approach, imps brandished their weapons.

"Leave." One of them said, there were no insults or threats, they just seemed… eh, he didn't know. Professional wouldn't be the word he'd want to describe imps as.

Charging in, Jaune stopped just short of the imp's metal pipe, a smack of metal on flesh sounding as he grabbed the weapon while it was still in motion, though he felt nothing thanks to his Aura. Pulling it towards himself, he punched the imp with his right hand, knocking her out.

Turning to the other one, he grabbed her arm before she could bring down the pipe.

"Leave." Jaune said, "Take your friend and leave." Glaring all the while.

Letting go of the metal pipe, the second imp ran to her unconscious friend, allowing Jaune to enter the base.

While the other bases had some sort of theme or design to them, or even some quality in Jhortrax' case, this one kept its desolate look in every single way. Trash and empty bottles littered the courtyard, which had no distinguishing features. The… keep itself wasn't in any better shape, the building being made out of salvaged plywood and rusty metal sheets much like the walls.

Pushing open the crude wooden doors, Jaune saw that the interior wasn't all that different either, though there were some shoddily made rugs and cushions littered around, with the largest ones being used by the four inhabitants. Much like the other ones, this keep had three alpha imps and a succubus, and unsurprisingly, all of them were females.

Jaune stopped when he looked at the succubus of this keep, she had blonde wavy hair, a gorgeous face and blue eyes that looked to be the exact same shade as his own. She looked like she could be one of his sisters… which didn't do wonders when he noticed her choice of clothing. She was wearing a white tube top that was too small for her large breasts, a pink miniskirt that was too short to actually cover up anything, though she was wearing black lacy panties, and a pair of pink stilettos.

"Ooh, like, who's this big handsome hunk? I bet you've come looking to be my plaything and stuff! And, like, even if you haven't, that's what you're gonna be gettin'! Nobody gets to leave Hyorlyss' joint without, like, bein' used by me first!" She said, biting her lower lip and giving him an innocent look.

"_Well, even if they aren't exactly hostile, I guess I DID attack them first." _He thought, taking a basic boxing stance. He wasn't going to use Crocea Mors, even if he could use the sword and simply not cut with half-swording techniques.

"So, like, what're ye hopin' I'll do first? Perhaps ya thinkin' that I'll ride your cock and stuff, or maybe yer wishin' I'll push ya down and sit on your face! How about you, like, just submit to me, and maybe you'll get what ya want!" She said, walking towards him with a sashay on her hips.

Jaune surprised them by attacking first, sending the succubus crashing through the imps behind her, though she had blocked his punch with her arms. Not giving time to recover, Jaune launched himself at the imps, hitting one's head with his palm and sending it flying with another imp in the way, taking both of them out. The third imp tried to attack him in return, though was quickly knocked unconscious with an elbow to her forehead.

"Argh…" The succubus grunted as she stood up, looking at Jaune with fury. Activating her demonstone, she sent several Ice Shards at him, one of them hitting and covering his left arm with ice.

Activating his own demonstone, ice melted as Jaune covered both of his arms in flames, though had to act fast as the succubus launched herself at him.

Pushing a punch aside, Jaune went for a knee, but had to defend from an elbow heading his way. Managing to kick her in the stomach, he used it to jump backwards, with her chasing him closely.

As he landed, he brought his arms down together, forcing the succubus to defend as she buckled from his strength. Her ice rendering his flames useless, while his flames didn't allow the ice to stick or freeze him.

Turning his hands, he grabbed her arms and forced her towards himself, headbutting while using his superior height and weight, and sent her flying towards the ground.

Running after her, Jaune dropped himself on a knee on her, his knee hitting the succubus' stomach and drawing a painful gasp. Holding and squeezing her throat, "Give me your key to the Dark Siren's keep." He requested.

Jaune raised an eyebrow when her hand went to her panties, though his expression turned deadpan when she brought her key up, covered in her juices… it was the shortest of the keys, and it was made out of gold. He could sense the same magic on it that he felt from the other keys.

"Ugh… thanks, I guess…" He said, taking the key and letting go of Hyorlyss. Standing up, he left her recovering on the ground as he walked towards the exit.

* * *

After yet another group of imps, Jaune noticed a change in the tunnels that he was traversing. Arriving at a huge, dark cavern he looked up only to see a citadel made out of stone, it wasn't as big or as lavish as the Lyssieth's one, but it was definitely nothing like the shoddy, cheap 'fortresses' of the imps. Walking the worn path leading up to the entrance, he saw the dark, black stone doors of the citadel. Each had three small keyholes, and he didn't need to guess which keys he needed to use. Looking over the entrance, he saw an inscription carved into the stonework above.

"_In this mighty citadel, resides the Dark Siren; Daughter of Lyssieth, Empress of the Arcane, Bearer of cataclysmic terror, She who rends worlds; Those who seek her favour must first prove themselves, and with three keys, then enter."_

"Sheesh… sure, why not." Jaune commented. Taking out one of the keys, he inserted the key into one of the keyholes, the key vanishing in a bright purple flash. Around the keyhole, a glowing purple pentagram appeared.

"_So that's why these keys are enchanted…"_ He thought, doing the same with the remaining keys.

As the third key vanished, a vertical purple line split the stone gates down the very middle, as they started to open with a loud grinding noise. Another purple flash caught Jaune's eyes, the keys reappearing linked to each other by a thin silver chain. Grabbing the key necklace, Jaune stepped back as the doors started opening further.

Entering the inner courtyard, Jaune saw that the insides were also as well built as the walls. There were a couple stone buildings scattered about, one seems to be some kind of barracks or dorms for the imps, while there was a large stone keep in the middle back. There was also a well, with an outdoor kitchen sprawled around it.

The most alarming thing, however, was the number of imps, around twenty or so, if Jaune had to guess. He could take them, since most imps died in a single slash, but all of them at once would be tricky. Some of them were loitering around, some sparring, cleaning or cooking while a group near one of the corners were having sex…

Jaune turned towards one of the guards when she called out to him, "The Dark Siren is inside the keep, if you're looking for her." Huh, this imp, while having an accent, tried to actually curb it.

Unsheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune launched himself at the nearest guard, cutting him in two.

"What the fuck!?" The female guard exclaimed, brandishing her short sword and running towards Jaune. From the edge of his vision, he could see the other imps in the courtyard getting ready for the fight.

Parrying her sword, Jaune stabbed the imp through her chest, not even looking to see if she had died before throwing her body towards the oncoming imps with a flick of his sword. Activating his demonstone, Jaune created a ring of fire around him, mentioning the imps to dare to enter.

* * *

Dodging another imp, Jaune sent a cut, the slash securing a deep wound on the chest of the imp, surely to die within seconds. As yet another imp tried to launch herself at Jaune, he grabbed her by the head with his left hand, cooking her alive with his flames.

Throwing her towards the last of the imps, he sent a fireball after the corpse, cutting the head of an imp that had dodged by running towards him. The last two were the mages of this group, sending fireballs at Jaune, they started running away from him towards different directions, trying to circle him. It would have worked… if they had longer legs or were simply faster. Shielding himself with the Fire Shield, Jaune launched fireballs in return, killing one of them while the other missed. The imp died in the end though, being skewered on Jaune sword.

Allowing himself to take a deep breath to calm down, he almost threw up, his mind finally registering the stench of around thirty corpses around him. Looking around, he realised that he was standing in the middle of a sea of blood, with corpses strewn around in it. Looking down as he felt some wetness around his arms, stomach and upper legs, he saw that his clothes weren't spared from the bloodbath.

Closing his eyes and calming himself down, Jaune walked towards the huge keep, the iron reinforced gigantic wooden doors being the only thing between him and this Dark Siren.

Jaune found himself in the middle of a great stone hall, with hundreds of Arcane lanterns hanging from ceilings as well as the numerous huge stone pillars carved out of black stone.

He looked up as the door closed behind him, seeing a large raised dais with a dark throne placed in the middle of the room. Sitting upon this throne, was a girl no older than sixteen, looking a lot like Ruby with her black but not red tipped, chin length hair. She had black circular-curling horns growing out of the upper sides of her head while her body was tiny, around 1.50 or so meters in height and a svelte shape with some curvature on her hips and butt. Much like Ruby however, her breasts weren't any bigger than AA's. Unlike most other succubus, her skin was a human light, while her left eye was green. On her back, she had a pair of small red-skinned bat-like wings and a red skinned spaded tail.

"So, you're the siren." Jaune glared at the girl, flicking off some blood from his sword.

"Siren?" She said, standing up. "Do you not know whom you address? I, the unraveller of fates, destroyer of worlds, recognised daughter of Lyssieth herself! My name strikes fear into the hearts of demon and human alike! Cower in terror, you mere mortal!" She shouted. Now that she was standing, he could see her clothes. She was wearing a witch's dress, boots, and a wide brimmed witch's hat, with a purple-trimmed black cape to finish off the look. He could also see a large pentagram pendant on her chest, while a white, medical eyepatch was covering her right eye, both of them were radiating with a strong Arcane power. She was also holding a black scythe with a green, clearly poisoned, Arcane blade.

"_... she really is into this, isn't she?" _He thought at the cringy monologue.

"Foolish mortal! Know now who it is who will deliver unto you the humiliation of crushing defeat! I, the Dark Siren, shatterer of dimensions, am none other than Meraxis, Lyssieth's favoured child! Witness my vast astronomical powers! The very fabric of space and time will bend to my will!" She continued. Thrusting one foot forwards, Meraxis struck a heroic pose, and, lifting her huge scythe above her head with one arm, she effortlessly twirled it around as if the scythe weighed nothing. Reaching up to grab the shaft with her other hand, she swung the scythe into a low stance before letting out a laugh. "Mwhaha! Prepare for your obliteration!"

Jaune had to react quickly as Meraxis closed the distance in a single step, the shockwave of their clash creating cracks in the ground. From the surprised expression on her face, it seemed like she thought he'd simply die without being able to show any kind of resistance.

Using the moment, he threw her aside by leveraging his sword on her scythe, though she was quick to turn in the air, and place a kick on his stomach that sent him flying back. Landing on his back, he quickly rolled backwards, standing up with a jump and avoiding another slash, which impacted the ground in front of him and went through the floor.

Rushing forwards, Jaune swung Crocea Mors hard, Meraxis bending her upper body to dodge. Tugging her weapon out of the ground, Meraxis used the momentum to accelerate the scythe upwards, hitting Jaune on the chin with the back of the blade. Just as he recovered, he had to duck under a slash, which granted him an opportunity to tackle her into the ground.

He was only able to get a single punch in before she kicked him off of her, Jaune adjusting his flight at the last second to turn and fall on his feet. Activating his demonstone as she rose to her feet, Jaune sent a couple fireballs at her.

Parrying the fireballs with her scythe, she created a cloud of gas, and sent it after Jaune. Creating a fireball, he expanded it around him, causing the gas to burn and dissolve. However, he didn't have enough time to dodge as Meraxis was upon him, having rushed towards him immediately after her spell. "Argh…" He grunted, getting up to one knee. Tasting blood in his mouth, his hand went to his face, feeling the cut above his eye.

"_Holy shit, did that scythe go through my Aura!? Guess I was lucky it wasn't a deep cut." _He thought, getting into a more defensive stance as he surrounded himself with fire. Bolstering his legs with Aura, he launched himself towards Meraxis, whom slashed as he came close. Stopping just short of her reach, Jaune pushed her scythe away with his left hand, slashing her and sending her flying back.

Creating a giant fireball, Meraxis shouted, "Fool! You will see the true strength of my Arcane! Come forth, Meteor!" and sent it towards him. As he watched the giant fireball coming towards him, so large that it almost touched the walls of the hall, something… clicked. And it was the feeling of fire not on his front, but only on his sides that made him open his eyes, seeing a couple copies Crocea Mors floating in front of him. They were opaque, with a white core and golden outline in colour, indicating that they were made out of his _Aura_. Commanding them to move as the giant fireball crashed, and broke, several support pillars, he found that they obeyed him.

"_This… has to be my semblance, right?" _He thought, feeling his Aura and _making_ more of these swords as the once he already had hovered above and behind him. He frowned when he started to struggle after the tenth Aura-sword, _"Is this my current cap? Well… let's try them out."_

Rushing in, he feinted with Crocea Mors, only to jump back and rain down his Aura-swords on her. As Meraxis defended herself, he frowned, feeling a sliver of his Aura drain when she destroyed a couple of his swords. Right, her scythe could go through Aura.

As she was focusing on his Aura-swords, he rushed in again, joining the fight with Crocea Mors, though, he wasn't expecting her to instantly switch her focus to slash at him, securing a deep, but not fatal, cut across his face.

In a last, disoriented ditch of effort, he commanded all of his swords to crash down on her, drawing a scream of pain from the demoness as some of the swords cut across her arms and legs.

"I-Impossible!" Meraxis weakly cried out, getting up to one knee. Summoning the last of her strength, she lifted her scythe up above her head, before slamming the base of the shaft down onto the stone floor. Lifting up her eyepatch, she revealed that her irides were heterochromatic, and, while her left eye was green, the one she's just revealed was a glowing purple. With a maniacal, pained laugh, she called out, "Siren's call, obliterate him! I'll get my revenge…"

With the very last of her Aura drained by the spell she's just casted, she weakly collapsed to the floor in front of Jaune. Before he could do anything else, a loud, piercing screech suddenly echoed throughout the huge throne room. Flinching from the high pitched sound, Jaune had to drop to one knee as the ground started to rumble and shake, before the sound faded away. Though the wail was over, he didn't have time to relax before the stone floor started to crack and break, the Arcane poison from the ground starting to spill out. As he was running away from it, he turned to look up, hearing a crack as a huge chunk of the ceiling came crashing down onto the throne.

"H-Help!" Meraxis weakly cried out, too exhausted to escape the room.

"_Well, I need her alive for Lyssieth if for nothing else anyways." _Jaune thought, the idea of abandoning such a young girl to her fate leaving a sour taste in his mouth. Rushing towards her, he scooped her up to his arms bridal carry style, and started running towards the broken doors of the keep, dodging falling debris along the way.

Finally exiting the keep, Jaune ran to a clear spot, and, falling to one knee, protectively hunched over the cowering siren in his arms. Finally standing up to look around once the keep was completely destroyed, he saw thirty or so of Lyssieth's secret police surrounding the main gate of the citadel, aiming inside with… muskets, of all things. Though not all of them looked ready for a fight, a couple were either puking, or had already puked their guts out while most others were looking around with shocked expressions, from either the sea of blood and corpses he had left behind, or the destruction of the keep. Looking down to the siren in his arms, he checked her for wounds, but she was in a better shape than even him, only having some minor bruises and small lacerations.

"Stop! You there, man, release Meraxis, right this instant!" He heard one of the half-succubi shout, looking up, he gave an unimpressed stare as they were aiming at him.

"Jaune." He heard Meraxis weakly say. Carefully letting her down to stand on her feet, he supported her when she stumbled. Once she was stable, she continued, "Y-You saved me… if it wasn't for you, w-well… thank you."

He gave a glare at the rapidly approaching group, though he knew they wouldn't do anything to Meraxis. Two of the guards stepped next to Meraxis, and looped their arms under hers before marching off towards her mother's palace.

"Now, you can explain to us exactly what's going on!" The officer said, though he could sense some slight trepidation from her voice.

"Elizabeth told me to solve the imp problem here, and apprehend Meraxis. The destruction of the keep was her own doing though, she casted a powerful spell with her last Aura once she realized I was winning the fight." Jaune answered.

"I… see." The officer replied, before turning to one of her subordinates. "Elrinia, have you heard anything from the palace?"

The half succubus which she addressed was carrying a strange purple stone, and, after staring intensely at it for a moment, she looked up. "Yes, Ma'am, it's as the man says. The Captain did ask him to help with subduing the Meraxis."

"Well, in that case, you have our sincere thanks." The officer said, "I've lost count of how many days we've been camped out, watching the gates of this citadel. Lyssieth has been wanting to have her daughter reigned in for quite some time, but Meraxis obviously knew this, and didn't dare leave her fortress. Anyway, thanks to you, this whole ordeal is over now. We'll be on our way."

After the guards left, he started going over his wounds.

* * *

Well, that was a fight that took way too long for what it was to write. Tried to make Meraxis' fight bigger and... better than the others, and his semblance at last! While I did say that Arcane made it so that he had an almost perfect control over his Aura, it still didn't quite allow him to push it out of his body, shape and control it. What do you guys think? While he CAN shape it and control it, he can't give it weird properties, or at least only properties that his Arcane allows. (So, only frost/ice/water and fire for now, though the Arcane of Lilith's throne only has a couple other properties he can gain.) Which means while he will be powerful, I hope that he will not be truly overpowered. I had a couple semblances in mind, one would shift the overall tone to a more comedic one as it was Necromancy and Sanguimancy combined. One was a much more overpowered one. And this one, which should be powerful but not truly overpowered. I've noticed that some of the words do not get saved or come up in the site weirdly enough, I know this because I went back and "fixed" some of the issues of the past volumes, only to notice that even the fixes were exempt from the updated chapters. Weird.


	7. Ch7: Lyssieth

Jaune stood in front of Lyssieth's palace once more, healed and ready to meet the Elder Lilin. Convincing Lilaya that his wounds were… not that serious was a tremendous task, one that was only done through the fact that she had taught him how to make healing potions using essences and a drink called Lilith's Gift… he was still mad at Lilaya for laughing at the face he made when he first saw the bottle of that.

* * *

"_I-I'm… sorry… hah…" Lilaya said, one hand covering her mouth and barely managing to calm down from her guffaw._

"_Who the fuck puts their genitals on display like this!?" Jaune asked incredulously, On the label of the bottle was an image of Lilith herself, well, at least a view that started at the top of her butt and ended at her upper thighs. She was reaching down to pull her soft butt cheeks apart, fully showing her asshole and pussy, both of which were drooling natural lubricants._

"_Dear, she has a thirty meter tall statue in the busiest part of the city, completely naked and spreading her genitals for all to see. You also must have seen the statues in Demon Home, correct? Well, those are not the statues of random models, those are the statues of the succubi that own those houses." Lilaya replied, still giggling. "I'm a bit of an outlier, since I'm not as sex crazed as the other succubi."_

"_Oh…" Jaune mumbled, thinking back on all the statues he saw while traveling to Arthur's and Zaranix' houses. "Well then," Jaune asked, "How do I turn this into… those Health Potions?"_

* * *

While downsides of the potion only started after extreme amounts of consumption, Lilith's Gift was an expensive drink that was hard to come by, being made out of Lilith's and several of her daughters… sexual juices. As such he couldn't exactly make a large amount of them.

"_... Not sure if that's a good or a bad thing, on the one hand, I'd be extremely tough to kill, on the other it'd become a crutch…"_ He thought, continuing his journey.

Walking up to the drawbridge, Jaune sent a nod as Elizabeth called out to him, "Well, if it isn't the hero of the hour himself. Her highness has already sent word that her daughter is safely locked in her room, awaiting her punishment. Now, as a formality, I'll need to take a statement of how you defeated her before I can allow you to enter the palace."

"Alright." He said, prompting Elizabeth to produce a small notepad and pen.

"So, how did you do it?" She asked.

Starting with the Fyrsia, he recounted everything he did in the Submission tunnels, from the groups of imps he killed to the ones he spared. As he neared the end of his story, Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and gazed at him in disbelief. "You actually beat her in a fight!? There's no way… But that would mean you still have the ring I gave you! Show it to me, and prove that you're not lying."

Jaune chuckled at her expression, taking the ring out of his cargo pocket and handing over to her, who stammered and tripped over her words as she realised that he was actually telling the truth. "How… But Lyssieth herself taught her how to use the Arcane! I-I mean everyone in the palace knows about how she over-estimates her abilities, but she… I mean, who _are _you!?"

"As I said before, Jaune Soleil Arc, Huntsman, at your service." He said with a bow. "But I need to speak to Lyssieth, you said that I could after I returned her daughter, right?"

"Well, yes, as promised, you've earned the right to do just that." She replied, before handing the ring to one of her subordinates. Producing yet another, identical looking ring, she presented it to him. The enchantment on it felt slightly different. "Don't worry, this one doesn't carry an enslavement enchantment. Her highness instructed us to give this to you as a reward if you managed to deal with her daughter."

"Thanks." he said, taking the ring. _"I wonder what enchantments are on it…"_

"Make way!" Elizabeth shouted sharply, turning towards the guards that littered the area. "You're now free to come and go as you please. That being said, I will have to escort you through the palace. We can't just let people wander around in there unsupervised, I'm sure you understand."

Moving towards the entrance with Elizabeth, he gave his full attention to the building and the surrounding garden. While the tall, imposing gates made out of iron and some kind of obsidian stone, which would've had to be enchanted since obsidian would be too brittle to actually build buildings from intrigued him, it was the perfectly carved gargoyle statues that caught most of his attention. Each around two and a half meter tall, they snarled down at anyone that came close. Though he couldn't tell if the slight change in their expression each time he looked was some sort of enchantment or… if they were actual gargoyles.

"_I'm… I'm not even surprised anymore." _He thought, looking deadpan at the statues. Both of the gargoyles were naked, with balls large enough to put a horse to shame, though it was what their cocks were buried in caught most of his attention. Appearing to be stone statues much like the gargoyles themselves, a rat girl and a succubus were being restrained by the gargoyles in full-nelson holds; their legs lifted from the floor as the gargoyles' cocks slammed deep into their exposed pussies.

"_Well… at least they seem to be enjoying it."_ He thought, casting his gaze away from the lewd expression on the girls' faces.

"So, shall we enter?" Elizabeth asked, smirking at him, "Once inside, I'll escort you directly to see Her Highness."

"Yeah." He replied with a nod.

"Very well, if you'll please follow me." Elizabeth said, opening a small wicket that was built into the fortress's huge gates, and stepped through the doorway into Lyssieth's palace. Following her, he found himself standing inside a staggeringly-opulent entrance hall.

"_Looks very… different from the outside." _He commented, looking around the room. The floors were clean white marble, and it was covered by luxurious red carpeting. The walls were also in the same vein, covered with a rich white wooden paneling, the intricate decoratives on it being in bright gold. Gigantic portraits of regal-looking demons and humans were hanging on the walls. And up above, the ceiling was also decorated in the same white and gold style.

As he followed in Elizabeth's footsteps, he noticed the half-demon and human maids standing to attention on the opposite sides of the hall. He was surprised, however, he was seeing more humans in this single, though admittedly large room than he ever did in Dominion.

"_Bart would have a field day in here." _Jaune thought, looking around the richly decorated hallway. Statues, paintings and display cabinets lined the walls, the cabinets holding numerous ancient looking antiques and Mistralian wares.

He got odd looks from Elizabeth and the maids around when the chuckled, though how could he not? When what seemed like just modern junk food and fizzy drinks, which he actually didn't see in the shops of this world, were being displayed in one of the cabinets like they were some precious artefacts. He shook his head as he continued walking, a small yet not all that humored smile on his face.

"I can tell that you're impressed by Her Highness's collections. Perhaps you can ask her more about them in a moment." Elizabeth said, turning to face him as both of them neared the end of the corridor, near a pair of large, ornately-carved wooden doors.

"Yeah, I guess I could ask her which vending machine she looted for those snacks at the end…" He joked with a chuckle.

"I hope you're not insinuating that Her Highness has stolen anything," Elizabeth replied in an icy tone. "Unfortunately, I need to return to my post as soon as I show you through these doors, so I can't stop you from saying something you'll regret. Just remember who it is you're being given the honour of meeting, and treat Her Highness with utmost respect. Understand?"

"Alright." Jaune replied.

"Good. Now, there's something you need to know," Elizabeth continued, blushing a little for some reason. "Her Highness, well, she likes to… that is, respect humans a lot, and, erm… Well, she likes to take on the form of a human. You are absolutely not to judge her on that, nor are you to judge the manner in which she derives entertainment!"

"I'm not sure if you have noticed, but I'm a human myself, why would I judge her for liking and take on the form of humans?" Jaune counter-argued, getting a satisfied nod from Elizabeth. "What do you mean by 'entertainment', though?" He asked.

Elizabeth flinched as he asked that, "Well, Her Highness likes to act out a certain fantasy, in which she's, erm, what did she call it… a 'Chief Executive Officer'?"

"She… she likes to roleplay as a CEO? As a businesswoman?" Jaune asked, amused. "I mean…"

"Look, I don't question it, alright? Do you want to meet her or not!?" Elizabeth quickly blurted out, still blushing a little.

"Of course." Jaune said, following Elizabeth as she knocked on the wooden doors thrice and, opening the doors, stepped inside.

The room was… well, it looked more like it belonged in some kind of corporate HQ than a medieval fortress. Instead of white marble, the flooring was dark, polished wood with a slightly off-centre, large, cream-coloured rug that was surrounded by three low-backed black sofas. The cream-painted walls were home to numerous, small and colourful abstract art, and, on the opposite side of the door they entered from, was a single, mahogany door. In each corner of the room, there was a lush, potted plant, and, finally, there was a low coffee table sitting in front of the sofas, with several fashion magazines scattered across the surface… of course, unlike the room, the 'fashion' was pretty much this world's lewd fashion.

Most surprising of all, on the opposite side of the room to the sofas, there sat a sleek, modern looking glass desk. With Meraxis herself sitting behind it, wearing a smart secretary outfit… _"Eh, I think she looked more adorable with the Witch get-up." _He thought.

Catching the sight of him, Meraxis jumped on her feet and laughed, "My arch-nemesis! Y-You may have saved me before, but I am still your sworn foe! Now, behold my power! I shall obliterate-"

"My Lady, please." Elizabeth interrupted, "Jaune is an expected guest of Her Highness, and as such, is under our protection."

Crossing her arms, Meraxis collapsed back into her swivel-chair with a pout, "Hmph! Well, if that is the case, then I shall do my best to contain my world-shattering powers for as long as I can. B-But just know that I could destroy the two of you with a mere snap of my fingers."

"Of course, My Lady." Elizabeth replied, bowing and taking a step back. "I will leave Jaune in your care. Please allow him to see Lyssieth as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes, don't worry Lizzy. I will spare him from my wrath. You can get back to your work." Meraxis dismissively replied, allowing Elizabeth to turn and make her exit. As the door closed, Meraxis looked over at Jaune, and, standing up from behind her desk, she let out a laugh. "Mwhahaha! Now there is nothing to stop us from settling our feud! Deceit and trickery are tools I never hesitate to use, and now that Lizzy is out of our way, you should prepare to meet your doom, my arch-nemesis! Now, I shall surely destroy y-"

"What on earth is all of that commotion, Meraxis!? If I have to come out there and remind you of your duties, you're going to be in serious trouble, young lady!" Meraxis got interrupted once again, as an Arcane-powered intercom sitting on her desk crackled onto life.

Leaning over the desk, Meraxis replied with haste. "S-Sorry, mother! I was just, erm, w-well, anyway, I was just about to inform you that your guest has arrived."

"Very well, show him in." Lyssieth replied.

"Yes, mother." Meraxis responded before gesturing towards the mahogany door, " Right this way, Jaune, and don't even think of telling on me, ok!?"

"... sure." He halfheartedly replied.

Giving the door a quick knock, Meraxis opened it and stepped into the room. Following in her footsteps, Jaune entered as well, finding himself in Lyssieth's office.

Much like the previous room, the flooring were dark wooden panels, which were mostly covered by a cream-coloured rug. The walls were also covered in dark wooden paneling… _"It would be too dark if it wasn't for the rug. Maybe she designed it to specifically use it with a light coloured rug? Meh… not something I'd go for." _Jaune thought. He also saw ornately carved bookshelves set into the walls, filled to the brim with regular books as well as spell books. In the middle of the room, sat a huge mahogany desk, with two seats on the front facing it at an angle. Behind the desk was an expensive looking leather chair, with Lyssieth herself sitting on it.

As Elizabeth had told him, she looked human, to the point where if he couldn't feel her Arcane Aura, he wouldn't actually believe that she was an Elder Lilin. Didn't mean he found her all that attractive though… she had olive skin, dark brown hair and green eyes. Her large breasts were almost spilling out of her blouse's plunging neckline, while he could see her… skimpy panties through the large slit of her asymmetrical skirt. Tucking a loose strand of her wavy hair, Lyssieth pushed her stylish half-rimmed glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, before glaring at her daughter, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, young lady, take that ridiculous eye-patch off!" She seemed similar to Glyn in looks, though he'd find her more attractive if she was as pale as Beacon's combat instructor.

"M-Mom," Meraxis weakly stuttered, "It seals my dark powers away! If I take it off, then the whole universe could be destroyed!"

"_God damn it... it was cute for the first few sentences but now its just annoying…" _Jaune thought, massaging his temples with one hand.

"Meraxis! You're embarrassing me in front of our guest! Now, not another word from you!" Lyssieth said, before turning to face him. "I do apologise on the behalf of my troublesome daughter, and thank you so much for bringing her back to m-"

As Lyssieth's gaze came to rest on his face, her eyes suddenly shot open wide, and he saw that the hand she had on her desk suddenly clenched, creating cracks on the mahogany desk. Her calm, friendly voice completely changed to take on a deep, intimidating tone, and as she spoke, the ground almost seemed to tremble. "It's you!? You're the one who's been living with my dear Lilaya!?"

Jaune rested his right hand on Crocea Mors as the Elder Lilin focused on the door behind him, getting his legs ready to leap at her as the door suddenly slammed shut and locked. Fixing her gaze back onto his face, Lyssieth let out a wild, blood-curdling laugh, before revealing that she knew who exactly he was. "You're the one from Remnant! However unwittingly, it was you who finally freed my sisters, my mother, and I from that wretched mirror! After searching for you for the past nine years, you turn out to be the one who recently moved in with my precious Lilaya, and now here you are, coming to me out of your own will… Ha… Hahaha!"

"M-Mom?" Meraxis asked, nervousness in her voice telling Jaune that she was just as worried about Lyssieth's sudden change of behaviour as he was. "W-What's going on?"

Ignoring her daughter, Lyssieth continued monologuing, "After all this time, you're finally in my grasp! All I'd have to do is deliver you to mother, and, having proved my loyalty, I'd finally have my freedom returned to me! How easy it would be… to crush you right now…"

As she spoke, her green eyes turned bright red, and as she came to the end of her musings, her eyes suddenly started glowing with a fierce, fire-like intensity. With a loud cracking noise, her grip proves too much for the mahogany desk, and it splits in two.

As he unsheathed Crocea Mors, Lyssieth laughed, "Do you really think you stand a chance against me!? It would be but a trifle to force you to submit, and then all I'd have to do is teleport the two of us into mother's throne room, present you to her as a gift and I'd be free!"

"Ch…" Jaune chose to stay silent.

"You actually think you'd be able to fight back, don't you?" She asked, laughing again, "Silly man, all I'd have to do is tell you to _**kneel**_!"

It was obvious that she used her Arcane, as Jaune felt a physical force trying to push him down. Refusing to submit, he flared his own Aura, the air in the room equalizing again, though, this time, it was Meraxis who was forced to one knee, having a hard time breathing.

Lyssieth however, seemed more amused than anything, "Now now, that won't do at all. When I give people an order, they're expected to _**obey**_."

This time, Jaune couldn't quite resist, as weird thoughts of obeying her filled his mind, he was still in some degree of control, but it felt like swimming in mud, unable to control his direction.

"Mom! Stop it! Jaune saved me, remember!?" Meraxis shouted, seemingly slightly better than she was a moment ago, "Let him go!"

"Be quiet, Meraxis! I… I have to!" Lyssieth snaps, though as his mind was clearing, he could hear the unsureness in her voice. "I… I can't betray mother… I… but… all those people… no! If she were to discover my betrayal, I… I… but I couldn't…"

As she turned and paced towards her desk, Jaune felt the last of her Arcane magic leave his mind, though he chose to stay on one knee, just in case.

"Why don't I just do it!?" She shouted to herself, her voice going back to the more human one. "I'd be a fool to go against her! I should just hand you over and be done with it! But… then she'd regain her full power… and the humans… they'd suffer… no. I can't let that happen!"

With a final, defeated sigh, she looked down to her ruined desk, and let out a sad chuckle. "Now look what I've done…"

"Mom? Are you okay…?" Meraxis asked in a frightened voice, she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I'm sorry darling." Lyssieth sighed, smiling at Meraxis, before looking towards him. Her eye colour had shifted back to green, and, once again, tucking a loose strand of her wavy dark-brown hair back behind her ear, she gave him an apologetic smile. "And I'm especially sorry to you, Jaune. I should've known that this day would come, and that I must choose to betray Lilith. You should not have had to endure the consequences of my indecision. Please, do stand up."

Standing up, Jaune glared at Lyssieth, "you know, all this time and effort going around Dominion and Submission, place after place, I was kind of expecting not to get assaulted. I hope you can tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything." Lyssieth said, "But first, let us conclude the business regarding my daughter's return. You have something to say, don't you, Meraxis?"

"Y-Yes, I suppose…" Meraxis says, blushing and looking at the floor like a kicked puppy, "Sorry for all the trouble I caused. And thank you… f-for saving me…"

"Good girl. Now that we've got all of that out of the way, I think the three of us should pay my dear Lilaya a visit," Lyssieth said, "It'll be best if I explained the situation to all of you at once."

"But getting to her place will take ages." Meraxis complained.

"Oh, we're not walking." Lyssieth replied, "I'll be teleporting the three of us there. I can disable my mother's detection spells for a short while, so she shouldn't notice my absence." Now, come close, you two." She finished, spreading her arms and beckoning Jaune and Meraxis to approach.

"Alright…" Jaune mumbled, approaching her. Stepping close, Lyssieth pulled both him and Meraxis into one-armed hugs. _"This… is a bit close." _He thought, feeling her large breasts squished on his muscular chest.

"This feels cozy!" Lyssieth _giggled_, "Now, let me just disable mother's spells… and let's go!"

A bright, purple flash of light was the only thing Jaune saw before darkness.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he noticed that Meraxis, Lyssieth and him had really been teleported to the Lilaya's lab. On the other side of the lab, Lilaya and Arthur bending over a table, most likely conducting genuine research, while Rose is standing to the side, all three of them have their backs turned to Jaune's group. Gaining his footing as Lyssieth let go of Meraxis and him, he awkwardly looked around.

"You're absolutely hopeless, you know that, right?" Lilaya angrily shouted at Arthur, "I simply do not understand why you've never taken the time nor the effort to wield Arcane yourself! Not only do you have to rely on me to do these experiments of yours, but you have the audacity to insinuate that it was my fault it didn't work!"

"Please, Lilaya, I wasn't saying tha-" Arthur tried to explain, but Lilaya cut him off.

"And now you're lying about it! Just like when you promised not to see anyone behind my back! The next thing I know, you'll be off fucking my mother again!"

"Lilaya, stop that!" Lyssieth interrupted, striding towards them as the three startled occupants of the lab spun around to face her. "You can't take your anger out on Arthur like that!"

"M-Mommy!?" Lilaya exclaimed, "What are you doing here? And with Jaune and Meraxis as well!"

"_Mommy…? Not even Meraxis calls her mommy…"_ Jaune snickered.

"Hi sis'!" Meraxis called out, beaming fondly at Lilaya, and got a warm smile in return.

"We have some important things to discuss." Lyssieth said, cutting the sisters' reunion short, "Honestly, Lilaya, you should have immediately told me about Jaune and all this business about finding out what's going on. It would have saved you a lot of trouble."

"Excuse me?" Lilaya replied in a very Weissy, sharp tone, "You think I'd ask for your help after what you did with Arthur? When you _knew_ I was seeing him? And then you lock yourself away in Submission and refuse to come and apologise!?"

"That wasn't out of choice!" Lyssieth explained, "When Lilith found out that I'd been with another human, she had me placed under house arrest. She thinks that I'm too fond of humans, and that I'll betray her and take their side. I can fool her detection spells long enough for a brief visit, such as this, but I couldn't get the time to come and apologise to you properly. You know I'm sorry for what I did…"

"Under house arrest? Nobody told me…" Lilaya pouted, before placing her hands on her hips and continuing. "Anyway, if your time is limited, we can resolve this later. Just tell me I'm right, and that Jaune came from another dimension, and then we can talk about how to get him back."

Lyssieth's expression hardened as she heard what her daughter said, before turning to Rose and scowling. "First, get that slut out of here. What I have to say doesn't concern her."

"Don't talk about Rose like that!" Lilaya shouted, stepping in front of her maid defensively.

"Please, Mistress, if you'll excuse me!" Rose quickly interjected, before rushing out of the room.

"You're unbelievable… Rose never did anything to you!" Lilaya exclaimed, shaking her head at Lyssieth, before she let out a weary sigh and dismissively waved her hand. "So, go on then, tell us how to send Jaune back, and I'd like to know why Lilith considers humans to be a threat. I mean, why else would she be concerned about you 'betraying' her for them?"

"Very well, but first, as it was he who requested my assistance, I'd like to hear Arthur's theory." Lyssieth said, looking at the man.

"Oh, erm, well, while I was researching the demonic transformation potions with Zaranix, I often had to look at my Aura samples and Zaranix's samples to decipher exactly what made his Aura so resistant to transformation potions, while doing that, I noticed… inconsistencies in Auric harmony between my own Aura samples. While I didn't have time to look further into it back in his lab, I was able to during my stay here." Arthur started, fidgeting a little in discomfort as Jaune and the three succubi listened to him. "Although I initially couldn't find anything unusual, I realised that the current methodology we have for examining Auras was a little inadequate, so I devised a new method to detect any, erm, 'oddities' in a person's Aura. By competitively hybridising my own Aura with a reference sample of an Arcane essence I had extracted from myself earlier, I was able to isolate and identify inconsistencies in Auric harmony, which, as earlier rese-"

"Arthur, just get to the point already!" Lilaya snapped, not having the patience for his long-winded explanation.

"Oh, right, erm, well, that is to say, using a new method, I was able to detect a complex network of… well, it sounds impossible, and this is why I needed to talk with Lyssieth, but this network that I discovered almost looks as though it's a shadow of past memories…" Arthur said, stumbling over his words more than usual. "Now, these 'shadow memories' are far too faint and fleeting to actually decipher, but their presence alone suggests… well… that Lilaya and I were once different people. I believe that not only Jaune was transported to this world, but so too were Lilaya and I. Why we were transformed, but he wasn't, however, I have no idea…"

"How absolutely absurd!" Lilaya laughed, "It seems as though all of your nonsensical research has finally fried your brain! Although I may not look it, both you and I lived in this world for over forty years. How on earth could we have been transported here along with Jaune!?"

Although Lilaya was quick to pour scorn on Arthur's theory, her mother let out a soft laugh, before asking, "So, you found a way to detect the memories of past lives? I doubt even Lilith knows how to do that…"

"W-What!?" Lilaya asked, turning towards her mother, "Y-You mean there's some truth to what Arthur is saying!?"

"Some truth, yes." Lyssieth said, "Those traces of memories Arthur has discovered are indeed those of the people from the… past. The core essence, or 'soul', inside the two of you were once those of a girl's aunt, Lily, and of her research colleague, Arthur. You weren't transported into any new world, however, unlike Jaune. You see… this that you and that girl's world, but different."

"Impossible! How could you account for the fact that you gave birth to me over forty years ago, if this world is different than that of my older self's!?" Lilaya exclaims, "I have memories of living in Dominion all my life!"

"Of course you do." Lyssieth says, trying to reassure her daughter with a warm smile, "Although this is your world, the reality of what it used to be was rewritten by a powerful spell which my mother cast. I need to explain from the beginning…"

"Yes, please do." Meraxis said, "I'm a little lost here."

"Well, to go back to the very start, my six sisters and I were born of Lilith, and an unknown father over six thousand years ago. Along with our mother, we brought the creation of a human civilisation, rival to the ones in the west that was created by the God in order to subjugate them and rule over them as Goddesses. Although we Elder Lilin are the only natural-born daughters of Lilith , she corrupted many, many humans into Lilin as well. With their help, as well as that of their demon offspring, we easily subdued the humans." Lyssieth explained, "However, after around two thousand years spent forging what would become the Akkadian empire, the angels arrived."

"God? Angels!? They're real!?" Lilaya asked.

"Yes, and they're almost exactly the same as their stereotypical depiction, being opposite to demons in almost every way. They hold the sickening belief that purity and chastity are qualities to be admired." Lyssieth explained, the disgust in her voice clear, "Anyway, one day, over four thousand years ago, the Angelic equivalents to Lilith and my sisters appeared. With seven Archangels in tow, a being known as Samael rudely demanded that we leave humanity alone. To cut a long story short, they vastly underestimated our power, and we soon defeated and captured all seven of the Archangels."

"But not Samael." Jaune commented.

"No, he eluded us for some quite time, but when we made it known that we were prepared to do terrible things to his Archangel companions, he offered us his surrender." Lyssieth scowled, "He gave us an offering in exchange of the release of his friends; a great mirror, which he said was able to replicate the soul of anyone who gazed into it. Of course, he lied! So eager were we to finally capture king of all Angels, that we allowed him to trick us into gazing into the mirror. In a flash, all seven of us were transported to a sealed dimension, in which we found ourselves living in a vast, empty palace. For four thousand years we lived in the confines of that place, but we were not alone. The seven Archangels, who we'd brought along as hostages, were also transported into the mirror with us."

"He just sacrificed his friends like that?" Lilaya asked, "And that mirror; it's the same one Jaune fell into in the museum, isn't it?"

"Yes and no." Lyssieth replied, confusing all but Jaune. "Oh, how those Archangels were used by my sisters and mother… the one which Lilith gave to me, Valoel, had it better than the rest, however. Although Angels are disgusting creatures, I can't help but recognise how similar to humans they are, and as such, I refused to corrupt him as my mother ordered. That was the start of Lilith's suspicion about me, although she was too busy during those four thousand years to take any action against me."

"That's while she was weaving the reality-changing spell, I assume?" Arthur asked, quick to realise that it would take a significant amount of time to create such a spell.

"That's right by the time Lily's nephew proved the catalyst for our release, it was powerful enough to warp the reality of the entire world." Lyssieth said, "It was to reforge every living soul into a demon, so that Lilith would have no opposition in taking her place as Queen of all creation. The spell, however didn't go quite as planned…"

"Wait," Jaune asked, cutting off Arthur as he was about to say something, "I wasn't the catalyst?"

"No, that would be Lilaya's nephew, while you do have the Lilith's essence infused with your Aura much like she would, you come from an entirely different world." Lyssieth replied.

"And because of her, and the power infused into her Aura?" Arthur finally asked, getting into his element as the Elder Lilin started talking about Arcane matters.

"Correct again. You see, Angels will always lose against Demons, by nature of their pathetic rules of morality. Even when Samael could have imprisoned us in that mirror and thrown away the key, he chose to make a means by which we might one day be released." Lyssieth laughed, "And he did that by having the soul which was to trigger our release absorb a part of Lilith's power. A tiny, tiny piece, but not entirely insignificant. Just as a single support taken out from the bottom of a tower of cards will cause the entire structure to collapse, so too did the removal of a tiny piece of Lilith's power cause her spell to backfire."

"It doesn't look like it backfired to me," Jaune said, thinking about how they described the old world, "Dominion, Demons, animal people, magic; all of these things seems to not have existed before." Before thinking, _"Heh, I guess that's why she was displaying candy bars and sodas like they were some ancient artefacts."_

"Well, actually, God, Angels, Demons have always existed, but yes, the spell did work, to an extent. It transformed the entirety of British Isles into a new reality, in which Demons, humans, anthropomorphic animals, and mythological creatures have lived for thousands of years. Lilith, my six sisters, and I merged with, and gained the memories of, the alternate versions of ourselves who existed in this reality." Lyssieth explained, "Every single other person who was present within the spell's area had their souls reforged into a new being, including you three, Lilaya, Meraxis and Arthur."

"So… I'm not really Lilaya? I'm just a transformed version of Lily?" Lilaya asks, the colour draining from her cheeks.

"No, you are Lilaya." Lyssieth assures her, "It was in a different reality altogether that you were Lily."

Acting as though he already knew of this, Arthur joined in. "Hmm, yes, well, I must admit that this possibility did cross my mind. Don't worry, Lilaya, the people we may once have been no longer exist. We are who we are now, you see?"

Unfortunately, Arthur's words seem to have the opposite effect to what he'd intended, and Lilaya's agitation quickly turns to anger. "And what if I was happy as Lily? I didn't ask to be a half-demon! And if you knew this was a possibility, why didn't you tell me sooner, Arthur!?"

"Please, Lilaya, calm down." Lyssieth pleaded, but Lilaya showed no sign of doing as such as she rounded on her mother.

"Calm down!? After I find out that I was practically killed and remade as a half-demon in this fucked up reality!? Your stupid fucking bitch mother! This is all her fault!"

"W-Well," Lyssieth stammered, awkwardly rubbing her hands together. "Y-Yes, Lilith cast the spell, but the reason why you and Meraxis are my daughters is… well… I asked Lilith to make that happen…"

"What?" Lilaya flatly asked.

"Well, you see, we spent some time exploring the museum before Lilith cast her spell." Lyssieth explained, "My sisters were, erm, taking advantage of all the humans, and I just wanted to protect the two of you! You both looked so scared… the only way I could protect you from my sisters was to ask Lilith to alter the spell such that Lily and Meranda would be my daughters…"

"I… you…" Lilaya stumbled, caught in an awkward spot between outrage and gratitude at being spared from whatever depraved fate Lyssieth's sisters had in store for her. "Y-you hate it as well, don't you, Meraxis!? Just think, your soul was human, before Lilith made it so that you're a half-demon!"

"Yeah, erm, I dunno, sis." Meraxis mumbled, "I mean, humans can't exactly summon cosmic forces of destruction like I can now! I bet when I was this 'Meranda', I couldn't even cast a spell!"

"You don't care at all that you were _violated_ by Lilith's spell!?" Lilaya asked, before turning towards Jaune. "What about you!? You had Aura before, but it wasn't some sex fueled perverted magic! What about you?"

"I'm… in the same boat as Meraxis. While I had Aura, it didn't exactly allow me to cast spells and use it like _actual_ magic." He said, a bit unapologetic.

"I bet I was a completely different person… Lilith ruined me, and now I'm stuck as a half-demon, thanks to mommy's refusal to ever turn me into a real succubus!" Lilaya lamented.

"Yes, you're a half-demon now, Lilaya, but that doesn't mean you're not the same person. Remember how I said that Aura is the physical manifestation of one's soul?" Jaune said, summoning his Aura-swords as their eyes widened, "While you were changed, you ARE still the same person, same soul. Deep down, you are still Lily, just under a different coat of paint."

Thankfully, his words seemed to have calmed her down a bit, as she collapsed down to a nearby chair and sighed, "I don't know… I'm still Lily, right? Just a different version of myself…"

"So, I'm assuming that Jaune is somehow special to Lilith, and, considering that you've decided to tell us all this, you've committed to hiding from her. I can only assume that, due to your, erm, fondness for humans, this all has something to do with preventing Lilith from warping the reality of the rest of the world?" Arthur asked Lyssieth.

"Also, you said that I wasn't the catalyst, but it was the girl… the nephew of Lilaya. If she was the catalyst, then why am I here and not her?" Jaune asked, something that was on his mind since he learned that he wasn't the catalyst.

"Yes, it is as you say, Arthur." Lyssieth confirmed his theory first, "We all assumed that she had vanished forever, and that piece of Lilith's power within her could never be recovered. If mother found out that Jaune, someone who also has a piece of her power, was here, she wouldn't waste a second in teleporting here, enslaving all of us, and then extracting her power out from Jaune, by any means necessary. I'm not quite sure why you're here and not her, though, Jaune. How did you even come here in the first place?"

"Hmm…" Jaune started, "I was training in the Emerald forest, killing monsters when one of them tackled me to the ground, I heard glass shattering, and a red skinned, naked woman came out of a small hand mirror in the ground. She looked exactly like a succubus, though she was tiny in size. She created a portal below me and crashed into me, taking me through the portal. I only remember waking up after that."

"... It could be that, the piece of Lilith you encountered took you at the moment we were freed in this world, since the spell had already gone wrong, it seems like you were teleported to this world instead of Lilaya's nephew… she could be in your world for all we know." Lyssieth said, before continuing, "Though if she does get Jaune's power, or Lilaya's nephew's, somehow. She might be able to harness the vast amounts of uncontrollable Arcane energy which were unleashed at the moment her spell backfired, and with that, she may be able to finish the reality-changing spell. I can't let that happen… humans should be cherished, not turned into Demons!"

"Vast amounts of uncontrollable energy… wait, you don't mean that the energy in Arcane storms is from Lilith's broken spell!?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, that's right." Lyssieth replied, "But I'm afraid that I don't have much time before I'm discovered missing. Please, if you have any questions, ask them now, and then we can discuss what the next step should be."

"If it's only the this… British Isles that were transformed, why hasn't the rest of the world do anything in these past nine years?" Jaune asked.

"Remember how I said that there were many, many Lilin which Lilith created by corrupting humans? Well, both they and their countless Demon offspring all disguised themselves as humans when Lilith and my sisters were imprisoned. Over the course of history, they've been infiltrating circles of power, instigating wars, sowing discontent, and keeping the world in chaos so as to prepare for our mother's return." Lyssieth explained, "By the end of the twentieth century, they had de-facto control of every single major power in the world. Thanks to their vice-like grip on every government agency and all of the media, they can control everything that the world's population sees. Those who do discover what's going on are dismissed out of hand as crazed conspiracy theorists, and soon after, are never heard from again. After all, who would believe that an entire nation could have disappeared overnight?"

"But what about tourists, and trade, and everyone with connections to the old reality of… this realm?" Jaune asked.

"I believe the official line is quarantine due to an untreatable epidemic." Lyssieth replied. "Or was that what just one country was being told… the Lilin out there in the rest of the world have quite and extensive subversive network. Nothing is beyond their reach…"

"What about the spell? Can we reverse it and send me back?" Jaune asked.

"I'm afraid reversing it is impossible," Lyssieth replied, "Even if we did gain the power of Lilith, it would still take four thousand years for me to create another reality-altering spell. I could send you back, though."

"Hmm…" Jaune replied thoughtfully.

"I really am almost out of time now," Lyssieth announced, "We must move onto what our next step will be. I am committed to defeating Lilith, and securing a future for humanity, and, while I believe that the four of you will join me in this quest, I need a definitive answer from each of you."

"I don't know," Lilaya sighed, "I suppose we don't have much of a choice, do we? If Lilith finds out that we know the truth behind this world, I imagine that our futures will consist of being her muted slaves. After all, if news of this got out, she'd have quite the dissent running through her domain… fine, I'll help you then, mommy."

"Me too!" Meraxis said quickly, "I'm with sis'!"

"Lilaya raises a good point." Arthur observed, "Even if we didn't want to get caught up in all of this, it's too late now. I'll help in whatever way I can."

"And you, Jaune? We can't do this without the power contained within our Aura. As I'm unable to leave my palace, you're the one who's going to have to execute the majority of my plan…"

Jaune sighed, "I'm in, obviously. Without you being as powerful as Lilith, there isn't a way to send me back to Remnant, is there? And if we can't reverse the spell, this means we'll have to kill Lilith, allow you to absorb her essence and power, and install you as the new leader, since your love for humans will ensure that humanity _will_ have a future, as you said."

"_A Queenmaker, huh… well, that's a nice title to have, I guess…" _Jaune thought.

"I knew I was right to place my trust in you." Lyssieth replied, smiling in delight.

"So what's going to happen now?" Meraxis asked.

"In order to stand a chance against Lilith, all of my sisters must first be dealt with," Lyssieth stated, before turning to face Jaune. "As you have a fraction of Lilith's power within your Aura, you should be able to absorb the essence of each Lilin that you defeat. With the combined powers of all seven of the Elder Lilin, you'll be able to face Lilith head-on. By defeating each of my sisters, you'll not only be gaining strength, but Lilith's grip over her domain will also be weakened."

"So you want Jaune to fight your sisters?" Lilaya asked in shock.

"You know… this means you're asking me to _kill_ them, right?" Jaune added, his left hand on the hilt of Crocea Mors.

"It's the only way Lilith's power could ever be challenged." Lyssieth replied, "You'll need to start with my younger sister, Lunette. She rules over the surrounding farmlands and fields with an iron fist. All Lilin have a form which they prefer to take, and Lunette's is that of a huge pegataur. At the head of her herd of demonic centaurs, she terrorises the villages and farmsteads which dot the landscape. Before you can venture further afield, you'll need to defeat her."

"While I'm not sure how I can deal with an entire army, what's stopping her from doing the same thing that you did, and use Arcane order on me to incapacitate me?" Jaune asked.

"Once I've granted you my essence, it will render you immune to Lilith's Command spell, so Lunette will be unable to defeat you without facing you in combat." Lyssieth said, "As for her centaur followers, well, erm, I'm sure you can think of something…"

"Why don't you get the youko to help?" Meraxis chimed in, "If there's anyone who could match the power of a demon, it's a youko. I'm sure you could find a way to get their help."

"The youko?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, you know, the multi-tailed foxes that live in the forests of the Shinrin highlands, to the far west of Dominion." Meraxis explained, "Maybe you met my friend, youko-girl, in my citadel's lab? Normally, the youko are pretty hard to make contact with, but she could help you out!"

"Don't think she's in citadel anymore, never even noticed her while I was there either." Jaune asked, "Where could I find her?"

"I first met her in the town of Elis, back before I decided to conquer all of Submission. It's the closest town to the youko's forest homeland, and one of the largest and most prosperous in all the Foloi fields. She's probably gone back to there." Meraxis replied.

"Alright…" Jaune said.

"Excellent!" Lyssieth exclaimed, happily clapping her hands together, "Now I need to infuse my essence into your Aura in order to grant you immunity to the Lilith's Command spell. It won't diminish my own powers in any way, so I'll still be able to help when we're finally ready to confront Lilith."

"And how exactly will you do that?" Lilaya asked, suddenly angry, "By getting fucked by him, I suppose?"

"Erm, well, you know, what with the nature of Arcane being as it is, yes, I'll need to orgasm in order to fuse my essence into Jaune's Aura." Lyssieth replied, shyly, as if hiding something. Maybe she didn't have to have sex with him…

"You're certainly not doing that in my lab!" Lilaya exclaimed, "You can go and do it elsewhere!"

"Hmm, I suppose it is time for me to return home, so I'll take Jaune with me then." Lyssieth said.

"Oh, mom, can I stay here for a while and catch up with sis'?" Meraxis asked.

"Very well, but do not let her get out of your sight, Lilaya." Lyssieth said, before stepping over to Jaune and pulling him into a big hug, "I'll be back to pick her up soon. Let's go, Jaune."

Squeezing him against her huge breasts, Lyssieth casted her teleportation spell, causing them to disappear in a flash of purple light.

* * *

Jaune came back to his senses in Lyssieth's office, the mature Elder Lilin still hugging him tightly into her busty chest, though she was still a couple centimeters shorter than him.

"Oh, excellent, my absence hasn't been discovered." She said,

"So, I need your essence to be able to resist that commanding spell?" Jaune asked.

"Mmm, that's right. It won't turn you into a demon or anything like that, it's just going to strengthen your Aura." Lyssieth said, her arms still wrapped around Jaune muscular chest, "You need to get me to orgasm for it to work… mmm… yes… you humans are so sexy. Do you want to use my pussy, or…-"

Jaune didn't let her finish as he grabbed her and put her on the surface of her desk, and didn't even have to move the skirt to yank her panties down, the huge slit of the asymmetrical shirt already offering no protection.

"Mmm, just make sure to cum inside, dear." Lyssieth giggled, spreading her legs to give Jaune a view that showed every crevice and curve of her beautiful, drooling pussy, "My womb's made for human seed, and I can't wait for you to give me a nice creampie!"

* * *

As both of them orgasmed, "Yes… take it, let it in…" She panted, and before he could respond, he felt his head swim as his vision closed in.

* * *

"Lyssieth, we have Valoel cornered in the throne room," His… her… sister, Orialyss, informed him… her? "What shall we do with the humans?"

"Restrain them," She, Lyssieth, commanded, sweeping past the scarlet-skinned succubus as she set off down the palace's hallway. " Their treachery cannot go unpunished. I will see to them later.

Orialyss fell behind her, following her footsteps as she made her way to where her other Lilin subordinates trapped their Angelic foe. With Valoel soon to be captured, she would finally be able to return to the comfort of her human harem, and, with that thought in mind, she couldn't help but grin as she stepped over the shattered remains of the throne room's doors and came face-to-face with the Archangel himself.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw that he looked almost identical to a human, and an incredibly hot human at that. Light-skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes, the Archangel's masculine, handsome face turned this way and that as he prepared to defend from an attack coming from any direction. Letting her eyes wander down, she saw that his tunic had been half-torn open, revealing his rippling abs and muscular chest. Pressed up against the wall behind him was the only visible mark of his Angelic nature, taking the form of huge, white-feathered wings. They looked a little tattered from his struggled with her sisters, and she was surprised when she felt a pang of sympathy as she saw the fear in his eyes.

Shaking her head clear of such unwanted thoughts, she took note of the fact that ten of her sisters were keeping Valoel back into his corner of the room, and by his side, he had his three human companions. Around twenty incapacitated humans littered the floor, and she playfully bit her lip as she imagined the fun she'd have with them later on. Stepping alongside her sisters, she carelessly swept her hand to one side, causing the trio of humans before her to be hurled some distance across the room, where they're instantly set upon and restrained by Orialyss.

"Stop it!" Valoel weakly shouted, clutching his side in pain, "Just spare my friends, and I'll surrender!"

She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the foolish Archangel's request, and, seeing the hilarity of a defeated foe trying to make demands of her, the ten Lilin start to jeer and snicker at the Archangel.

"Foul creatures!" He shouted, and with surprising speed, lunged directly at Lyssieth, sword in hand.

Although an immensely powerful being in his own right, he's no match for a natural-born daughter of Lilith herself, and she let out a patronising 'aww' as she easily sidestepped his attack. Grabbing him by the neck, she used a blast of Arcane force to disarm him, and pulled him into her embrace to tease. "My, my, what a spirited thing you are! My sisters and I will have a lot of fun with you…"

At that moment, the other Lilin in the room suddenly all turn to face the doorway through which Lyssieth entered, and as one, they dropped down to one knee. "Most impressive, Lyssieth. As a reward, you may keep that creature as your pet."

Hearing the voice of her mother behind her, Lyssieth turned to face her. A vague shape of a naked woman, was the last thing _He_ saw before _He_ came back to his senses.

* * *

"Jaune? Are you okay? Jaune?" He heard Lyssieth calling from somewhere far away. "Jaune! Wake up!"

Her voice suddenly increased in volume, and he opened his eyes to see that he was lying on the floor, with his head resting on Lyssieth's lap and… soft thighs. "Thank goodness! You're alright!" She exclaimed, relieved to see him regain consciousness.

"Ugh… my head…" He complained, trying to get his Aura to his head.

"Don't worry, you didn't knock it on anything." Lyssieth giggled, "I didn't expect your Aura to be able to take so much essence, and I think I may have overloaded you a little. As I shared my power with you, you suddenly fainted, but I managed to catch you in time!"

"Thanks, Lyssieth." He said, reaching up to caress her face.

"I'm sorry for not anticipating this." She said, "You just lie here on my lap, okay?"

Doing as she suggested, he didn't raise his head from her lap, and with her asymmetrical skirt not providing any cover for her left leg or crotch, he felt her soft skin on his cheek and could see that she wasn't wearing her panties.

"I had a strange vision, seeing things from your perspective. When you and your sisters captured the Archangel Valoel… you didn't tell me he looked like me." He said with a smirk.

"He was certainly handsome, like you are…" Lyssieth smirked back, putting some blush on Jaune's cheeks, "I certainly didn't expect you to witness my memories, but I have nothing to hide. As I told you earlier, my sisters and I captured all of the Archangels before we were imprisoned in the mirror. The only one that got away was their leader, Samael."

"And you still haven't found him?" Jaune asked.

"Mother is still searching, but no. He's out there somewhere hiding." Lyssieth answered, "But anyway, the essence fusion was far more successful than I imagined it could be, and now that you seem to be feeling better, I should let you know that it's changed your Aura."

"I can feel it…" He replied. "It feels barely any larger, but… stronger? Can't exactly describe it."

"Yes, that is the effect. Immunity to the 'Lilith's Command' spell which we Lilins are able to cast." Lyssieth said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Thanks, Lyssieth," He replied, pushing himself up.

"I wish I could do more, but with with Lilith keeping a close watch on my movements, I can't do much." Lyssieth said, "I doubt you've heard of them, as the general population is kept from owning any type of long-range communication device, but I'll give Lilaya a resonance stone. She can use it to contact me any time, so if you want to visit me without walking all the way down here, just let Lilaya know, and I'll quickly teleport to her lab and bring you back. Anyway, goodbye for now…" Lyssieth said, before teleporting herself away.

"Alright…" Jaune mumbled, leaving the room.

* * *

Hellö. Anyways, this chapter was a bit actionless, but most of the dialogue had lore and significance that I couldn't just have Jaune summarize in a couple hundred words. This is technically the current end of the story, which means I'll be going off-script from this point forward, next chapter will be a collage of some of the side missions that is still around in dominion before he sets out west, following the River Thames. (I'm guessing it is the River Thames, since Dominion seems to be London and they ARE in Britain.) Anyways, I decided to make it so that the real MC of the Lilith's Throne still exists, and it was just the spell exploding in Lilith's face along with some inconvenient timing that led to Jaune being thrown into this world... yeah, the game's MC is somewhere in Remnant along with the Arcane Aura that she got from Lilith, but won't be any significance to the story either until Beacon OR ever... really. What do you guys think? Was the changes coherent? Edit: Some typo fixes, removed the smut scene.


	8. Ch8: The Slime Queen

Walking around the gloomy, twisting tunnels of Submission, Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and spun around to face a slime horse-man, having been aware of its presence for the last two minutes or so.

"Haha! Did I make you jump!?" He laughed, continuing to walk towards Jaune. His translucent green body shook and rippled, similar to a jelly dessert. "Mmm… you're going to make a great slime, I can tell!"

The jelly-man stopped in front of Jaune, just outside of his range, though Jaune knew the jelly-man wouldn't even be able to react before he killed him, but he needed information for Claire. "Now, I'm not interested in your money, or anything you say! The Queen's ordered me to transform at least five people into slimes every day, and you're lucky number four!"

"So there IS something ordering people to be transformed into slimes?" Jaune asked, activating his demonstone and coating Crocea Mors' blade in fire. It was a technique he had learned newly, well, more like realised, as it simply combined the fires of the demonstone within his Aura with the blade, since he already knew how to coat his weapons in his Aura thanks to Pyrrha.

"Not something, but some_one_, The Slime-Queen! Perhaps once I've turned you into a new subject of hers, you'll get to meet her someday!" The horse-man-slime thing grinned.

"So, where can I find her?" Jaune asked, holding Crocea Mors in front of him. From what he could see, the thing only had knuckle dusters.

"Hah! If you think I'm going to tell you any more about her, then you must be really stupid!" The thing sneered, before holding up a canister of glowing pink fluid, "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way!"

Jaune didn't reply, simply launching forwards as the slime put his arms forward to defend himself. He was moderately surprised when his blade only managed to cut halfway through the slime, though the fire still burned it, causing it to reel back while screaming.

"You'll pay for that!" It shouted, using its arm like a whip as Jaune created an Aura-sword on his left to defend himself, and one on the right to attack, which actually managed cut the left arm off of the slime, creating two more above, Jaune brought them into the creature's head, killing the thing as it dissolved into a puddle.

Looking around for any other threats, Jaune started searching for an enforcer outpost.

* * *

"Hey Claire." Jaune greeted, prompting the adorable cat girl to look up from her desk and earning a smile from her.

"Hey Jaune, heard about the imps… thanks for taking care of them, we can finally relax a bit." She said, standing up from her chair with a jump that made her adorable, chubby body jiggle.

"I also got some information about the slimes, encountered one of them, he said something about a slime Queen ordering them to transform people into more slimes, he said that she even gave them a quota of five people per day." He said, smiling at how her adorable cheeks inflated with her pout.

"I knew you'd ignore my warnings and go into there!" She replied, poking a finger onto his chestplate. "A slime queen, huh…" She said with a sigh, before starting to pace back and forth, her massive hips and huge breasts rhythmically swaying from side to side… "You know, we'd heard rumours of a slime calling herself a Queen before, but we've scoured every last centimetre of the tunnels, and haven't found any trace of her."

"She isn't in the tunnels then… maybe she operates from outside the Dominion?" He offered.

"Well, that's no good for us then." She sighed, stopping in front of him and looking up at his face. "We're only authorised to patrol the tunnels and the walkways. The only place where a slime Queen could be hiding, if she even exists, would be down in the bat caverns. We simply don't have the manpower to patrol down there, so who knows what could be hiding away down there in the dark."

"So, you want me to check out the bat caverns?" He asked, putting his left hand on the pommel of Crocea Mors.

"W-What? No! It's far too dangerous!" She quickly replied, "There are bat-morphs which can swoop down on you at any moment, aggressive slimes who'd just love to attack you, and the whole place is completely pitch-black! Well, there are patches of bioluminescent fungi, but it's still really dark and scary down there!"

"_The faith she has in me is astounding… even after basically murdering an entire army of imps, she thinks I can't handle some bats…"_ He thought, scratching his cheek, which elicited a coarse sound. _"I haven't shaved since I came to this world…"_

"If I go there and find a slime Queen, that'd help you, right?" He asked.

"W-Well, yes. I don't like to tell anyone, as I don't want to encourage people to seek out danger, but we do have a twenty-thousand flame reward for anyone who's able to put an end to this slime transformation problem." Claire said, looking at him with worry, "So if you're able to find and convince this Queen to stop, you'll have earned that reward. But please don't go looking for danger down there! I need to go back to work now, but promise me you'll be careful before I go!"

"Don't worry so much, I battled a favoured daughter of Lyssieth and won, right? I can handle some bats." He replied, petting the top of her head.

"Okay…" She muttered, before walking back towards her desk and grabbing a leather coin pouch. Taking his reward, he left.

* * *

Jaune looked down when he stepped onto something soft, something that emitted light upon the steps to the bat caverns. It was lichen and moss, mostly, illuminating his immediate area with a soft turquoise glow, though the light didn't go any further than fifteen meters. Finally leaving the last step of the stairs, he saw a wooden sign to the right, which had a warning against the consumption of mushrooms in these caverns. There was a picture of a mushroom that had a blue glow, and beneath that, there was some information that identified this particular fungi to be an exception. Apparently, it was the only edible type of mushroom that grew in these caverns, and was highly sought-after by the slimes that inhabited this cave. It seemed like eating these mushrooms caused the slimes down here to take on their glowing properties, and also caused them to experience psychedelic effects, making their behaviour unpredictable.

Jaune wondered if using his demonstone in such a fashion was smart, since while it illuminated his immediate area when the glowing fungi weren't around, it also turned him into a torch in an area that had almost no light, signalling his location to everyone and everything. He wouldn't have any other way to see around, though.

"Well, well, well." A bat-man stated, landing in front of Jaune, "A trespasser! What kind of business do you have down here!?"

Before Jaune could even threaten the guy, the bat-man continued talking, "So you thought you'd just waltz right into my territory, hmm? I mean, not that it's really _my _territory, there are loads of us living up in the roosts, but I mean that this is the place that I call-" Before the bat-man could finish, Jaune chucked a fireball at him, hitting his chest and sending him flying back.

Unsheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune propelled himself forward by boosting his legs with Aura and smacked the bat-man on the side of his chest so hard that the bat-man's Aura immediately gave out, and created cracks on the ground. Crashing into the side of the cavern, the bat-man dropped unconscious.

Shaking his head while sheathing Crocea Mors back, he went his way.

* * *

A couple more bats, and some slimes later he arrived at a... shoreline, he could see an island off the coast, with a large, medieval keep built on it. More of a tower, really. While the structure was impressive, the fact that there was a lake so large that he couldn't see the other side was truly mind-boggling. It looked more like an underground sea...

"I'll name it… the Unterzee." Jaune muttered, as his eyes caught several rowboats near coast, behind some trees.

"_A slime 'Queen' would need a place like this, right? Doesn't hurt to check it out I guess…"_ He thought, moving towards the rowboats.

* * *

Mooring his rowboat to the small, wooden pier, he started to walk towards the main iron-barred oaken doors, which were slightly ajar. Curiously enough, there were no signs of life.

The inside was as… medieval inspired as the outside. The floor beneath, just like the surrounding walls, was made out of a dark grey stone, and was mostly covered by a thick, burgundy-and-gold rug while the ceiling above consisted of wooden beams and planks. As he walked the long, deserted entrance hall, he saw thick, fabric tapestries, each one representing a medieval scene of one sort or another. Curiously enough, though, none of them were perverted or sexual, just things that he'd find in the historical buildings of his family rather than in the realm of some Succubus. Between the tapestries, though, stood life-sized stone statues of knights, some were wearing full suits of plate armour, some were wearing suits of mail while there were a couple wearing transitionary period armour. All of this was being illuminated by a soft, amber glow from the wooden chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling.

He stopped walking when he heard voices, one feminine and one masculine, behind the only other door of the corridor. Unsheathing Crocea Mors, he carefully opened the door and stepped into the room.

The room wasn't much different than the corridor just before, though he now could see the two slimes whose voices he had heard. One was an orange human-slime male, while the other was a light blue human-slime woman, and they were currently deeply kissing each other. "Aah! Hold still, brother, I'll take care of you…"

As she began to drop to her knees, the slime-girl suddenly looked at Jaune, before letting out a startled cry, "Eek! B-Brother! Someone's here!"

The slime-man instantly turned around, his raging boner still there as he grabbed an arming sword and buckler. "Who are you?"

"Did… she just call you brother?" Jaune asked, looking at them incredulously, he took the Schlüssel stance.

"Blaze! He saw us! A-And I was about to… y-you know!" The girl shouted as she ran towards her own arming sword and buckler.

"Calm down, Crystal. I don't care who sees us doing those things, but right now, we need to remember our duty! We must protect the Queen!" Blaze said to his sister, before turning to him once more, "Don't make me ask again, who are you!?"

Without replying, Jaune went in first, with a similar tactic that he used on the bat, which flung Blaze further into the room as he crashed into the wall, though the slime-man recovered quickly. Switching his focus, he redirected Crystal's slash, though she had the mind to throw a punch with the buckler than sent Jaune skidding back.

Materializing his Aura-swords, and getting a wide-eyed look from the slimes, Jaune quickly turned and jumped towards Blaze, letting his swords rain as Jaune went for an overhead slash, which Blaze dodged, though one of the Aura-swords pierced through his leg as Blaze screamed without being able to retaliate. Turning on the spot, Jaune went for a thrust, which Blaze dodged, barely, and slashed towards Jaune in return, hitting him on the chest, though the arming sword bounced off of Jaune's chestplate. Controlling his Aura-swords, Jaune aimed several at Blaze's head.

"Blaze!" Crystal shouted, punching Jaune and sending him flying towards the wall. Jaune turned in the air to land on his feet, but he was disappointed to see that the Aura-swords had missed Blaze's head.

Activating his demonstone, Jaune lit up all of his Aura-swords, including the one that was still stuck in Blaze's thigh, causing him to scream. Crystal held the sword, her scream joining in as her hands burned, though she was able to pull the Aura-sword out. Using their distraction, Jaune rained the remaining Aura-swords on them, killing both as the swords pierced through their heads and chests.

Dispelling his Aura-swords and sheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune turned towards the exit.

* * *

Walking through the hallways, he arrived at a… distillery room, with majority of the space being occupied by the large distillation device. A large glass tank, filled with a sweet-smelling pink liquid, was joined to a metal tower with a glass tube. The pink slime was slowly moving up through the pipe as it was sucked into the tower, and there was a small tap at the bottom of the metal tower. Behind the tap, there were hundreds of empty bottles and canisters neatly stacked on top of each other, with labels on the bottles and desks naming the green bottles 'Slime Quencher', a fizzy drink he had seen on shops, and biojuice, the potion that slimes were using in Submission to turn people into slimes. All of the biojuice canisters had a biohazard symbol on them. Shaking his head, he turned back and started walking in the opposite direction, which led him to a spiral staircase.

* * *

Just as he exited the stairs, he came to a curious sight. A purple, demonic male slime, who was just over two meters in height, and large with rippling muscles, was swinging his zweihänder around, obviously training. _"Those swings are a bit… too wild, though."_ Jaune thought. Unsheathing Crocea Mors, he started walking towards the demon.

Noticing Jaune, the demonic slime came to a stop, and turned to face him. "Who dares approach I, the mighty Maximilian, royal bodyguard of Her Highness, the Queen of all Slimes!?" the slime boomed, slinging the zweihänder over his shoulder.

"Name's Jaune Soleil Arc." Jaune said with a slight bow, "And I have business with the Slime Queen."

"Is that so?" Maximilian laughed, "I don't know how you got past the two downstairs, but your trespassing ends here! None can defeat the mighty Maximilian!"

"_Heh, he reminds me of Peter." _Jaune thought, "I killed them. That's how." He replied, completely flat, causing Maximilian to stop laughing and look at Jaune with a hard stare.

"I see." Maximilian replied, his mirth completely gone, "Defend yourself, Jaune." Charging at him with surprising speed.

Parrying the zweihänder to the side, Jaune went for a strike with the pommel, only for Maximilian to punch him with his left hand. Boosting his legs with Aura, Jaune jumped back just as Maximilian slashed again, hitting the ground and creating a small crater under the sword.

Summoning his Aura-swords, Jaune rained them down on him, prompting Maximilian to summon a wall of stone from the ground.

"_Earth magic, huh?"_ Jaune thought, "tch." dispelling his Aura-swords, Jaune launched himself forward, coating Crocea Mors in Aura as he slashed the stone wall, breaking it and staggering Maximilian back.

Ducking under a swipe, Jaune hit Maximilian on the arm, the blade only sinking half-way as Maximilian yanked his arm back, throwing Crocea Mors away. Activating his demonstone, Jaune punched Maximilian, the slime-man screaming as he held his burnt face. Holding the zweihänder from the blade, Jaune yanked it towards himself while Maximilian was distracted, and charged in with a thrust, though Maximilian was able to block with both of his arms, which only bound his arms together.

Shooting a continuous stream of fire, he managed to melt Maximilian's upper body, the slime-man's lower body falling with a thump.

* * *

Walking further into the tower, he arrived at a door that was painted in a soft shade of pink, with a sign that was hanging from the handle reading, 'Her Majesty's Room; Do not disturb!'

Unsheathing Crocea Mors, he held it close as he opened the door, and stepped inside. While the room was similar to the rest of the tower, it was clear that this was a bedroom from the colossal bed, which dwarfed even the largest king sized beds he had seen in both length and width. On the other side of the room however, was another room with no doors, and it was quite clearly, a bath, which was filled with a translucent pink liquid.

Looking around the room, he saw pieces of gold jewellery scattered around the pink liquid, as well as a small, pink core, which was basically the heart that every slime carried.

"Uh… are you dead?" Jaune asked, prompting the pink liquid to twitch.

"Aah!" A feminine voice called out, "You found me!"

Suddenly, the pink liquid started to push upwards, carrying a golden tiara, earrings, and a necklace from the tiled floor. As the rest of her naked body started to shape, her head also formed on top.

While a normal, naked slime woman at first, she started to grow in size, to over two meters at first, she grew until she hit tree and a half meters or so, not covering her massive breasts or bare sex, she looked at Jaune.

"Aah!" She cried again, "How did you get past my guards!? W-What do you want!?"

Despite her size, she showed no aggression, and almost tripped over the edge of the bath as she tried to get to her bed. Moving out of the way with sword held in front of him, he watched as the slime-woman made her way to her bed, only to hide behind it.

"... your guards won't be coming, I'm here-" Jaune said, only to be cut off.

"I knew it!", She cried, "You struck them down and had your wicked way with them, didn't you?"

"No I-" Jaune tried to say, though she didn't let him.

"Aah… say no more! I know you cut your way through them, intent on storming my personal bed chambers, where you'd claim your reward and ravish my supple, defenceless body!" She cried, falling backwards on her bed with her legs wide open and presenting her pussy to him, "Y-You monster! To think, I, Catherine, the Queen of all Slimes, am about to be despoiled by an invading man! M-Mercy, I beg of you!"

Despite her words, she showed no hint of trying to run or protect herself, in fact, she was not just spreading her legs to present herself, but one of her hands was down on her pussy, parting her labia as she moaned, "No! Please! Don't ruin me! You can't do this to royalty!"

"_... the fuck?" _He thought, eye twitching. "Hey Catherine." He said, activating his demonstone.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, her hand still on her sex, though she raised her head to look at him, only to catch a fireball with her face.

Melting her head with fire, Jaune took her crown and went back to his rowboat.

* * *

"Hey Claire." Jaune said with the Slime Queen's tiara in hand, prompting the cat girl to turn towards him, her adorable body jiggling. "Guess who went to the bat caverns."

"Y-You what!?" Claire exclaimed, puffing up her chest as she wagged a finger at him, "I told you that was too dangerous!"

"Really? Give me some credit, will you?" He asked, "She won't be transforming people anymore."

"Really? She actually existed? And you managed to stop her?" Claire asked, returning her hands to her hips, "That's amazing… where did you find her?"

"She was living in a tower, built on an island in the middle of the underground lake." He replied, "She said that she didn't have any way to contact the slimes that claim to be her subjects, so she couldn't tell them to stop. She won't be producing any of those transformative 'Biojuice Canisters', however."

"You've been such a huge help." Claire sighed, "With the sheer number of new cases of forced transformations, we were close to a breaking point. You've no idea how much this is going to help us out. Let me get your reward!"

Jaune watched as Claire hurried off to her desk, grabbing four leather coin purses. "Here you are!" She squeaked, "Thank you so much!"

"Heh, no problem." He said, lightly scratching the back of her cat ears, which drew out an adorable purr.

* * *

Jaune walked through the roads of the Foloi fields, just outside of the Dominion city. While it was a suburban area, with most of it being covered in orchards, farms or grazing fields, there were still some spots, especially hills, that were basically like Emerald forest, uninhabited greenery as far as the eye could see, with only nature in sight.

Finding a secluded spot, Jaune summoned his Aura-swords, seventeen of them popping out of what looked like his version of Glyphs. While the Arcane made his Aura basically a mana source that he could manipulate easily, his Aura still couldn't do much outside of its boundaries, only being able to do the things regular Aura did much faster and more efficiently. His semblance however, meant that he could at least push his Aura out and shape it, though it required a great amount of concentration, which made it unwieldy in combat... the only exception being his Aura-swords, but he chalked that up to his proficiency with regular swords. He also couldn't add any properties unless he combined the Arcane elemental spells with his semblance, though those were very limited, making them only as complex as simply adding fire to his Aura-swords to turn them into bombs.

His current objective was to train until he could summon at least a hundred Aura-swords, though his main limiting factors were his concentration and proficiency. Going through a series of slashes, thrusts as well as flowing motions with his constructs, he finally stopped around an hour later, drenched in sweat, with his Aura-sword count rising up to eighteen.

Spending another hour on his physical training, he started walking south, towards the river Hubur to wash off the seat and grime.

He went back to his training area after he was done taking a shower, just to enjoy the scenery.

Jaune sat on a tree branch, watching the sunset as he ate his… salmon sandwich, with a cup of coffee sitting beside him. It would normally be tuna but he couldn't find any, with the only fish he could find being the canned salmon under the name 'Kitty's Reward'. _"Huh… the shopkeeper said that I could enchant these for transformations, I should bring some with me back to Remnant…" _He thought, imagining Blake with a tail and a pair of cat ears, which was really adorable.

He'd head west while training, to the town of Elis, which was the town Youko of the Shinrin Highlands used to interact with the other races.

* * *

Oi. As I said, this was a filler chapter, though I'm not too happy with it. There was also another mission, but it gave the Teleportation spell, the long-range one that Lyssieth used in the last chapter and I thought that'd be too OP for Jaune to have. (That is the spell that allows them to world/universe hop, though only sufficiently strong ones like God, Samael, or Lilith can use it to that effect.) Anyways, I think I'd like to list how he looks since its slightly different than the show. Btw, I will NEVER use his Vol 7 hairstyle, he looks like he'd bully his Vol 1 self, or be friends with Cardin or something. Anyways, I'm listing it rather than writing the full explanations.

Very Masculine Male Human, 1.85 metres/6'1 (Should he gain a couple inches? Not sure.)

"Handsome face.", Shoulder length blonde hair. Normal, human eyes with blue irides, black pupils and white sclerae. Blonde, coarse stubble.

Masculine body and limbs, average(size) and ripped(muscle) body, giving it an athletic body shape.

Btw, this story isn't going to be a harem, and he also doesn't have any harem currently either. This is a succubus made world, and sex is pretty casual, hell, even pregnancy is "casual." Anyways, I'm thinking of 2-3 chapters per Elder Lilin. Lyssieth one was a bit of an outlier since this was just him adjusting to the world. Are the fights too short? I'm trying to make them somewhat realistic, but I fear it is affecting the choreography badly. Edit: Some mistakes I had made in editing. The update is going slowly, though I wrote most of it. I kinda struggled with finding a... realistic way to get Jaune to find something important in the mini-arc, but now that I overcame that hurdle, I should be able to finish the chapter in at a week at most. I think this site doesn't like British spellings, weird. Edit: Fixed some typos.


	9. Ch8: The Youko Princess

_**Short disclaimer: characters described as "cow/horse/sheepgirls/men" are those with humanoid, bipedal bodies, even if their legs are unguligrade, while "cow/sheep/centaurs" specifically refer to the ones with the… "feral" (in-game term) lower bodies.**_

* * *

Arriving at the stone walls of the town of Elis, he eyed the tall, muscular female cowtaurs standing guard at the open gates. Walking towards them, he stopped when one of them turned towards him.

"Halt." She was resting her Arcane-tipped spear on her shoulder, "State your business."

"I'm here to see an acquaintance." He nodded towards the guard, who nodded back and walked back towards her post.

The architecture was… interesting to say the least. While the stone wall that circled the town looked more like it was from a medieval city, the buildings inside were a mixture of the 'Westerns' he watched as a child and the Menagerian architecture he saw in one of the imp fortresses. Hadn't that demon say that he trained in the Shinrin highlands? Since the town was on a hill, it had a natural curve with the buildings on the higher positions being primarily of the Menagerian style while the buildings in the lower elevations were mostly that of farmstead and 'Western' style buildings. Even the style of the lamps that dotted the streets seemed different. He could see the Youkos that Meraxis talked about as well. _"Wait… foxes with multiple tails… aren't they just Kitsune?"_ He thought, After all, Lyssieth did tell him that while the lesser and greater morphs weren't all that magical, being a mix of humans and animals, mythical creatures such as Harpies, Centaurs, Mermaids and all of their subtypes had come to life as well with Lilith's spell. He couldn't deny the Kitsune's beauty, though, since most of them had Mistrali-looking faces, and their tails looked so fluffy… being Kitsune, their tail count varied from Youko to Youko.

Now that he thought about it… how was he going to find the Youko that Meraxis was friends with? She didn't give him any names, nor did he know what Youko looked like… frowning, he looked up at the night sky, feeling a long way from home not for the first time as he gazed upon the whole moon.

Finding an inn, he was surprised to see that the innkeeper was shorter than him, since she was a taur. _"Maybe a ponytaur…"_ He looked at the long blonde haired, green eyed innkeeper as she waved at him.

"Welcome to the Apple's pie, stranger! What can I do for you?" She said with a wide smile, moving in a way that made her large bust jiggle. She was wearing a half-buttoned red flannel shirt with a small denim skirt around her waist. Being a taur, the skirt was nothing more than a decoration for her human torso.

"Oi. I'd like a room for a week." He said, watching the female performers on the stage. They were all small, most likely ponytaurs like the innkeeper. They were also naked, dancing around a singing male cowboy. The man's only non-human part were the bull horns on his head... he looked more like a Faunus from Remnant than a morph.

"That'll be… fourteen hundred flames! Two meals a day included. Your room is upstairs, the second last door on the right." She handed him a key and took the money he offered.

"Thanks." He replied, "Do you know where can I find the mayor?" He asked, leaning on the counter. Taking out a cigarette, he lit it with his finger, taking a drag as he did so. It was something he picked up on back when he was still in Dominion, after he started hanging out at the Gambling Den.

"She's one of the few cowgirls living up there with the Youko's. You can find her in the large manor overlooking the town." The innkeeper leaned onto the counter as her large breasts threatened to spill out, and winked at Jaune. "So, handsome, are you interested in any of my girls?"

"Uh… no?" They all had the lower body of a pony, how was he supposed to work with that?

"Really? Shame, I could've sent one of them to your room… for a price. Or if you're interested in me, I can make myself available for a premium." She cooed, caressing his exposed forearm.

"Sorry." He pulled his arm back. "I think I'll just turn in for the night."

* * *

"This way, mister Arc." The secretary gestured towards the hallway with a large door at the end. He could see the nameplate of the mayor Minotallys.

"Fuck!" He heard a woman shout behind the door, making the secretary he was following flinch back from it. Raising an eyebrow at the girl, he urged her to continue, as he gestured towards the door.

Knocking on the door, she quickly left before waiting for an answer, leaving Jaune to open the door after hearing "Enter." from the mayor.

Looking around, he could see that the office was pretty lavishly decorated, dark wooden floor with rich red walls, a small, golden chandelier hanging from the dark wood ceiling as well as nude pictures of herself hanging on the walls, and medals with the engravings of a gun on them. He also noted that there was a dark grey revolver with gold details on her desk on a display stand. Looking at the mayor, he saw that she was a beautiful cowgirl with a human torso and face, though she did have cow ears instead of human ears. While her skin was a pale red, her legs and arms were covered in white fur spotted with light brown patches, and there was a cow tail swaying behind her. Her large, though not as large as he would've thought, breasts swayed as she turned towards him, and he could see a slight wetness on her white shirt where her nipples were under it. She had long, light brown hair, the same shade as the patches on her fur, and amber eyes. _"I guess she lactates."_ Jaune thought

"Welcome, how can I help you?" She was trying to get the papers on the cracked desk in order.

"I'm Jaune Soleil Arc, Huntsman. I heard you have a raider problem?" He asked, resting his left hand on the pommel of Crocea Mors and drawing her eyes to the sword.

"Ah… Lyssieth sent you, right?" She showed a small smile. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

He raised an eyebrow, "She sent a word before I arrived?"

"Yes, you could say that." She replied, "So, how are you planning to deal with Lunette?"

"Hmm… I was thinking of getting the help of the Youko to deal with her army, so I can deal with Lunette personally."

"Well… unfortunately, the Youko are currently busy chasing down a fugitive that enslaved a couple of their own and ran. Normally, this wouldn't be too much of an issue, however, most of the enslaved Youko are actually high ranking clan members of various families. There is even a clan leader if what I've heard is correct…" She sighed as she looked at what looked like reports coming from various villages and farms, if the titles on the documents were anything to go by.

"Well, what you're saying is, if I chase down this fugitive myself they'll be indebted to me? That sounds more like an opportunity." He smirked at the mayor.

"That is… great, Mister Arc. But we still do not know where he could be hiding, otherwise the clans would've already had dealt with him. You'll have to figure that out yourself."

* * *

"Now, where would I be hiding if I was a fugitive slave owner?" Jaune was going through his daily workout routine, training his muscles. _"He has to have a house or a building… there is no Grimm in this world, so he could've built his place anywhere. But is he literally hiding it, or is it more of a 'hiding in plain sight' kinda deal?"_

Swiping off whatever sweat he could, Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and went through a series of slashes, his final slash creating a deep cut in the soil itself. _"The Shinrin forests would be a nice place to hide… if it wasn't the home territory of the Youko. Maybe the volcanic area to the southwest… No one lives there but the dragon morphs, it could be a good place to hide."_

Sheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune sat on a large rock as he focused on his Aura. This time, he wasn't trying to move it around his body, as that would no longer serve any training purposes, but he was trying to expand it outside of his body. Focusing on the rock, he created a golden-white flaming circle around it, the fire getting its colour from his semblance and Aura. This was his elemental training, as he did it without the aid of the demonstone. _"This realm is too small, biomes change too fast… even if he made his house on the eastern side of the savanna, that would still only be around one day of travel on foot. Hmmm… somewhere nice to live, not out in the open… maybe the Foloi forests… but surely the Youko are searching there."_

"_Maybe the northeastern Foloi forests? The Shinrin Highlands are only at the west of Elis, that would be both away from the Youko territory and close to the town… well, can't lose much by checking it out." _Dispelling his flames, Jaune set out towards NE.

* * *

Well, that could've gone smoother. Jaune quickly learned that Lunette wasn't the only raider around, though none of them were a challenge for him. Not when the difference in strength between a normal morph and a taur morph was negligible for someone on his power level.

"Hmmm…" Jaune looked at the start of the forest from a hill not too far away from it, to see if he could notice any… clues or abnormalities. _"No smoke visible, but it is still summer… can't see any roads… should get closer to see if I can find any paths or at least tracks."_

"Man… wouldn't this be easy if I had some wings like those harpies." Jaune muttered as he searched the ground.

Not finding anything, he walked further into the woods. Some trees he recognized, like the Oak trees which made up most of the forest, but there were a couple other trees that he had no idea about. Thin white barked trees that littered some small areas for example, he had never seen such trees. Something in his gut also told him that these weren't native to this place.

"Maybe I should've followed one of the smaller forks of the river. They'd need fresh water… and space for a house, like a clearing… damn it."

Finding a small branch of the main river, Jaune trekked through the forest until he found a clearing, though this one was empty. He could see a makeshift campsite, but that couldn't be it.

"_Bandits or raiders… or maybe some of the Youko looking for their brethren."_ Kneeling before the small campfire, Jaune checked the temperature. _"Warm… seems like it was only extinguished a couple hours ago."_ There were still sleeping bags, though, whoever used this camp left some of their supplies behind.

Looking around some more, Jaune noticed brass casings around, still relatively warm. _"Huh. The only people I know that use guns are Lyssieth's guards." _As he was inspecting the casings, he noticed human tracks around them, along with… _"Wolf tracks? No, too large, bipedal… must be a morph. But the pattern seems… Grimm-like, almost."_

Following the tracks, Jaune arrived at a cave, it was located near a small waterfall that seemed to connect into a small stream that flowed into the cave. The place had a wooden palisade around it, with a gate that was currently open being the only way to enter the small courtyard. He could also see makeshift watch towers and a cafeteria area.

"_Well, at least now I know who those casings belonged to." _Jaune thought, inspecting the corpses of around thirty centaurs, most of them were carrying holsters on their belt though some didn't have guns. They were wearing bandit clothing right out of a "Western" movie. _"I wonder how _they_ got the guns in the first place…"_

Jaune whirled to the side as he unsheathed and swung Crocea Mors in one smooth motion, hitting nothing but air. Shielding from the incoming claw with his left hand, Jaune skidded backwards as the hit connected.

"**Well, I wasn't expecting you here."** Jaune's eyes widened as he heard the monstrous voice, his stare wandering over the lesser wolf-morph. While its arms and legs were that of a wolf-morph, its head and torso were human, save for the wolf ears and the wolf tail. It's fur was pitch-black, his skin an ashen-white, and his irides an ice blue. What tipped Jaune off was the morph's sclerae, which were _black_ rather than white. All in all, it looked like what a Beowulf might look like if it was transformed… But why had its eye colour change?

"You are the Beowulf that went through the portal with me…" Jaune held the sword in front of him, activating his semblance and coating the blade in a golden-white fire.

"**You… Well, aren't you full of surprises, mastering magic in such a short time…" **The Beowulf-morph encased his arms in ice, with a chilling wind following.

Jaune covered his arms in fire in response, the flames protecting against the cold wind. "You've transformed… I'd think you would hate having any human parts."

"**Hmph. It wasn't my decision, but I had to repay a debt."**

"Already done, Frekr? Who's this?" A young woman said as she walked out of the cave, her blade stained with blood. She was wearing a dark red and white armored kimono that was cut just just before her thighs, almost showing under her skirt, allowing the dress to not hinder her mobility. Her fur was the colour of blood, though the usual white fur of her fox heritage was present. Her blade seemed to be an O-Katana judging by the length.

She eyed Jaune up and down with her grey eyes, while her blood coloured hair swayed with the wind. _"Hmm… five tails. Either not too old or strong… her Arcane is weaker than my own, even if not by too much." _Jaune eyed her in return, keeping his stance.

"Why are you here?" The Youko asked, holding her O-katana to the back in a horizontal position with both hands.

"I'm searching for a demon that has enslaved some Youko at the request of Mayor Minotallys. I'm guessing you're looking for your brethren?" Jaune took a more casual stance.

"Minotallys, you say…?" The Youko took a similar stance, "You seem strong alright. We think we may have found a trail, Frekr here has a good sense of smell… even better than ours. I'm Sena, a lieutenant of the Kagawa clan, and I'm looking for one of our commanders who've been enslaved by the demon."

"I'm Jaune Soleil Arc. Huntsman." He slightly bowed, sheathing Crocea Mors. "So, where do you think he is?"

"**There is a Youko smell to the northwest, we've been following it for the last two hours or so. We think we might be close now, since there is a decrease in the amount of bandits we see the closer we come to it."** Frekr injected himself into the conversation, turning off his magic.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Looking at Sena and Frekr, Jaune knew he wasn't the only one to feel the Arcane presence of about eight demons. While they clearly were trying to keep their stealth, always following them out of sight and where the wind couldn't send the demons' scent their way, the Arcane made it null. He wondered who they were trying to fool, maybe they thought him being a human meant he couldn't use the Arcane, or maybe they were just that stupid.

Stopping, Jaune turned towards the group, unsheathing Crocea Mors. "Come out."

His shout prompted Sena and Frekr to get ready for the fight. "You know, I was waiting for them to attack us first." Sena said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jaune eyed the demon group. All of them were centaurs, and most of them had regular clothing rather than any kind of armour. And only one carried a zweihänder, the rest wielding spears.

"Well, I wasn't expecting them to be fooled but… being called out by a mere human does hurt my pride." The largest one, who was wielding the zweihänder, called out in a mocking tone.

Jaune snorted in return, activating his semblance in the form of golden-white flames while doing so. "Hmph."

"Golden-white… flames? How? And how do you have so much Aura!? You're a just human!" He noticed the other centaurs trying to encircle them.

"_Well, the talk serves as distraction too, I guess."_ Locking eyes with Sena for a moment, both of them nodded.

Jaune went straight for their leader, while both Frekr and Sena took on the centaurs on their respective sides.

Throwing a diagonal slash with Crocea Mors, Jaune slid his sword's blade on the centaur's parry, pushing the Zweihänder aside and hitting the centaur on the nose with Crocea Mors' pommel.

"Argh…" The centaur stepped back, glaring at Jaune as he held his nose.

Not giving him a moment to recover, Jaune went for a more horizontal slash, centaur's eyes widening as he tried to put the zweihänder between him and Crocea Mors.

"Hmph." Jaune faintly smiled as Crocea Mors went through the zweihänder's blade, hitting the centaur behind it and sending him flying back. "Ch. Not enough to kill him."

Concentrating Aura on his legs, Jaune threw himself forwards, becoming a blur for a moment before he materialized in front of the centaur and thrusted Crocea Mors through the centaur's chest.

Cleaning the blade with a cloth, he sheathed Crocea Mors, and turned towards the rest of the group as Sena and Frekr killed their last opponents.

"So, they know we're coming." Sena said, turning to Frekr.

"We can catch up to them. They're still in the same direction." The beowulf sniffed the air, turning towards northwest once more.

* * *

Jaune surveyed around him once more after his second kill. They were in the garden of a three story building in the middle of the forest, and it seemed like the place they were looking for.

The three story house itself was an interesting one, built directly on the bank of a river, it had a water wheel connected to it. Knowing that the technology here used Arcane instead of electricity, Jaune couldn't help but what exactly that was for.

"So, the demon is still inside, along with other demons." Jaune asked, frowning. It seemed like instead of running away, they had barricaded themselves.

"Youko too, I can feel them." Sena said, she looked a bit restless.

"So, how do we play this? We could just barge in…" Frekr craned his neck.

"I could use my semblance, but the Youko might also get caught up in it." Jaune

"Semblance?" Sena asked, looking at Jaune.

"Ah… right. I'm from another world, the same world as Frekr. You could say that… this is our kind of magic." Jaune gave a small smile, before focusing on the building.

Standing ten metres away from the barred up entrance door, Jaune took a breath, concentrating as he summoned a couple Aura-bombs on hinges of the door, and ignited them on fire.

"VPD, OPEN UP!" Jaune smiled like a maniac as the bombs exploded, tearing the door off and sending it flying into the house.

"I always wanted to say that!" He chuckled, laughing even more at the deadpan stare of Sena, though Frekr chuckled along with him.

Quickly running inside, Jaune sent a demon crashing through the hallways back wall, while Sena and Frekr quickly jumped on the ones running for Jaune.

"We'll take care of them, you go for the Youko, Sena!" Jaune shouted, swinging over the crouching Youko and hitting her demon opponent.

Jumping forwards, Sena cut the airborne demon before stepping on him, using the now dead demon as a platform to propel herself forwards. Stepping on the hallway corner's wall, she vanished from sight as she jumped once more.

"Nice…" Jaune mumbled, having taken a look under her short skirt. The no underwear policy that most people of this world seemed to follow was just _nice._

* * *

Sending a fireball, Jaune dodged to the side as the slave master sent a shower of rocks towards him, but the demon's aim got skewed as the fireball hit. Launching himself forwards towards the demon, Jaune was sent flying back as the mage sent a wave of telekinetic energy towards him.

"_Fucking hell, Earth school can do that?" _Summoning his Aura-swords and igniting them on fire, Jaune sent a dozen of them towards the mage, some of them exploding early thanks to a second telekinetic burst from the demon, but most found its mark which bathed the area around the slave owner in fire. _"Parry this, you filthy casual."_ Being an actual knight that can use magic may have gone to his head. Maybe. Huh… he wondered if the revolvers he kept seeing around would fit into his fighting style.

Jaune didn't feel pity when he heard the demon's scream, nor when the screams turned into gurgles that were caused by the mage's throat and lungs turning into a bubbling mess. Sheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune dispelled the flames from his semblance, careful not to start a forest fire.

"Fuck…" He looked at Sena as she walked over to him with wide eyes. Weird, she was used to killing people.

Hearing retching, he turned and saw the Youko slaves, Frekr was busy taking their collars off.

"Hmph. Seen worse…" Jaune turned to the charred corpse, sparing it one last glance as the group set off towards Elis.

* * *

"We should take a break." Sena said, looking out to the fields from the edge of the forest. It was 19:36, the sun had set two hours ago.

Looking at their surroundings, Jaune caught the sight of a small clearing not too far away, "Best spot around, I suppose."

"Do you need assistance, my lady?" One of the Youko asked a small, finely dressed little girl, who had the highest tail count out of all of them at seven tails. Her Arcane was on par with Jaune as well.

"No, I can walk on my own." The little Youko replied. She was adorable, Jaune would admit to that. As much as he disliked his family, he had a soft spot for his little sisters, which was the same feeling he got from this Youko. She was wearing a traditional kimono, but unlike Sena's admittedly sexy and practical one, this little number was elaborate, something he'd expect to see on a princess. It was colour coordinated with her eye colour, which was a blue that was almost as light as Weiss', while the details on the dress was the same shade of black as her hair with further details being white, which went along with her pale skin.

After a couple minutes of walking, they had arrived at the clearing. Making a makeshift campsite, all of them sat around it.

"If you don't mind me asking… Lilith had a no children rule if I remember correctly, how come you are one?" Jaune asked. It might've been a bit tactless, but he was surprised to see such a childish character in such a perverted world.

"Hmmm…" The little girl eyed Jaune with a grin, "I'm older than you by decades." She skipped a couple steps, twirling as she stopped in front of him.

Narrowing his eyes, Jaune tried to pinch the girl's cheek, only for her to dodge. This went on for a couple minutes, while Sena laughed at the display as she cooked a couple canned rations over the fire they had made. Frekr seemed to be getting along too, talking with the other Youko they had saved _"A Grimm, even if he's a humanised one, actually socializing… Need to learn why and how."_

* * *

Arriving at the town of Elis, Jaune and Sena set out to the mayor's office while Frekr led the rest of the group towards their Clan HQ in the town.

"You trust him with the princess?" Jaune asked, taking in the sights that he hadn't before, since he had been in a bit of a hurry. While the Youko influenced architecture became more and more common the higher they got, he could still see some centaurs, ponytaurs, as well as the usual Sheep, goat, and chicken morphs walking around, most of them having a slave collar around their neck. Weirdly enough, none of the naked taurs showed any kind of shame or arousal, it was as if they were simply comfortable with being naked. He noticed a distinct lack of variety as well. The demons here seemed to prefer a taur morph body over anything else, while any kind of real morphs other than taurs and Youko were scarce.

Sena seemed to ponder his question for a moment, "Frekr… has been a valuable member for some time. I was the one who found him back when he was a greater morph, but he accepted the transformation potion if it meant that he'd have a place to live. He's always been a bit vicious, especially towards Youko who tried to mess with him, but he never understood that those were supposed to be harmless jokes until recently."

"Well, I guess you _are_ Kitsune." Jaune chuckled, "Hmm… you say he was a greater morph, what do you mean by that?"

"You saw his legs and arms, right? He was a greater Wolf-morph." Sena raised an eyebrow at him.

"And his eyes, they were always blue, right?" Jaune asked, shrugging his shoulders at her.

"What's with these questions? And yes, his eyes were blue even before the transformation." She sighed, "Wait… didn't you say you were from the same world?"

"Aye." Jaune replied, "His eyes should've been red, and he should've been aggressive to the point of being suicidal. But I'm guessing Lilith's Aura changed him somehow. Made him… sentient." While most species of Grimm were smart enough to use simple tactics, they did it out of instinct rather than any kind of actual intelligence. He had only ever heard of intelligent Grimm in fairy tales or from the old stories of his ancestors battling Grimm that were hundreds, if not thousands of years old.

"What do you mean sentient?" Sena stopped walking, looking at him with wide eyes.

"He wasn't a Wolf-morph before coming here, he was a Grimm. Magical beasts made out of literal darkness created by the Younger Brother, one of the two gods that created Remnant… Or so their church claims. When the Older Brother first created life, the Younger Brother imitated him by creating evil versions of those animals to hunt and kill Older Brother's creations. This went for a time, before the God of Light, which is the Older Brother, and God of Darkness, which is the Younger Brother, agreed to create humans together as a sign of peace. And us humans, Grimm, and animals coexisted for some time before the gods left the planet, but not before turning the Grimm evil once more, which shifted their focus from animals to humans." Jaune gestured forwards before resuming his walk, which prompted her to do the same.

"Why did they leave?" She asked.

"No one knows. I don't even believe in it, honestly. Though maybe there _is _a creator out there… since I know God to be real in this world." Pulling out a cigarette from its box, Jaune lit it on with a tiny fireball, taking a drag as he did so.

"Hmm…" Sena frowned for a moment, before looking at the cigarette.

"You want one?" Jaune offered the one in his hand, before taking out another one.

* * *

Jaune looked around the meeting room, sitting cross legged on one of the cushions around a large, low table. After visiting Minotallys, Sena took him to their Clan HQ, where the other group had gone.

Sitting next to him was Sena herself, with various clan officials sitting next to each other on the other side. While male Youko were rare, most of them here wore armour that was similar to the heavy armour suits from Menagerie, though one of them was wearing a traditional mage suit.

Lying on a small, raised platform at the right end of the table was a large, most likely around 1.9 metres tall Youko. She had long black hair, blue eyes and a beautiful face that looked very similar to the princess they had rescued. She looked to be in her mid twenties with her mature physique, which was shown with her skimpy outfit that was lavishly decorated as to not hide her body, but to enhance her beauty. Nothing was completely explicit, but Jaune swore he could see her pussy through her panties.

"So… this is the human that helped you, Sena?" She spoke a bit slowly, roving her eyes over his body a couple of times. Jaune cast her a deadpan stare when she licked her lips, he could _feel_ her arousal.

"Yes, ma'am. He aided us in combat throughout our search." Sena slightly bowed her head as she finished.

The elder Youko hmmed, turning her gaze back to Jaune. "And you, on what reason have you aided my dear Sena on her search?" She smiled, though he didn't like it.

"_I guess being forward would be the best…" _Jaune stroked his stubble that had now turned into a short beard. _"Huh… I kinda like how that feels. Maybe I'll just trim it rather than shave it."_

When the elder Youko raised an eyebrow, Jaune sighed. "I'm chasing after an Elder Lilin called Lunette. I had heard that if I could get your favour, you might be able to deal with her bodyguards… I will deal with Lunette personally, I just need her bodyguards busy and away from our fight."

Elder Youko's eyes widened towards the end of his speech, "You mean you are _able_ to deal with Lunette? Even if you were to be stronger than her, her command spell will disable you from even moving." The Youko narrowed her eyes, which were now shining brightly.

"I have immunity against Lilith's Command spell." Jaune simply said, ignoring the Youko on the other side of the table shouting at how impossible that would be.

"Silence!" The elder Youko shouted, with her underlings following her command. "Well… Your Arcane is definitely demonic in nature… yet you also feel like a human to me."

"I _am _a human. You must know Frekr, right? How he is not from this world?" Jaune rested his elbow on the table, prompting Sena to lightly punch him in the side.

Chuckling, the elder Youko replied, "Yes, he's such a good boy. Gets really embarrassed when I call him that, though."

"Heh…" Jaune couldn't imagine a Grimm of all things acting like a human. "Let me tell you how we came to this world."

* * *

Oi. Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't concentrate for some reason... anyways, I'm not too happy with this chapter, feels like it was too easy for Jaune to get to the Youko. Next chapter is the battle, which I'll try to write as a long piece since I want Lunette to be at least as strong as Jaune. Any criticism would be nice, honestly. I'm not too sure what to improve other than my writing speed which still really slow.


	10. Ch10: Lunette

Jaune nodded as Sena turned off her invisibility spell near him, a high-tier air spell that not only turned her invisible, but also created a small Arcane field around her, masking her presence by matching her Aura with the inherent Aura that was ever present in the realm they were in.

"They're near, then?" Jaune asked, eyeing the fifty or so Youko mages. They were waiting behind man-made rocks above the surrounding hills that were crafted to look natural, but also give them a cover against Lunette's small warband. In case it didn't work, there were around thirty Youko warriors stationed further back who would rush in to meet the charging centaurs to protect the mages, led by Frekr. The higher altitude not only gave the mages a range advantage, but also meant that centaurs would have a hard time if they charged.

"Yes, Lunette is using the main road. There's about seventy or so centaur warriors behind her." Her spell was somewhat unique, since she was the one to invent it. She had told him that her family gave her the role of reconnaissance and tracking as soon as they discovered her talent for it, which led to not only her getting experienced but also experimenting with her spells in order to find a way to help her role.

Opening the cap of his wineskin, Jaune took a large gulp of the wine inside, savoring the taste as he watched a large cloud of dust rise on the horizon. Lunette was closing in.

His strategy was very basic, by waiting for Lunette to go for a village that had its main road surrounded by hills, he was able to position the Youko high up and behind cover in a half circle, effectively creating a killbox on the road that they were going to shell the fuck out with their spells. Most Youko preferred Fire and Air schools, though some of the older ones were proficient in the Earth School as well, and by combining mages from all three schools into fireteams, he was able to get each fireteam to work like an artillery piece. The Earth School created metallic shells, and Fire and Air schools created explosive cores that consisted of compressed fire and air. Jaune didn't know if it would be more effective than just air-fueled fireballs, or if it was just a really complicated waste of time.

He actually had some time to train both himself and drill them enough to work at least somewhat together while waiting for Lunette to choose a suitable village, which lasted around three weeks.

"Maybe I should look into the Earth School, the telekinesis looks nice, and I could combine it with fire to make lava…" Could help with his semblance as well, if he could make his Aura-swords out of metal, they would end up far more powerful. Though their cost would also rise considerably, so maybe it could be for heavily armoured enemies. He didn't need the telekinesis for his semblance, since he could already control it.

Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors as the Lunette's warband started to slow down, most likely aware that something was amiss. Looking around, he made a waving motion with his sword, signalling the Youko to fire.

There were no glorious, deafening sounds of heavy artillery, no muzzle flashes… All Jaune heard was the near silent sound of projectiles flying in the air, before landing right on top of the warband as they tried to scatter in a glorious cacophony of explosions and death. Lunette looked towards his direction after she gathered herself from the ground, it seemed like she got caught in one of the explosions. Good, she was at least somewhat weakened.

Taking another gulp from his wineskin, Jaune activated his semblance, and created two large angelic wings on his back. While they looked angelic, they were opaque, and while the core of his wings were white, the tips of the 'feathers' were golden, since they were made out of his Aura. Flight was a skill he had been working on ever since he learnt that Lunette was a pegataur, knowing flying would come in handy against her.

And just as he predicted, Lunette took flight towards them, most likely to just charge at whoever she would find. Not wasting any time, Jaune boosted his legs with Aura, and launched himself at such a speed that he became blur, and the ground gave away under his strength. Materializing in front of her, Jaune swung Crocea Mors as she put her mace in front of her, hitting the weapon instead and forcing her back as an explosion of air sounded around them.

"An Angel!?" She glared at him, before shaking her head. "No… can't be. You don't even feel like one… What are you!?"

Jaune winked, "Human." Which only enraged Lunette further. Summoning his fire, Jaune coated both his arms and Crocea Mors flames before charging in.

Ducking under a swing, Jaune flapped his wings as he threw an upwards cut. Lunette's Aura flared to life as the cut connected, protecting her from harm. It was kinda like Remnantian Aura in that sense, but it needed to be strong enough to have that effect.

Putting his left arm over his chest, Jaune grit his teeth as Lunette kicked him, the force sending him flying back. Righting himself with a flip, he summoned his Aura-swords to rain down on Lunette, who dodged the swords with surprising agility. _"She has more agility than a biplane…"_

"What a cheap power!" She bellowed, throwing a huge fireball towards him, which he barely dodged.

Charging at her again, Jaune sent an overhead swing that Lunette deflected before swinging at him, which he ducked under. Creating a fireball in his hand, Jaune sent a feint that Lunette deflected, which allowed Jaune to punch his fireball into Lunette's face, the explosion sending both of them back.

Surveying the surface for a second, Jaune saw that whatever Centaurs left from the initial bombardment were fighting against the warrior Youkos, and losing very fast. Soon, the only enemy left would be Lunette, though he was going to be alone in his fight anyways, since he was the only person who wouldn't get affected by the Lilith's Command spell.

As she neared him with a swing, Jaune redirected Lunette's mace, and went for a half-sword thrust that connected on her throat, throwing her off-balance. Using the opportunity, Jaune threw a strong right-hand punch that sent her flying towards the ground with a shockwave.

Descending, Jaune created a dozen of Aura-swords and sent them towards her, bombarding the area she was in. _"Hmph…"_

Just as he neared the ground, Jaune was thrown back as Lunette charged in from the cloud of dust, hitting him on the chest with her mace. Righting himself in the air, Jaune sent a couple fireballs at Lunette, who weaved through them as she ran towards him.

Creating one large fireball with two hands, Jaune shouted as Lunette neared him, swinging her mace with her own fireball at the end of the weapon.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Jaune looked around as his vision cleared, before getting himself up on his knees. His left arm was burnt, though he could move it, and it felt like he was stepping on glass barefoot when he tried to move his left leg.

"F-Fuck…" Lunette was laying on the ground just a couple metres away, the entirety of her feral lower body gone. He could see both bones and patches of flesh and organs strewn about, not too far from them.

"_Damn…"_ Using Crocea Mors with its sheath as a crutch, _"Sorry, friend."_, Jaune started walking towards Lunette. She was still alive, somehow, coughing and groaning in pain, though he was sure the adrenaline meant that she wasn't feeling all that much.

Unsheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune stabbed her through the heart, connecting them with Aura to siphon her Arcane Aura out.

* * *

"Neeigh…"

Slowly opening her eyes, she woke up on her chair, she must've fallen asleep when her mother's war staff came.

"_What was that?_" Lunette asked in a strange language, as she was getting up. Jaune knew he was seeing a memory of her, and only was able to understand their tongue because of that. _"It sounds like ancient Vacuan… almost."_ He thought.

"_That was a horse, my beautiful._" Lilith turned towards her, before gesturing to the balcony of their palace. _"So, Lilith is as naked as always. Did she ever wear clothes?" _Jaune thought.

Lunette walked to the edge of the balcony, passing by the generals and their aides that were deep in plans of conquering the surrounding city-states.

And she was right, there, on the bank of the river, were a group of four legged animals being herded by some soldiers. _"I was right, this place even looks like Northern Vacuo." _Northern Vacuo was different from the southern half, largely due to the more temperate climate that resulted in fertile soil. Most of the civilization in Vacuo was located in this northern half, though there were some nomadic tribes surviving in the southern deserts.

"_Why are the soldiers tending them?_" She asked towards her mother, though one of the generals was quick to kneel before her.

"_They're beasts of war, my god, they pull our chariots, so that we can win our wars."_

"_Beasts of war…" _Lunette looked at the… 'horses' again, imagining them as they dashed across the battlefields. "_They're rather adorable for being beasts of war…_"

* * *

Jaune left the town of Elis about a week after their return from the battle, having stayed with the Youko during that time. He learnt that even if he hadn't helped with the search, they might've inclined to help him with Lunette, since a lot of the Youko clans, which there were more of than just the Kagawa clan he stayed with, owned most of the Foloi fields. Their system was a lot similar to the old system of his family's Duchy, being almost feudal. Of course, his family had to change it when Vale became an oligarchy run by a council, as they were still vassals and had to comply with the new… "federal" law. _"It's not like I don't like it, since our new system is a lot more humane."_

"I only got them recently and I'd still prefer to use my wings for this…" Walking wasn't exactly easy, but having angelic looking wings could get him into trouble with the Enforcers. Of course, that was assuming that he wasn't already known amongst them as Lunette's killer. Their op had been relatively covert, with no enemy left alive and the Youko sworn to secrecy, but it only took a drunk babbling about it, so he was still a bit restless.

And so, he was on his way back to the Dominion, to give Lyssieth a sitrep and ask if she has any ideas moving forwards. There were three cities left to… "conquer", so to say. The "Mayan" influenced Itza'aak to the north, whatever Mayan was. Thinis to the south, an "Egyptian" themed city. He didn't know what Egypt was, but the description of its surrounding biome sounded a lot like western Vacuo, mostly being savanna and arid grassland that bordered a desert further south, or south-east in Vacuo's case. The last one was the Lyonesse, an underwater city that mostly housed aquatic species. Jaune was particularly curious about that one, did aquatic mean amphibian, or were the morphs there at least mammals like cetaceans? If not, how did they have sex with regular mammal morphs if they were fish? How was he even going to enter or live there if it wasn't airtight? _"Gah… Lyssieth will most likely know the answer to that one."_

* * *

"Dad!"

Jaune caught a girl around his age in his arms, returning the somewhat awkward hug. _"Wait, dad!?"_

Taking a step back without letting go, Jaune felt a… connection as his eyes found her face. She was a blue eyed blonde, but he could also see some of Agnes' facial features. Height wise, she took more after him though, being around 1.72 or so. She was wearing what looked like a replica of the old Crocea Mors, though his family's double crescent moons were absent, being replaced by a forging hammer inside a flaming heater shield. She was slightly muscular, more akin to Blake than Pyrrha, though being half-succubus meant that she was most likely far stronger than her body suggested. Since she didn't have the complete human transformation ability that Lyssieth and her children had, her skin was a light red.

Being the daughter of Agnes, he guessed that she was a decent fighter, since children of this world inherited their mother's knowledge, though not memories. She most likely knew how to properly wield a sword.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune quickly realized that was a stupid question, since she was wearing a Lyssieth's elite guard uniform. _"Huh, considering I got Agnes pregnant in the first few days, and it's been around one and a half month, that was fast of Lyssieth to make her a guard."_

"Aunt Lyssieth made me one of her guards!" She laughed, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. Letting go of her, Jaune gave her a proper greeting.

"I'm Jaune Soleil Arc." Unsheathing Crocea Mors, he quickly held it upwards with both hands, and slightly nodded his head.

She copied his greeting, using the old design of Crocea Mors, though her movements were a bit stiff and awkward. "Mechtilde Arc."

"_That's… an old Atlesian name. Haven't heard that outside of history class."_ Jaune smiled at her.

Turning to the side as another girl ran up to him, Jaune just embraced it this time.

"Dad…" She was considerably taller than his other daughter, as tall as himself, though one quick glance at her face quickly solved that, her mother was Lyssieth. While she had pale skin and blue eyes, her hair was the exact same shade of brown as her mother, and her face took more after Lyssieth than himself. She was also wearing a Lyssieth's elite guard uniform, though she carried a revolver rather than a sword.

Letting go, Jaune introduced himself again, though with only a quick bow this time. "Jaune Soleil Arc."

"Issanix Lyssiethmartu." Hugging again, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, alright. But I need to talk to your mother." Jaune gave a squeeze before letting go, much to the dismay of his daughter.

"Let us escort you inside the castle, dad." Mechtilde chimed in from the side, "We-"

"Hello Jaune." He turned to see Elizabeth walking towards them, most likely to see whatever commotion they were causing. He returned the greeting with a nod.

"I'm here to see Lyssieth, but I happened to come across my daughters. I'll be on my way." Jaune nodded to his daughters, but they were cut off by Elizabeth.

"Return to your posts, please. You can see your family members when you're off-duty." That drew some whines from his daughters, but he sent them a smile.

"It's okay girls. I'll see you later."

* * *

Lyssieth's face turned somber when she saw him enter the room, "How goes the business with Lunette?"

"She's dead. Same goes for her personal warband." Jaune didn't let a smile show, he wasn't happy with it himself. He knew killing was necessary, and it had been a long time since he internalized that, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it, he was simply… indifferent.

"You…" Lyssieth sighed, sinking into her chair a bit. "So it's done. There's no going back."

Opening her eyes, Lyssieth stood up, taking what looked like to be documents from a drawer of her large desk.

"This," She pointed to one of the smaller ones after laying all of them on her desk, it was titled 'Sun Knights', "is an idea I've had for some time now. How do you feel about having your own military order? Similar to my elite guards."

Jaune cast an unimpressed look at her. "Nice name as well."

"That's just a placeholder, my dear, we'll find a better name."

Jaune sighed, "I guess it fits with the whole noble theme. Fine. But I'd like if they were loyal to you as much as me, as I do not want to take them back to Remnant. Also, humans only."

"Are you sure?" She asked, getting a nod in answer. "I think I know where you can get a large number of humans." Her smile was a bit eerie, but warm. "Wait here." and with that, she left the room.

Taking a large gulp from his wine, he looked over the paper to glean more information.

"So… a non-theocratic order… I would've expected something of a worship, considering how their own ancient empire worked. Myself as the Knight-Commander huh, that shouldn't be the highest rank, need to fix that. At least four ranks… one for the grunts, one for the officers, one to command several officers, and one general… and maybe a special rank for quartermasters. That should work… not like we're going to have several branches anyways." Quickly writing the fixes on the paper, Jaune looked at the rest of the documents.

"Siege defence plans, suppliers… smithing guild? Huh, Agnes is the master smith, that explains how Lyssieth met Mechtilde. Speaking of Mechtilde…" Jaune looked at the door for a second, before going back to the documents. _"If she's anywhere near her mother's strength, she'd do well in the order. Maybe even as the Grand-Master after I leave… though she'll be the only non-human allowed. Whatever, that may change after I'm gone."_

Jaune turned towards the door when it opened, raising an eyebrow as a group of around forty or so human men and women started to enter the room. _"Lyssieth must've sent them…" _While women had differing skin and hair colours, all of the men were blue eyed blondes with pale or light skin. They wouldn't stand out in an Arc family gathering… _"Heh, they look like they came straight out of a Mantlese youth camp."_

"Sorry, I had to round them up from different rooms." Lyssieth herself finally entered the cramped room, the group parting to the sides to give her walking space. He could see reverence in their eyes as they looked upon her form, _"Loyal indeed."_

"Where did you get them, exactly?" Jaune couldn't help but ask. The fact that all of the men looked similar, combined with the fact that he knew while being bisexual like all succubi, Lyssieth usually preferred men over women for sex, Jaune had to presume they were her harem. _"It's not like there aren't any women in the harem either."_

"They're the strongest humans I have in my harem. Considering you wanted both humans and loyalty to me, I thought they would be the best choice." Lyssieth swept her gaze over them, smiling at their loving faces.

"How strong exactly?" Jaune turned to inspect them as well. Since most of them wore casual, yet somewhat revealing clothing like shorts and t-shirts for men, and short shorts and crop-tops for women, it wasn't hard to see their muscles. While their fitness varied, most of them were somewhere between athletic and buff.

"You can deduce their physical strength for yourself… As for their Arcane Aura, they're mostly on par with the average Lilin, thanks to their extensive life and proximity to me." Lyssieth grabbed one of the men's hand, letting him activate his Aura, which shimmered around him in a pink light. _"Average Lilin… could work. I guess having sex with her does increase Aura even if she doesn't intend it, though must only be a small amount each time if it takes a long time."_

"Lyssieth," Jaune started, getting her attention, "I'd like to employ my daughter Mechtilde in training them. She has her mother's knowledge in swordplay, who's a great swordswoman herself."

"Ah… Agnes. Though, didn't you say humans only?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling at his fast change of mind.

"She'll be an exception. I'm not sure how much time we have, but Lilith will soon figure out what happened to Lunette, and it'll be an open war after that. We need to get them ready as fast as possible. I also need Mechtilde to keep an eye on their training, as I'll be out there dealing with other… distractions." Jaune turned to the desk, looking over the documents one more time.

"I'll help with their training as well." Jaune raised an eyebrow at that, causing Lyssieth to chuckle, "I'm over six thousand years old, I know a little thing or two." He couldn't say anything against that. "I'll be directing my elite guard to more strategic positions within Submission, and try to get word to my agents in the Enforcers." Lyssieth took the one titled 'Siege Defence Plans', pointing to the Dominion access points all over the map. "These will either be our strongest defence, or our weakest links depending on if we can neutralize the Enforcers in Submission fast enough. With the Elder Lilin of all four cities gone, they should be far less coordinated, giving us ample time to turn the tide of war and go for Lilith herself before she can muster all of her armies."

"The river might be an issue… though I'm not sure if any marine morphs could accomplish anything on the walkways." Jaune narrowed his eyes at the larger of the waterways, trying to discern where exactly the best defence could be mounted. _"The alligator morphs could be a problem, but does Lyonesse even have those?"_

"We're not looking to defend from months of siege, Jaune, we're looking to stall them enough to kill Lilith. It'll be easy to control them once I'm sitting on the throne."

"Alright…" Jaune looked at the group again, which were chatting between themselves. "We need weapons and armour for them. I'd like if they were uniform, we'll start with a cuirass and helmet over military clothing for now."

"I'll contact Agnes for that, she and her group should be able to craft some in a week."

Jaune did a double take at that… Everything progressed much faster in this world. _"A week!?"_ But then again, it only took Agnes an hour to basically remake Crocea Mors… why couldn't the same kind of logic be applied to making a new sword? _"Just what kind of military-industrial complex you could create with this kind of speed, I wonder…"_

Taking another gulp of wine, Jaune turned towards the Elder Lilin. "Do you have any suggestions regarding Lyxias?"

"I'd… be careful in _Itza'aak_. Most of the city, especially the lamias, are in a cult that worships her as a secondary deity to our mother." Lyssieth was writing on the documents in front of her, doing small adjustments.

"Hmm… Lamias? Aren't they half-snake women? I remember a story with that from southern Mistralian myths…"

"There are male lamias as well. But yes, they're snake morphs with the upper body of a human. I'd guess your best chance at dealing with Lyxias will be assaulting one of her temples to draw her out, and challenge her to combat. That'll draw a lot of attention to you, but that will give you the best chance at confronting her."

"Alright…"

* * *

"_Grand-Maître!_" Jaune turned to see one of the _écuyers_ running up to him in a hurry. The guy was a smaller one, around 1.70 metres and only with below average strength, his combat style had to rely more on trying to be faster than his opponent. Of course, that wasn't optimal, but he had to make do. Jaune wasn't keen on recruiting him, or the few other men that were like him, but Lyssieth had insisted that at least their Arcane strength would be able to make up for it. While their swordplay would be somewhat lacking for a while, and would only be able to reach 'adequate' after their training, combining it with their spells would give them an advantage over regular Lilin.

As for equipment, he was wearing black jackboots, dress slacks and a long-sleeved Enforcer shirt, which had a plate with his name and rank on the right sleeve, and the order's name and symbol on the left. All of it was modified Enforcer clothing, courtesy of Lyssieth. For armour, however, he was wearing a cuirass and a burgonet. His arming sword as well as dagger dangled off of his sword belt, which was readily available as part of the Enforcer's ceremonial suit. While the sword belt was only ceremonial to them, as actual modern Enforcers usually carried Arcane-lust tasers, it was perfect for the order since they used melee weapons. As he was a _écuyer_, Chris's uniform had a darb green and dark brown colour scheme, which was a training period only rank, meaning he'd be promoted to the rank of _Chevalier_ when he 'graduated.' Once he was a _Chevalier_, his uniform would be modified to a khaki and black colour scheme, with steel metallic buttons. Next rank from the _Chevalier_ was the _Chevalier Officier_, distinguished by Navy-blue uniforms with white accents and silver buttons. One above that was the _Chevalier Commandeur_, who had a similar colour scheme, but with white being replaced by yellow, and silver being replaced by gold.

"Yes, _écuyer _Chris?" Jaune himself had upgraded his armour and clothing with a similar one, but both his clothes and armour were far more decorated, and he was wearing white cotton gloves to finish off the look. Being the_ Grand-Maître_, Jaune's uniform had a black and yellow colour scheme, with the metal parts of the clothes like the buckle or the buttons being gold. While his cuirass was steel with basic shapes and inscriptions in gold as decoration, his burgonet had scenes of battle, as well as angels and demons in, again, gold. Jaune had taken to trimming his beard, but his hair was as free as always, cascading down to his shoulders.

Over the last month, Mechtilde and him worked tirelessly to bring the trainees up to at least Mechtilde's combat effectiveness, and while they weren't there yet, Jaune thought they'd be able to catch up if given another month. The order's HQ was located within a close distance of Lyssieth's palace, for both ease of communications and rapid deployment. Of course, since almost all members were a part of Lyssieth's harem, the close proximity meant that no one would be burdened by the distance.

Mechtilde would be leading them while he was away dealing with the other Elder Lilin, and he gave them specific instructions to attack the various bandit groups in Foloi fields as practice, mostly for fighting in formation. He wasn't slacking in his own training however, whenever he was overseeing their PT, he always kept his own pace, which led to him entering a growth spur that ended with him growing up to 2.08 metres. He later learned from Lyssieth that the Arcane of this world made it easier to achieve physical growth, leading to most people reaching their maximum potential quite early on. The fact that he didn't grow any taller meant that this was his final height, and would only change with him gradually becoming slightly shorter when he reached old age. This was reflected in his muscle growth as well, since he was no longer a swimmer's build, but buff instead.

"Is it true that you're leaving Dominion? Who's going to train us?"

"Most of it will be on _Chevalier Commandeur_ Mechtilde, but Lyssieth will be helping in my stead as well."

"Our Goddess..? Thank you!"

"... why are you thanking me?"

* * *

Jaune hacked away yet another vine, trying to make as little sound as possible. He was currently in the jungles just outside of Itza'aak, trying to find a temple belonging to the Lyxias' cult. _"Ch… my wings would be useless here."_

He knew that the main temple was the city itself, but he couldn't possibly assault an entire town, at least not at his current power. _"To go from farmland plains to a literal jungle in a matter of kilometres… Lilith really fucked up this realm."_

After trekking two hours, he finally saw some signs of civilization, stone-paved roads. _"Recently used too, horse wagon tracks."_

It didn't take long for him to find the temple, the road having made it easier. Of course, it hadn't been safe, though whatever leopard or lamia morph that tried to mug him during the road was scared away easily, one flare of his Aura and they almost pissed themselves. _"Well, now I know why even the strong Lilin don't go against Elder Lilin."_

"_Huh… I don't remember seeing anything like that on Remnant…"_ The temple had a pyramid like shape, but every floor had its own open space, almost like a garden. While it was quite large, it didn't compare to the one in the city, one he only saw from the outside. There were some naked lamias around the temple, with a couple of them moving crates from the wagon, and some with elaborate headdresses keeping account of it all. He also could see some lamias having sex out in the open, but that wasn't anything weird or uncommon in this realm. He saw the same thing in the public streets or point of interests in Dominion.

"Alright… let's see how many temples it takes for Lyxias to take notice."

* * *

Mechtilde raised her shield forward, putting it at a slight angle that allowed the bandit's messer to glance off. Keeping her shield in a defensive position, she moved her right foot forward, turning her entire body and thrusting with her sword, which went through the centaur's chest.

As she turned towards another bandit, she heard a scream behind her, and saw the head of yet another centaur rolling on the ground. "Be more careful, _commandeur_." Alexander's rough voice warned. He was one of the few that was able to achieve the rank of _Chevalier_ after the short training month, though he was still somewhat weaker than herself.

"Thanks. How are the others?" As a bandit reared her mace back, Mechtilde rushed in to bash the bandit's arm further back with her shield, before thrusting her sword through the bandit's head.

"They're managing… still trying to get used to fighting in a group." Alexander parried his opponent's sword, nudging it aside in the process. Taking advantage of the bandit's vulnerable moment, Alexander punched with the knuckle-guard of his sabre before swiping at the bandit's throat and cutting it halfway, which was more than enough to incapacitate the bandit as he bled to death.

"Ow." Alexander turned towards the bandit that shot him with an Arcane crossbow, the bolt of which simply glanced off of his burgonet, though the sound it made wasn't exactly pleasant. Taking his revolver out, he managed to put a hole through the bandit's trachea with a deafening bang.

"The fucking sound of those…" Mechtilde cringed a bit.

"They aren't like Arcane revolvers, that's for sure." Alexander chuckled. At the request of their _Grand-Maître_, all of the Arcane revolvers in their inventory were modified to work with the Fireball spell, which propelled a metallic ball along with it. Jaune hadn't been all that impressed by the gun, but he accepted that it wasn't completely useless. Mechtilde didn't really know why her father didn't find them impressive, they had enough power to kill people.

"Good. Seems like it's over."

Mechtilde turned to see another _Chevalier_, a dark-skinned woman with black eyes and brown hair. She had a tattoo on her right cheek that spelled "Cocksucker" in pink letters... She wasn't going to question why.

"You should wear your helmet, you know. Mine just saved my life." Alexander leveled a glare at her.

"Hah! Wouldn't want the resident blowjob expert to die, right, hunk?" Opal sashayed towards Alexander, sending a kiss. Her sluttiness aside, they needed the sex in order to get Arcane Essences since most of their weapons used it as fuel. Even their revolvers, which worked with their own Fireball spell rather than pure Essence, actually needed Essences to fuel the spell.

"Alright. Gather around!" Mechtilde shouted, getting the attention of her troops, "We'll take a quick breather and move on to the next group deeper in the Foloi forests up north. Anyone low on Essences are allowed to have sex, but make it quick!"

* * *

Oi. This took less time than the last chapter... not sure why. Anyways, I'm thinking of ending the Lilith's Throne Arc in a few chapters, maybe something like 3 or 4 would be both short and long enough. Btw Guest, yes, I'm thinking of some multiverse shenanigans although I'm not going to allow him to gain magic/powers from the worlds he travels to, maybe I'll even do it like Ch.8 where everything is in a single "extra" chapter unless its an exceptionally long or important one. I was also thinking of maybe asking a couple multiverse cinema writers if they would be willing to do a collab where this Jaune joins for one or two viewings but... not sure if I'm good enough of a writer for that. Bon, the revolver part of the last chapter was a joke as a reference to the "Parry this you filthy casual." meme where a knight is holding a gun with that caption... I think this Jaune is too strong to use a regular gun. I also feel like I've botched the Lunette fight and I tried to revise it a couple of times but its just... this isn't an underdog story, this Jaune is just as strong as the people he's facing, so it can't be a "last minute bullshit tactic working" kind of scenario. Oh and as I'm making this I'm creating mods for the game itself, though I'm not exactly the most skilled in inkscape (the program used to design the equipment in the game.) so they're a bit basic. /a/aovp0Vr this is an imgur album that contains the current equipment of this Jaune. Also, this is my first fic to reach Ch.10, nice. Edit: I don't think I'll be editing anything else after this, I pretty much fixed most of what I thought were wrong with the story at this point. What I changed in these latest edits were the colour of his Aura, its now a golden-white, with the core being white and the outline being golden, since I wanted to give him a more... holy, sun-like feel. Oi, Another edit here. I bumped up Jaune's height from 1.93 to 2.08, and switched the English ranks to French ranks since I'm making the Order's name French. I don't really know French myself, but I didn't just put it through Google translate and called it a day, though I'm not sure if the translations are adequate.


	11. Ch11: Lyxias

Jaune walked through the corpse littered throne room, inspecting the ornate walls. _"Huh. I would've expected more perverted carvings. Not depictions of battles… and sacrifices? Damn." _He didn't encounter any of the depicted sacrifice… "tables", how old was this carving?

While most of it were lamias during ceremonial moments, the giant main carving behind the throne depicted a gigantic Lilith, naked as always, sitting behind a temple such as this one with Lyxias standing above it, and numerous lamias bowing in subservience before them. _"Well, it _is_ a temple dedicated to them. But why does Lyxias have feathers? I thought Lamias were specifically snakes."_

"Hmph." Walking to the middle of the room, Jaune sat on the throne of the temple, and lit a cigarette. "I guess I just wait now."

* * *

_**Three weeks into the future**_

* * *

Parrying the bandit's sword aside, Mechtilde bashed his face with her heater shield and used his dazed state to run her sword through his throat. "That's all of them?"

"Yeah. Seems like they weren't willing to throw their best at us." Alexander replied from the side as he recovered his sabre from his own opponent's corpse. "Ch. I don't like how they managed to learn of our plans."

Mechtilde hummed in confirmation, before shouting at her troops. "Alright! They're holed up in a fortified cave not too far north! From what we know, they have skilled Earth school mages that constructed much of their fortifications, so we won't be able to simply set their walls on fire. I want anyone proficient in Earth school to either construct stairs to reach the top of the walls, or blast holes into it."

"No." Sigismund, One of the older _Chevalier Officiers_, replied. While he looked to be in his early forties, the same physical age as Lyssieth, he was actually a thousand year old French Crusader from the eleventh century, and participated in most of the crusades even in the later times. Each time Mechtilde asked how he had been able to survive all this time he deflected it by saying "Magic." Maybe one of the Lilin was responsible for it… "If they have their own Earth school mages, they'll be able to reinforce the walls with their Aura and not let us interfere with it. Stairs would be the best option here, but our own mages will need to reinforce them much in the same way to keep _their _mages from interfering." Unlike most _Chevaliers_ in the order, Sigismund carried a large kite shield that almost covered his entire body, with only an arming sword as his offensive tool. He also knew healing spells from the Water school, but she had never seen him use any offensive spells.

"Alright."

* * *

"Faster!" Mechtilde shouted, running towards the walls as she created a shield of wind around her, which deflected most of the bolts, arrows, and spells coming her way. They currently had around eighty soldiers, thanks to the number of women in the order giving birth to new members every week. Since the children had their mother's memories, they didn't need to start their training from the bottom, and their equipment was handled by the camp followers that carried base materials and crafted their arms and armour. While the order had doubled their member count, they were reaching a point where making new members would actually put a strain on their supplies, which was a limiting factor for all factions residing in this realm. Though with the removal of Lunette, and this particularly large bandit group, the farms in the Foloi fields could start producing more food which would lead to more supplies.

"Behind me!" Sigismund hunkered down as he stood in front of the Earth school mages, Samar and Saja. The twins were short, with grayish pale skin, black hair, and hazel eyes, clearly from the southern city of Thinis. Both of them were wielding southern style round shields and all-steel maces with round-heads.

Bringing their Aura to fore, both of the twins touched the ground, careful to keep their shields above their heads, and started to rise the earth.

"This brings back some memories…" Sigismund mumbled, getting smiles from the twins. Hearing a scream, he looked up just before a raider crashed down to his shield, though he was able to stay standing.

Seeing this, Mechtilde rushed from the side and killed the dazed bandit. "That takes care of that." Nodding to Sigismund, she moved to the other side of the twins. Not all of their members used melee weapons as their primary arms, like the small group that used crossbows. They were hanging back behind some of the earthen palisades that twins constructed earlier, and shooting at defenders up on the walls. Of course, they had melee weapons as backup.

"Ready!" The twins shouted together, hiding behind their shields while staying to the sides of the stairs.

"Move!" Sigismund led the charge, with other shield wielders not far behind. Those without a shield, like Alexander or Chris, were staying behind them as they advanced up the stairs.

* * *

Letting the bearded axe hook onto his shield, Sigismund yanked his shield back and disarmed his opponent before rushing in with a thrust, which went through the bandit's heart. Recovering quickly, he deflected yet another one of the defender's swords and charged in with his shield, hitting the raider and flinging her off the wall. Hopefully, the fall would kill her. _"I don't remember anyone surviving that kind of height back in my day…"_

Killing another bandit, Sigismund looked further on the wall only to see one of their _écuyers_ get piled on by a couple bandits, and get his helmet bashed in by a warhammer wielding centaur. "Ch…"

"You fucks!" Mechtilde ran past him, brandishing her Crocea Mors. She had changed her shield's crest to the order's, which was the upper body of a naked girl with long, fiery golden-blonde hair that wrapped around her body in a circular manner, creating a sun and hiding her nudity. Her eyes were a lilac colour, though not without a touch of divinity as they shone. Her right hand was visible, and she was holding their _Grand-Ma__ître_'s longsword version of Crocea Mors at an angle, which allowed the sword to be fully seen without extending out of the frame.

Ducking as the centaur swung his warhammer, Mechtilde jumped forwards and bashed her shield into the centaur's face, and used the moment to slash at the centaur's neck, decapitating him.

"We need to get to their cave! Don't let anyone escape!" Hearing shouts of agreements from their troops, Sigismund banged his sword on his shield. "Attack!"

"Bowmen, move back!" Turning towards the voice, Alexander saw the bandit leader as she ran towards the back of the walls, which had a group of order's troops starting to engage the bandit archers. Unlike most of the bandits, who were regular centaurs or horse morphs, this one was a _demonic_ horse morph.

"There you are…" Alexander muttered. Giving a side glance to Sigismund beside him, he spoke again, "You go help Mechtilde, I'm killing _her_."

Alexander went first, firing a couple shots from his revolver that the demon dodged. Turning towards him in alarm, she struck a powerful blow with her short spear that went through Alexander's guard, throwing him to the side.

Dodging a thrust as he turned to the side, Alexander swiped with his sabre, hitting the spear and throwing the second thrust off-course. Using the moment, Alexander fired the rest of his rounds into the woman and saw her Aura break as the last shot pinged off of her shoulder.

"Gah!" As she took a couple steps back from the pain, Alexander swiped at her legs and cut her calf, causing her to fall down, which allowed him to take his dagger out and slice her throat.

Seeing their leader killed, the few remaining bandits surrendered. "Well, we could make some money if we sell them as slaves…" Alexander said as Mechtilde helped him up.

"Yes, we could use the money. Now to burn the dead and demolish the walls…"

* * *

_**Back with Jaune**_

* * *

Creating a hundred Aura-swords, Jaune grinned as he felt his Aura go down by only a sliver of a percent. _"Hmm… She's near, but she has a lot of baggage, I need to lay low_._"_ Lyssieth had been right, after not hearing from one of her temples, Lyxias had personally come with her warband. _"I'll need to thin the numbers as my first move, then I can focus on Lyxias."_

As he saw Lyxias and her party stop at the base of the temple, inspecting the corpses, he sprung his trap, bombarding the area with his Aura-swords.

First to die were her vanguard, only having made it as far as the middle of the main steps, they were heavily armoured, but normal armour didn't mean much against what was effectively artillery.

As the second wave hit behind Lyxias, he saw her mouth move, though couldn't hear what she said thanks to the explosions and screams. These were her ranged troops, the ones with staffs and bows.

Jaune sent the third wave as he saw her personal bodyguards turtle up around her, giving him a chance to wound Lyxias before she could dodge, though his hope was dashed as she saw him at the top of the temple, and started slithering towards him with a speed that shouldn't have been possible. Her bodyguards weren't as lucky, however, as the very ground erupted around them.

As she… 'ran' up the steps, Jaune summoned his wings as he launched himself at her, the force of his step cracking the temple's wall.

Jaune frowned as she managed to block it with both of her arms when he slammed Crocea Mors into her, and deflected it with her vambraces before throwing a punch, sending Jaune back. Flapping his wings, Jaune righted himself in the air as he sent a crescent shaped wave of flaming Aura her way, which slammed right into her torso.

"Argh!" As she flinched back, Jaune flapped his wings with extra strength and charged in with a slash, but she managed to block it in time, only skidding back a little. She wasn't really his type, he thought. She had dark skin, reddish-purple eyes, and red-green hair which was the same colour as her feathers.

"Peh… Angels meddling with our business again!? Do you not know what happened to the ones that crossed our paths!" Creating a lightning bolt inside her mouth, she reared her head back before flinging it towards Jaune.

"Lightning!?" As he jumped to the side, Lyxias herself charged in, her body surging with electricity.

Charging a fireball as he ducked under a claw swipe, Jaune punched with all his might, but his fist was met with Lyxias' own lightning charged fist and the clash resulted in an explosion that sent both back.

"I tire of this!" With unprecedented speed, Lyxias slithered into the cover of the jungle, leaving Jaune puzzled.

"I… did she just run away?" Sobering up, Jaune took flight after her, searching the jungle from above but he couldn't see much due to how dense the jungle was. _"Hmph. Useless."_

"Agh!" Jaune's world became green as he crashed into the forest, having been blown out of the sky by a lightning ball from below. "Fuck…" Getting up, Jaune looked around as the surge of electricity in his body disappeared, allowing him to move freely once more. _"That fucking hurt…"_

"Ch." Jaune held Crocea Mors in front of him as he tried to locate Lyxias' position, but the hissing and clicking were echoing through the jungle. _"How… unless it's some sort of magic."_

Jaune launched himself forward as he noticed a glint somewhere in the distance, a lightning ball barely missing him as he moved. Sending a flaming Aura-wave, Jaune watched as it swept the area that the light came from, only to hear movement further to the left of him.

Jaune barely had time to bring Crocea Mors in front of him as a giant feathered snake attempted to devour him, but he managed to block its mouth with his sword. _"Quetzalcoatl!? No… Lyxias!"_ Activating his flames, Jaune took a huge breath in, before spewing out fire directly into her mouth.

"_**AAARGH!" **_Lyxias rear her head back as her mouth burned. _**"DAMN YOU!" **_Using the moment, she created another lightning ball inside of her mouth but Jaune had the advantage this time. While she had to move her entire body in order to fire it at him, Jaune was smaller, and more maneuverable.

Launching himself forwards as Lyxias fired, Jaune smirked as the lightning ball went above him harmlessly. swinging Crocea Mors diagonally, he sent a wave of flaming Aura at her face that burned some of her feathers.

"_**KNOW YOUR PLACE, MORTAL!" **_The moment that the words left her mouth, Lyxias circled herself with a speed that put Ruby to shame, and started using her Aura.

"Well… Fuck." Summoning his wings just as he was thrown away, Jaune took control of his flight, only to see that Lyxias was flying as well. She had no wings, but she was just… floating. _"Let me guess, magic."_ That was getting tiresome.

Rearing her head back, Lyxias created yet another lightning ball in her mouth, and fired it directly at the sky. _"What…"_ As the lightning ball expanded high above them and dark thunder clouds started to appear, Jaune created three hundred Aura-swords and lit them on fire, barely using his two percent of Aura.

"_**Your magic will not save you from my wrath!"**_

Jaune launched his Aura-swords while he dived down, dodging the lightning that pelted the area. Looking up, he saw Lyxias following him down and changed his course to upwards, giving her a surprise as he swung Crocea Mors again, launching a flaming Aura-wave that she managed to dodge.

Giving power to his wings, Jaune launched himself at her just as she dived with an open-mouth, and caught her jaw. _**"HGH?" **_Looking at her wide, shocked eyes, Jaune smirked with his teeth gnashing as he closed her mouth, using all of his strength to do so.

Just as he closed her jaws with a strength created a shock wave, he managed to direct his Aura-swords towards her body. His smirk didn't last long, however, as a dozen lightning struck him out of the sky.

"_**AAARGH!"**_ Along with her scream, the deafening sound of hundreds of explosions washed over the area as his eyes grew heavy, and he was barely able to put together a coherent thought.

Jaune came to his senses as he felt the ground shake, followed by a dust cloud that washed over him. "Ack…" Coughing violently as he got up, Jaune flapped his wings to dissipate the dust cloud.

"_**You..!" **_Lyxias' voice echoed through the jungle, a tremble in her voice. Jaune grimaced a little as she moved her body, most of her feathers were gone, exposing the burnt and bleeding flesh underneath, it looked painful.

"_**Gah…" **_She panted, her breath large enough to reach him as she tried to raise her body. He didn't know if the cold air soothed her pain or worsened it, and her Aura was most likely empty, he guessed, since her wounds weren't healing.

Jaune took a breath as his own pain stopped, the last of the electricity dissipating from his body. _"That… took way too much of my Aura."_ He was down to ten percent or so, if he gauged it correctly.

Creating yet another Aura-sword in his hand, Jaune removed the handle along with the crossguard, before extending the blade to fill in the space. _"A name…" _Making it more circular, he compressed fire inside the spear, using five percent of his Aura. Jaune opened his eyes as Lyxias managed to tower over him, her mouth open as she was creating a deep red fireball. _"I wonder if its colour comes from her health?" _He knew that even if their Aura was empty, a strong wizard could use their own health when casting fire spells.

"_La Lance Sacrée!_" Jaune didn't know what compelled him to name his new spell, especially since he hadn't given a name for his Aura-swords yet, but it felt… right.

Jaune didn't tear his gaze away as the spear collided with her fireball directly in front of her face, though he was sent flying back, yet again, as the collision caused an explosion the four times size of her entire body.

Holding his bloody face, Jaune looked at the charred ground, around fifty meters in diameter, even the soil itself had burnt, looking more like it belonged in a volcanic biome.

"_Well, that takes care of that…"_ Jaune thought as his eyes found what was left of Lyxias, and it was not pretty. Only her snake-like lower body was still in one piece, and even that was stripped of any feather or skin, with even some of the muscles and organs missing. Standing up, Jaune started limping back towards the temple, his Aura broken and his Aura-wings gone.

Jaune looked up as rain started to pour, _"Huh… I wonder what my friends are doing right now."_

* * *

Blake kept an eye on the newcomer as he tore into yet another White Fang grunt's head with his francisca, using one of them as a melee weapon. His blood and gore covered helmet, which had a full faceplate, hid any emotion on his face, if he felt any in the first place.

Blake wasn't going to lie, she felt extremely uncomfortable around him, even finding him creepy at times. The spangenhelm he wore along with the full mail hauberk over padding didn't evoke any pleasant knowledge, and his tendency to simply charge towards enemies with the last of his francisca whenever he threw most of them made him seem insane.

"Pyrrha!?" Blake's eyes widened as Pyrrha's shield came towards her at an extreme speed, and she was only able to dodge by using her semblance.

"Blake! Get your head in the game!" Yang shouted as she grabbed Blake and threw her to the side. As she turned in the air, Blake shot a White Fang grunt in the chest, her bullets pinging off of their body armour. She also saw another grunt, this one laying still on the ground with Pyrrha's shield deep in his chest, blood all over it. Blake turned her gaze towards Pyrrha as the shield flashed black, and was ripped out of the grunt's chest. A shiver crept up her spine as she saw Pyrrha not even glancing at the corpse, as if the grunt's life didn't matter in the slightest.

"Sorry!" Flinging her pistol by the ribbon, Blake hit another grunt with the back of the pistol, knocking him unconscious. Deflecting another grunt's machete with her sheath-sword, Blake fired her pistol right into the body armour of the grunt and watched as he fell with a pained whine. Even if the body armour stopped the bullets, she was sure they'd have broken ribs, something that'd incapacitate them for the rest of the fight. She just wished that none of them died from internal bleeding.

Looking towards her team leader, Blake saw Ruby keeping up with Roman as he tried to run towards the last bullhead, but she had to stop as several White Fang grunts jumped from their bullhead above, landing right in front of her. Blake was fairly certain that height would've killed an Aura-less person, which meant that they must've been a group of Elite troops given to Roman._ "Why didn't they join the melee earlier?" _Blake thought, throwing her ribbon-pistol and hitting the one that tried to catch Ruby's cape as she made her way back to the group.

"Penny!" Ruby shouted as Penny sprinted right through the White Fang Elite, giving no mind to the insults hurled her way. They had worse worries, however, as Ruby and her group reorganized.

"A Schnee?" One of the larger ones growled, looking at Weiss who'd been acting as the crowd control the whole fight. "I'll enjoy killing you."

It was the newcomer, Diethelm, that moved first, walking in front of Weiss in a protective manner as he bashed his francisca against his large round shield. Blake's ears flattened as he let out a fearsome shout, one that made even Weiss take a step back from the guy. He didn't seem to care though, focusing his stare at the faunus in front of him.

"What's with that human?" One of the What Fang muttered, taking a step back as she fiddled with her rifle.

"Whatever, kill them all!" Whom Blake assumed to be the leader bellowed, giving a twirl to the two handed axe he was holding before charging at them.

It was Pyrrha that answered his challenge, angling her shield to glance off the axe before she pushed it further with her shield near the blade, causing the faunus to stumble to the side. Throwing a diagonal cut, Pyrrha's eyes widened as the faunus turned outwards, his axe beard hooked on her shield, which threw her cut off.

Pyrrha lowered herself to the ground to dodge as the faunus tried to hit her with the end of the handle, only to jump upwards with a thrust that threw him backwards, getting the first hit on the faunus. Transforming her weapon into the rifle form, Pyrrha fired a couple shots, hitting the charging faunus as he grunted in pain. Transforming her weapon yet again, she changed it into the javelin form, ready to use it as a short spear as he drew close.

Pyrrha jumped above the axe swing, throwing three thrusts and hitting him on his shoulders as she twirled to behind him, only to get elbowed in the face mid-air. Using her semblance, Pyrrha subtly moved her legs downwards, and rolled into a stance as she glanced off another axe swing, which allowed her to thrust into his face, hurting him enough to draw a scream.

Bashing him back with her shield, Pyrrha put extra strength behind her thrusts with her semblance, breaking his Aura on the fourth thrust, which went through his chest. She flinched as some of his blood dropped on her face, her father had thought her to kill, but it was never easy when she was still looking into their eyes.

* * *

Weiss cartwheeled back as the female White Fang Elite swung her scimitar, nicking the end of her skirt. "Do you know how expensive this dress is!?" Weiss shouted as she raised myrtenaster, a blanket of frost following the sword and coating the area around her. Not only was Weiss more adapted to the cold, thanks to her Atlesian heritage, but frost created with her own Aura didn't damage herself anyways.

"S-Shut i-it, Schnee!" The larger woman's teeth chattered before she flexed her Aura to remove the frost on her. Her breath still produced a mist that was hard to miss, though.

Creating a time-dilation glyph small enough to only affect herself, Weiss pressed on with numerous thrusts to the faunus' chest. Solar plexus, shoulders, and neck were her main targets, each location more disarming than the last.

"AAH!" Obviously getting tired of Weiss' constant assault, the faunus woman activated the dust handle of her scimitar, creating an explosion right in front of Weiss' face and sending her flying back.

Creating gravity glyphs all around her, Weiss stopped her fall and recovered, only to launch herself back at the faunus as she created a lance of ice around Myrtenaster, which slammed right into the faunus' chest, breaking her Aura and toppling her to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Pyrrha looked around at the White Fang grunts on the floor, some dead, by her hand or Diethelm's, some unconscious, mostly because of team RWBY, with several currently being carried towards ambulances.

Looking back at team RWBY, Pyrrha grimaced as Ruby set her frightened stare at the corpses, and then at her and Diethelm with a fear that she didn't like. But she sighed in relief as Yang cast a glare at Pyrrha herself, before giving Ruby a side hug and turning her back towards Weiss and Blake.

She was either going to have a long chat with them, or this was the end of their friendship… what would Jaune say when he came back? Pyrrha hung her head in shame, for she didn't know.

"Hey." Diethelm's deep voice came from the side, prompting her to look up, she felt small against his frame, he was a couple centimetres taller than Ozpin, and buff. He had taken off his helmet, showing his pale skin, grey eyes, and long, dark blonde hair. His arming hood and mail coif was down, under his hair as it cascaded down his back. He had mail mittens and leather boots, though his most eye-catching piece of clothing was his royal blue cloak, which went under his belt so as to not get in his way during fights. "Chin up, partner, what you did wasn't exactly wrong."

"Tell that to them…" Pyrrha didn't want to sound down, especially to her new partner, but after Jaune's disappearance the two teams had come together more than ever, and losing that didn't sit right with her.

"I'll support you if you ever talk to them." Diethelm gazed over RWBY one more time, before he let out a snort. "But, they seem… green."

"Weiss! Erm… er…" Weiss gently pushed Ruby to the side, shutting her admittedly adorable mumbling up. Stopping in front of a guilty looking Blake, Weiss raised an eyebrow at her silence.

Taking a breath in, Blake looked Weiss in the eyes with a conviction that she wasn't expecting. "Weiss… I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-"

"Stop." Weiss snapped, though without putting much heat behind it, "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in that twelve hours I've decided… I don't care."

"You don't care..?" Blake took a step back, clearly not expecting it.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No… I haven't been since-"

"Ah!" Weiss raised a hand, holding it in front of Blake's mouth, "I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that if something this big comes up? You come to your teammates, and not some..." Weiss cast a glare at Sun, who looked away "Someone else."

"Of course." Blake smiled, before shouting in indignance as Ruby brought both of them into a bear hug.

"Unhand me you dolt!" Weiss struggled, but her hopes of getting out were dashed as Yang joined from the side.

* * *

Pyrrha felt a sense of trepidation as Ruby stopped walking ahead of them, her hood up and covering her face. She had been silent since the police station, and if Pyrrha was correct, it was because this had been the first time Ruby saw death in combat, and reality had crashed down on her along the way after her adrenaline rush stopped.

"Pyrrha… what was that?" Ruby turned towards her, her eyes wet yet no tear falling down just yet.

"What… what do you mean, Ruby?" Pyrrha felt out of her element. She had never been socially competent, thanks to the lonely life that being a celebrity brought, which was one of the reasons why she hadn't been chosen as the leader.

"The… the killing! All the blood! Do you know you still have some on you!? Even the police looked weirded out!"

"Yeah, P-Money, could you explain that?" Yang stopped next to her sister, arms crossing under her bust. Blake and Weiss didn't seem to share their anger, but their gazes were… evaluating.

"Hey." Diethelm stood next to Pyrrha, "We did what we had to-"

"HAD TO!?" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red. "There was no need to kill them! You could've just as easily beat them up and gave them to the police!"

"You think that will fucking work!? That somehow, after 'racist' humans beat them up and 'racist' cops lock them up, they'll rethink their life choices and go clean? Hah! Never seen it happen, and I'll bet I'll never see it happen either."

"You can't just deem them criminals and deliver your own justice like that! How do you know they wouldn't!? Did you talk to them? Not all Faunus-"

"NOT ALL FAUNUS! But not these ones. Do you know who controls the Vale sect of the White Fang!? They're just a bunch of racist pieces of shit hellbent on the genocide of humanity!" Diethelm towered over Yang, both glaring into each other's eyes and neither moving a step.

"But we don't know that… not all of them are like that, right?" Ruby's meek voice replied, garnering a sigh from Pyrrha.

"Ruby…" Pyrrha walked in front of her before kneeling with a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "My father used to say that for every Grimm we kill, we save a life. But for every bandit and terrorist we kill, we save ten more. Some people can be worse than Grimm, inflicting far worse damage and ruin, delivering pain and trauma that can lead even more Grimm to an already weakened village's walls. And that it is a huntsman's job to deal with them just like how we deal with Grimm. Because a huntsman's job is not to slay Grimm, but to protect the people, and sometimes, it is not the Grimm that is the threat."

Ruby looked down at that, her tears falling, "I don't want to kill anyone…" Yang had calmed down as she listened to Pyrrha's speech, and went to hug her sister.

"I… you have time, Ruby. It is only after becoming a true huntress will you have to face this reality. I grew up in Mistral, much like Nora and Ren, and we had bandits even worse than the White Fang back there. We'd count it as a blessing if we went through a season, a single season, if some bandit tribe didn't raid one of the outer villages and left the survivors to Grimm. When you're dealing with people so evil, so corrupt that they use Grimm as tools to kill fellow human beings, you start to realise that killing people like them can only be a service to humanity."

Both Ruby and Yang gasped at that, not expecting the steel or the callousness from the champion. But they didn't know that kindness in civil life didn't mean a soft heart unwilling to do what's right in combat.

"She's right. Even on Solitas where food is scarce, where human life is scarce, you have scum willing to kill honest people for their personal gain. It is not an easy life, and criminals only make it harder." Diethelm added, nodding to Pyrrha's words.

Pyrrha looked away, before turning her gaze back to Ruby, "Are we… are we still friends?"

Ruby only smiled in return, and pulled Pyrrha into a hug.

"Thank you." Was Pyrrha's only reply.

* * *

Oi. Chapter eleven done... hm. Not sure about the length of this one, I think I would've been happier if it was longer. I've removed the smut, and revamped the prologue, so I hope it's better now from the previous chapters! Sadly I couldn't remove ALL of the smut, there are some leftovers from both Lilaya's and Lyssieths due to them being important to the lore. (Jaune seeing the Essence siphoning from Lilaya, Lyssieth giving Jaune the ability to ignore Lilith's Command spell etc.)

Anyways, now, I know that I've been introducing OC side characters left and right, but before you go "WAAAGH! The show already has enuff ya git!", I'd like to say that I only introduce them if I'm going to use them for something, no matter how small, so they all have a purpose and the ones that have been introduced in the Dominion side of the fic will stay there, so they won't be appearing once Jaune is back on Remnant. Next chapter, the Order will be a bit more important, as Jaune will lead them to glory down at the southern section while dealing with the next Elder Lilin.

Now, what's this new partner of Nikos and why's she killing people all of a sudden? I'd like to think of Pyrrha as a great warrior, and with that comes not just the ability, but also the willingness to kill. She's either a Spartan or an Amazon, and both cultures can be incredibly merciless on the battlefield, so I'd like to think that her father taught her how to kill as a part of her warrior training. Also, if she had been able to win against Cinder, what was Pyrrha planning to do? Have a tea party? No, she pretty much showed a willingness to kill right there in the show. So I don't think I'm writing her out of character here. Now, you might be saying "but what about Penny?", and I think the reason would be fairly simple… Penny was a friend, and Pyrrha was neither wanting nor ready to actually kill her, since she didn't see Penny as an enemy. Also, how was the conversation at the end there? I'm not the best at social interactions IRL, so I don't really know how to write a scene like that. Any criticism would be appreciated.

For the new partner, it's been 3 months since Jaune got 'ported to the other world, and JNPR was down a member, so they needed one. I'm not sure about his exact background yet, but he's either a first year student that simply couldn't find a partner but managed to get into Beacon or he was one of the ones that got rejected because there weren't enough relics to collect, so he's back here thanks to the now open slot. I was going to make his name Alexander, but since I already have a character with that name, I went with the German equivalent in meaning.


	12. Ch12: Lisophia

**RWBY and Lilith's Throne are Roosterteeth's and Innoxia's properties respectively. **Though considering this is on a site named fanfiction, I don't think warnings like these should be necessary. Are they necessary?

* * *

Jaune stood up on the hill, watching the encampment of his order as the first lights of dawn illuminated it from the east. There were quite a large number of tents, easily housing more than five hundred troops… and that was without counting the civilian and workshop tents, which no doubt housed camp followers. He could see a wooden palisade encircling the small hill that the encampment was also on, it didn't look makeshift like the wooden forts of the imps in Submission, or the bandit camps in Foloi fields and forests. Jaune narrowed his eyes as he spotted several centaurs, though he was able to quickly deduce why they were in his order. Slaves, to pull the carts that carried their supplies. He'd seen a similar thing in Lyxias' temple.

"_How the…? It's been only a month since I last saw them. Even if they somehow snowballed the pregnancies… this is way too many."_

"Jaune?" A young woman's voice took him out of his musings, before she exhaled a smoke.

"Yes, Sena?" Jaune turned to the beautiful Youko.

"Nothing… you just seemed to be deep in thought." She took another drag from her cigarette.

"Hmm…" Jaune eyed the other Youko further back, "How are they?"

"Restless, wary, not really willing to go against Lilith… but I was able to convince them by telling them that it was you who killed Lunette. The ones that were with us back then are not worried though." Sena eyed his wineskin as Jaune took a large gulp from it, "Ugh, so that's the smell."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at that, "Huh."

* * *

Jaune saw the guards posted on the outside of the palisade widen their eyes at his outfit, with many more of the soldiers that were readying for a fight standing down, understandable since he was marching towards them with three hundred troops of his own. Wait, they had muskets?

"_Grand-Maître!_" Jaune saw Chris walk towards him as _Chevaliers_ parted to the sides, "How have you been, sir? And who are these people?"

"_Chevalier._" Jaune nodded to him, Chris had been promoted up since he last saw him, going by the colours he was wearing, "They're a merc company I hired while traveling here. Do not worry, they have their own tents and supplies."

"Youko?" Chris eyed Sena, though Jaune couldn't see any contempt or distaste in his eyes, good.

"Yes. They'll be a great help in the coming month." Jaune eyed the soldiers behind Chris, none he recognized. "Where's your commander?"

"Lady Mechtilde is in her tent, sir, she's resting." Chris gestured to the inside of the camp.

"Thank you. Why don't you bring Sigismund here?" Jaune nodded to Chris once more before he turned towards the Youko, "Sena, there doesn't seem to be enough space to accommodate all of you, set up camp outside for today and work with Sigismund to get your party acquainted with theirs. Make sure to bring your supplies to our camp, you'll be joining us to act as a single party from now on. We'll be discussing conjoining tactics tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Both of them replied.

* * *

Jaune tried to keep a smile on his face as every single new _Chevalier_ tried to talk to him along the way, some of the women winking and flashing him from the entrances of their tents. He was used to fame, being a Count, he got a lot of attention from his subjects whenever he made a public appearance, be it at a concert or a tournament, latter of which he liked to host. He participated in the last tournament he hosted as a slap to his father, only a couple months before he took the physical assessment test to earn a chance at Beacon's initiation. His short pre-Beacon training had enabled him to come in third place at the tournament, a tremendous honour considering a Valean champion by the name of Justinian Belisarius Sulla, named after an ancient Valean emperor, had also been there. His training had also allowed him to actually pass Beacon's test without much problems, even if he had been near the bottom on that one.

The layout of the camp was also interesting, similar to the quick-build fortifications of ancient Vale, each tent had been placed in uniform with others, while also having the larger workshop and medical tents in the middle to protect them in case they were ever attacked. Civilian tents were at the east section of the camp along with their supplies, which didn't have a gate to outside. He spied his daughter's tent near the middle, it was large, and the tent fabric itself was royal purple in colour. A small flag bearing the order's crest was flying at the top of the tent.

Nodding to the guards at the entrance of the tent, Jaune entered only to see her daughter lying completely naked on her wooden divan, with her left arm on the knee of her left leg as she was spreading her legs, looking in his direction, she gave a wiggle to her hips with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not fucking my own daughter." Jaune narrowed his eyes, getting a pout from Mechtilde. While it seemed like Lilith's Arcane ensured that inbreeding didn't do any damage, as he had met with people whose great-grandmothers were their _fathers _or _mothers_, while sometimes a single person was _both_ parents as futanari could impregnate themselves, none had any disabilities. This went double for Succubi, as most seemed to be much more open to incest than any other races.

"Really?" Well, now she was just adorable, but he had endured the weaponized puppy eyes of one Ruby Rose, Mechtilde wasn't going to get anywhere with that. Unfortunately for Mechtilde, Jaune was not interested in incest.

"Yes. Now go wear your clothes, we have visitors." Jaune raised an eyebrow at the several wine and whiskey bottles on the low desk, only to widen his eyes as he saw an old coffee maker and coffee grinder. "You have coffee here!?"

"Oh? Yes, we came across a couple caravans from Thinis traveling to Dominion. I was able to buy coffee beans from them." The panties she put on were surprisingly conservative, a pair Jaune found adorable rather than sexy. Heh. It had cute little hearts on it.

"We should make some…" Jaune looked at the tent's closed entrance, "Five hundred troops, Mechtilde? How did that happen?"

"Lady Lyssieth sent reinforcements every week, and with the combined pregnancies of our own group, camp followers, and the reinforcements, we grew very quickly. A week ago, right after we successfully assaulted the Green Sons' base up north, we received the largest reinforcement from her, three hundred in size." Buttoning up her shirt, Mechtilde grabbed her cuirass and opened its straps to equip it, before fastening them again.

"Hmm… I remember Lyssieth saying something about being able to recruit and train them, never thought she'd be so… efficient with it." Heh, eight hundred troops, if he counted the Kagawa clan's mercenary routine along with his own. At least it was a familiar number, similar to his county's huntsmen corps in size, which paled in comparison to the duchy's overall number, or the number of huntsmen each kingdom had.

"Well, she's an Elder Lilin, and she has a lot of free time on her hands…" Rather than wearing her burgonet, Mechtilde simply put it under her arm, mirroring him.

"Alright then."

* * *

"Ah… the aroma of dark, black coffee, how I've missed you." Jaune sipped from the small coffee cup as Sena and Mechtilde got to know each other. They were sitting under a tent-gazebo on a small hill not too far from the encampment.

"One-hundred and ninety-two warriors to guard the one-hundred and five mages… seems reasonable enough. Are you going to divide them between the flanks? Or keep them in front?" Mechtilde was using an example map of a walled town with flat plains around it to point out specific spots that they agreed to place their formations in, Jaune guessed that the example map was based on either Dominion or Elis, considering the flat lands around it. Thinis was surrounded by desert and arid grasslands, which were all flat as well.

"Two flanks on each side. We don't need to protect the front since my mages will stay behind your musketeers, we'll be providing artillery support again, right, Jaune?" Sena turned to him this time, taking a bite from her hazelnut cake.

"Ah… yes, that was my plan." Right, Mechtilde said that they received muskets along with the last of the reinforcements from Lyssieth, since she had an abundance of the guns in her castle. Mechtilde had opted to give them to the crossbowmen, due to the close similarity in its usage, and since the aim stance was very similar, it only took them a single day to get used to the new ballistic arc of their projectile. She also had the muskets enchanted with the Arcane spell that Jaune himself introduced back in Dominion, and they only ever needed to load the metal ball down the barrel, which shortened its reload time significantly from actual muskets, but increased the reload time from regular Arcane muskets as those only use a non-physical Arcane projectile.

"I want your troops to stay behind the musketeers, and help them against the ranged troops on the walls, that'll be far more effective than waiting and trying to starve them out. Lilith won't be able to ignore this, and she'll come knocking on our door once we have the city, so keep the walls intact by using pure fireballs. Unless she attacks herself, I doubt she has anyone who would be able to do what we can." Jaune sent a small smile to Sena once he noticed her turning pale, "It is exactly what I'm banking on, however, with Lilith busy marching towards me, Lyssieth will be free to take over Dominion and march behind her mother, allowing us to attack from both front and back. Kind of like a hammer and anvil, but on a more… strategic level."

"And you're sure we'll be able to stall her enough? She'll most likely muster up her entire personal army to deal with us… that's a lot of soldiers." Sena looked down at her small cup of coffee, before taking another bite from her cake.

"Do you have any information on how many soldiers she has?" Mechtilde joined the conversation again, having stayed silent for their exchange.

Sena swallowed before replying, "Five to six thousand if my reports are correct. This doesn't include the Enforcers, but they're not her army, she won't be marching with them."

"What use are police on a battlefield…" Jaune smiled as a slave in a maid dress refilled his cup of coffee, and offered a small thanks as she shyly walked away.

* * *

"That's the town?" Jaune asked, eyeing the sandstone walls of the Vacuan-esque city. There was a gigantic pyramid in the middle, most likely serving as the governmental as well as the religious center of the city. He could see a wide variety of morphs, including lions, gazelles, hyenas, and… secretary birds.

While there was a weird type of architecture, one with carvings of people, triangular roofs, and statue-like pillars, it was mixed in with a familiar Vacuan architecture that included domed and flat-topped buildings. Even from this distance, it was obvious that Vacuan architecture were mainly built in the poorer areas, while the gold-gilded "Egyptian" architecture, a name that Thinis was described as being modeled after, were reserved for the wealthy.

"Yes…. so we're sieging an entire town…" Mechtilde said from the side, sounding a bit off.

"No, we're only going to siege half of it."

"W-what?" Jaune just snorted at Mechtilde's confused face, "Ah! It's just a figure of speech, dad."

Jaune's attention focused on the city once more as its gates opened, and hundreds of troops, along with Lisophia right at the head of them, started piling out of the city. "Hmm… around three thousand, I'd guess."

"We can beat them…" Mechtilde didn't have the combat experience he did, so it was understandable. But it would be this battle where he'd learn if she was ready to lead her own men, or stay as a basic soldier.

Jaune started walking as Lisophia gestured her army to stand down, him giving the same order to his army as some of them, mainly the officers, took a step forwards behind him. Turning his head, he nodded to Mechtilde, who immediately started to whisper to Sena and Sigismund, and the orders of their plan spread like wildfire through their whispers.

Lisophia was… distinctly beautiful, or so Jaune thought. She had dark-red skin, slightly lighter in colour than the dragon-scales that covered her draconic arms and legs. Her muscles glistened under the sun, and she was muscular, though she still kept a very feminine shape. She had a small line of scales that framed her face, the ones that covered her brows were thicker than the rest, yet it didn't detract from her beauty. Reddish brown hair that turned blonde at the ends fluttered behind her as she spread her wings. The huge draconic wings themselves cast a large shadow on the ground, they rivaled his own wings in size, much like her height which rivaled his own. She had a fierce look on her face, similar to Yang when she was pissed, but Lisophia seemed more in control, more subdued. She was naked, much like Lyxias. He liked the fire he saw in her green draconic eyes as well, vertical slits constricted as she studied his Auric, angel-like wings.

"An Angel…" Lisophia's voice was as rough as the sand around them, grating on his ears. He did not want to hear her scream, if only to spare his ears from the physical pain it would bring. "It's been long since I last saw one of your kind."

Jaune put his right hand on the handle of his sword, thinking of a reply that never quite conjured in his mind. "Hmm…"

Seeing his movement, Lisopha took a combat stance with her draconic claws in front. Who needed a weapon when your hands were weapons? "What?" She slightly tilted her head, likely confused from his answer rather than his hostility.

"Defend yourself." Flapping his wings with as much force as possible, Jaune launched himself at her, his sword already in motion towards her throat.

"Charge!" Lisophia's voice boomed over the battlefield as she flapped her wings, launching herself beyond Jaune's reach. Taking flight, Lisophia tried to move towards her army, but had to dodge towards the other way as Jaune sent an Aura-wave after her.

Redirecting one of her claws, Jaune tried to go for a pommel strike, but he was launched back as she kicked him. Turning in the air, Jaune managed to send another Aura-wave at her, hitting her directly in the chest and stopping her charge.

Charging in himself, Jaune went for a diagonal slash that Lisophia barely dodged. Giving himself more strength by flapping his wings, Jaune immediately went for a false edge cut that Lisophia blocked with her right claw, before she went for a left punch that Jaune caught with his own left hand.

Constricting her wrist, Jaune smirked as Lisophia gained a pained expression, before trying to disengage as she inhaled a large gulp of air.

"Argh!" Jaune flinched back in pain as Lisophia spewed fire before he could activate his Flame Cloak. Punching him, Lisophia sent Jaune back as she followed him through the air.

Now activating his Flame Cloak, Jaune surrounded himself in fire as he deflected one of her claws, and stayed defensive as she kept her assault up.

Holding the blade with his left hand, Jaune yanked the sword left as soon as he caught one of her claws, and swung right as hard as he could, smacking her on the face with the flat of the blade and causing her to spin in the air as she lost control of her flight momentarily.

Charging his blade with Aura, Jaune sent an Aura wave along with his cut, striking Lisophia with both and launching her back as she fell to the ground with a deafening boom.

Flapping his wings as hard as he could, Jaune immediately launched herself towards Lisophia, who barely recovered just in time to block his overhead slash, creating a crater under them that was even larger than the one she had just made with her fall.

Slacking her arms, Lisophia allowed Jaune to stumble forwards from the force he was putting into the strike, and grabbed his wrists with her left claw before punching him hard enough to send him flying back with her right.

Creating a hundred of his Aura-swords, Jaune let them fall towards Lisophia as she took flight once more, dodging sword after sword. Letting his Aura pool in his blade, Jaune readied himself to swing the moment she was in range.

Creating two fireballs in her hands, Lisophia tried to catch his blade between both as she wreathed the very air around them in fire. What she didn't think of, however, was that his Flame Cloak completely nullified fire damage, allowing him to ignore it.

Unfazed by the fire, Jaune continued with his swing, sending Lisophia right back behind a hill not too far away from them.

Taking a breath in, Jaune looked at the battlefield below, only to grin as he saw around two thousand of Lisophia's troops remaining against his largely intact warband. His musketeers were withdrawing towards a hill while the shieldwall kept the large column of enemy from flanking. He could also see several smaller detachments that tried to circle around the main battleline, but they were quickly decimated by the Youko mages who shelled the enemy detachments as soon as they were a safe distance away from the battleline.

Jaune turned his head towards the voice as a monstrous scream tore through the battlefield, creating a momentary lull as the attention of every single man and woman was drawn to it. Rising from behind a hill, the same hill that he'd smacked Lisophia to just moments before, was a gigantic, brown-dark red dragon easily large enough to tower over a four story building. Letting out another fearsome roar, she beelined straight for him.

Jaune ducked low as he commanded his remaining Aura-swords, as well as the two hundred he just summoned to all converge on Lisophia, who breathed fire from her mouth. The large ball of fire exploded around him, taking a chunk out of his Aura as he cursed.

Hearing a pained scream, Jaune looked up to see that several of his Aura-swords had managed to pierce through Lisophia's skin, creating several wounds, though none of them were deep enough to be fatal.

Turning in the air, Lisophia charged at him once again with another fireball, the exploding kind, dwelled up in her breath. Not taking any chances, Jaune charged towards her himself with an Aura-wave waiting in Crocea Mors.

With an Aura fueled flap of his wings, Jaune sent the Aura-wave as soon as she was close, breaking her fire-breath as she flinched back with a muffled scream. Not letting up, Jaune went for a diagonal slash that sunk deep into her face, though it was nowhere near enough with how large her body was.

Jaune felt his Aura take a huge hit as Lisophia managed to hit him with her left claw, the hand being as big as his entire torso. Stopping himself from falling to the ground after a few moments, Jaune barely had enough time to put his sword between him and Lisophia's mouth, the dragon dwelling up _another_ fireball in her breath.

Creating a hundred of his Aura-swords in front of him, Jaune pushed back Lisophia as the dragon's eyes widened, bringing a smirk to his face. Filling them with fire, Jaune launched himself back with a flap of his wings as the Aura-swords exploded near her torso.

Jaune created a thousand of his Aura-swords as he heard Lisophia let out a wail, the amount of pain in it causing him to frown. While he had no mercy nor the affections for her to be truly affected, he didn't exactly like hearing a woman scream like that.

Jaune's breath was knocked out of his lungs as a giant flaming ball hit him, breaking his cuirass and taking another chunk out of his Aura, leaving him under fifteen percent. As the last pieces of his cuirass fell, Jaune commanded his Aura-swords to converge on the flaming dragon that was currently dragging him through the air towards the ground.

Jaune felt his wings work again as one of Lisophia's wings was cut off thanks several Aura-swords, and he let himself escape from her clutches as she continued her course towards the ground. Dissipating the few remaining Aura-swords and gaining some percentage back, Jaune created his Aura-spear in his hands, using whatever Aura he had left.

"_La Lance Sacrée!_" Jaune's Auric wings dissipated as the last of his Aura left his body through the spear, and as he rapidly descended towards the ground, _La Lance Sacrée_ entering Lisophia's head was the last thing he saw before darkness took over.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes as a strawberry flavoured liquid washed over his throat, causing him cough as some of it went down the wrong pipe. "What the fuck!?" He managed to get out between coughs.

"Easy, dad, easy." Looking up at the figure holding his head, he saw his daughter Mechtilde with what looked like a… health potion in her hands. Taking it himself with his newfound strength, he drank the rest of the bottle in a single gulp.

"You feeling okay?" Jaune tried to get up from the soft divan as he nodded to her, half managing to stand on his own two feet while Mechtilde helped him to stabilize.

"What happened with the battle?" Jaune asked as he cleared his head, now properly able to stand. Looking around, he realized that they were standing in a… throne room of sorts. Its design was definitely not familiar to him, maybe it was that "Egyptian" architecture again?

"Her remaining troops surrendered once they realized that you killed their Elder Lilin. Never seen that one before…"

"Which? An army of such size surrendering, or an Elder Lilin getting killed?"

"Both." Mechtilde replied with a giggle, causing him to chuckle as well. She really was adorable.

"You just haven't lived long enough." Jaune patted her head a bit forcefully, disheveling her hair.

"I'm older than you!" Mechtilde tried to swat his hand, but she was just not strong enough.

"Right…" Jaune stopped his movement, before looking around the throne room. There was a stone throne with golden decorations on a raised dais, with several decorated braziers flanking it. A small table not too far behind it was put in front of a wooden door, presumably leading further into the living quarters. A purple velvet cushion that housed a decorated coronet was on the small table, and while the golden band of the coronet looked similar, the decorations and markings on it were far too different from anything he had ever seen. Must've been her specific style.

The room itself was mostly sandstone, decorated with murals and all kinds of hieroglyphs he had no idea how to read. Not seeing anything else that was noteworthy, Jaune walked to the door behind the small table, and opened it to peek into the room.

A large corridor separated many rooms from each other, decorated with a dark purple carpet that stretched the entire corridor. There were small braziers hanging high up on every column that was in between the large windows, each column being across a door to keep them out of sight from the outside. Wasn't her house the giant pyramid in the middle of the city? Where were these windows?

Walking along the corridor, he looked out of the window to see that yes, they were indeed on one of the highest floors of the pyramid. While it had looked like a regular pyramid from far away, it was actually a bit similar to the "Mayan" temples with their gardens and balconies on each floor. He could see slaves and workers walking around, giving him uncomfortable stares, yet he had not been attacked yet.

Moving to the very end of the corridor, a large double door made out of a light wood caught his attention. Jaune let out a confused chuckle as he saw naked depictions of Lisophia with her legs spread wide carved onto both of the doors. Shaking his head in disbelief, he proceeded to open the door only to be blinded by a golden light.

Finally opening his eyes, Jaune's eyes widened as he saw a literal mountain of Flames, the golden coins of this realm, directly next to her bed. While the room was decorated with all kinds of precious metals and stones, the mountain of Flames that must be worth over hundreds of thousands, if not millions in the realm's currency shadowed it all. Considering it was in her private bedroom, Jaune quickly assessed that this must've been her own personal wealth rather than the city's.

Not knowing if the wages of the gigantic pyramid's workers were paid by the state or herself, Jaune decided to only take half of the money to pay for the equipment and recruitment of new troops, not to recover what his order had lost, but to create a new force entirely. This new army would be far lower in quality since it would be nothing more than a large militia made up of mercenaries and anyone willing to fight, after all, all he had to do was to stand his ground against Lilith's army, and Lyssieth would be the one to crush it from behind.

Walking back to the throne room, he found Mechtilde sitting on the throne as she gave commands to several _Chevaliers_, as well as some dragon morphs that were wearing… decorated skirts and large headdresses, as well as golden necklaces.

"Mechtilde?" He called for her as he walked close, drawing their attention to him.

"_Grand-Maître!_" The _Chevaliers _stood at attention as he nodded to them, and relaxed when he moved his attention to what he presumed to be the officials of the city.

"Dad!" Mechtilde immediately stood up from the throne, before gesturing to the dragon morphs. "These are Kara'ruk and Mekhmir." Jaune nodded as the dragon morphs slightly bowed with their names.

"Kara'ruk was the administrative advisor in Lisophia's court, he says he can help us rule this city in exchange for protection against Lilith." Mechtilde gestured to him with her hand.

"I have connections with the wealthiest traders and craftsmen, as well as Lilin, my lord. I can also continue my old duties to lead the higher courts and smaller magistrates, Her Highness Lisophia tried to enslave as many criminals as possible."

"And you, Mekhmir?" Jaune nodded to the second dragon morph, who gave a curt nod back.

"I have worked as a recruiter and trainer for years, usually overseeing the more elite warriors of Lisophia's army. But then…"

"We'll still need you, Mekhmir. I want you to gather new recruits from the more… combat oriented citizens, bandits and such should be willing to fight for clean money, after all. Kara'ruk, I want you to cobble together a smithing guild of sorts. I'm not expecting any miracles, but basic weapons and armour should not be a problem. I'm guessing we only have mere days before Lilith comes knocking on our door." As Jaune finished giving his commands, he saw terror dwelling up on the faces of the dragon morphs. "Easy there, we'll have… help when dealing with her. I can also personally deal with her myself."

"Who… who are you?" Mekhmir managed to get out with an audible gulp.

"Jaune Soleil Arc, Huntsmen, Beacon student, and Count of _Orléans._" He replied with a smirk.

"I see… And my lord, we have an armoury that is still functional and half-stocked. We should be able to equip some of the new recruits with muskets." Mekhmir replied, still looking like he was going to faint any second. Jaune never feared Lilith, so he wasn't able to understand why she was just feared so much.

"How are we going to pay for all this, Sir Jaune?" Kara'ruk asked, finally gathering his wits together.

"Well… I have an idea." Jaune nodded towards the wooden door, gesturing for them to follow him.

* * *

Jaune was resting on a cushioned bench on one of the balconies of the throne room when Mechtilde came with a wine bottle in hand, a slave maid following her with a tray of food and empty cups.

"How long was I out?" Jaune asked as the maid filled his wine cup, before scurrying towards Mechtilde to do the same.

"A couple of hours, give or take. I brought you to the throne room for both your safety and to be able to govern in the meanwhile. Did you know how efficient Lisophia's ruling system was? She had specific communication orbs for each of her advisors!" Mechtilde replied, hooking an arm around the maid's thin waist as she was finished with her duties. Getting the maid to sit on her lap, Mechtilde started to undo her maid uniform.

"Really? That's sexual harassment, you know." Jaune gave a snort as the maid mewled with excitement when Mechtilde's hand found her… nether regions.

"It's only wrong when they don't want it." Mechtilde replied with a cheeky grin, that kind of thinking could get you a lawsuit on Remnant. Well, not like the slaves of this world had such rights.

Drinking from his cup of wine, Jaune frowned as his hand patted his unarmoured chest. He had refused to wear his burgonet after waking up, since his cuirass was completely destroyed during the fighting. He guessed his Aura alone would have to suffice for Lilith… At least he had been able to find a replacement uniform, since the only differences were the name and rank badges, as well as the colours, latter being much easier to amend. His order, the Youko mercenary band, and the camp followers had taken residence in the central pyramid itself, the gigantic building easily housing them amongst the other residents such as the governmental workers and the maintenance staff.

"Mechtilde." Jaune chuckled as she gave him a glare for daring to take her attention away from the sex toy between her legs, but a quick, amused glare of his own got her to flinch away. "I want Sena to go on a scouting mission tomorrow, tell her to travel towards Dominion and report any signs of Lilith's movements. Give her one of the communication orbs if need be, but we need the intel. Also, tell the troops to patrol the city walls, we'll be busy giving at least _some _training to the new recruits."

"Yes… ah… dad…" Jaune stood up to leave as Mechtilde started to pound the poor slave away, he really did not see his daughter having sex… or having a legitimate penis. Well, her demonic transformation abilities could explain that one.

* * *

Oi... new chapter! Either the next chapter or the one afterwards will most likely be the last one, considering that we're nearing LT's end and while I think I didn't completely botch this story up, I came very close to it. I'll be writing a new fic after this one is _completed_, it'll borrow some non-LT lore from this AU, like Jaune's backstory and semblance, though he won't retain the fire aspect of it as that Jaune will not travel to dominion, and as such, won't have the Arcane magic that grants this Jaune elemental magic. Anyways, I wanted to focus more on the battle itself but with writing it from Jaune's perspective, I needed to focus on Lisophia or it wouldn't make much sense. How was the fight? I'm thinking of shortening the fights in the new fic, not from their usual length, but when it comes to the stronger opponents. After a while it just feels like I'm writing a fight from a video game with all the back and forth with no real impact, and it gets boring. I'd like to write short, fast paced combat that is a bit more realistic than usual, so maybe I'll have to focus on different parts of it. Edit: Fixed some typos.


	13. Ch13: Finale

It had been two days since the siege of Thinis, two days since Mechtilde became the countess of her new independent county. Now, Jaune stood upon the gates of Thinis with her, looking out for any signs of Lilith's approaching army. Jaune had sent Sena as a scout towards Dominion, where Lilith resided, and where she would raise her levies. Sena didn't disappoint as she quickly returned the same day, telling them of a five thousand demon and imp army marching towards Thinis.

Youko and _Chevaliers_ lined the walls, barely seven hundred strong, while a second army of fifteen hundred were mixed with them. Mercenaries, with barely any training and equipment better than what was available for civilians, they weren't exactly any stronger than Lisophia's army. Jaune thought it'd be fine since they were only going to be stalling for Lyssieth's arrival, and unlike Lisophia, Jaune was going to be exclusively playing defence. Maybe he'd have to go out there and face Lilith, however, as she and her two Elder Lilin bodyguards would be able to order his forces to stand down with the Lilith's Command spell.

Jaune's new cuirass glistened under the sun, just as decorated as the one before, and with the golden crescent moons of the Arc family, it matched his burgonet.

"They're here…" Mechtilde muttered, prompting Jaune to summon his Auric wings as the dust cloud of the approaching army rose up above the horizon. "You're not going to meet them, are you?"

He just shrugged his shoulder. "'I'm the only one immune to the Elder Lilin's command spells. I'll keep them busy while you deal with their fodder."

Jaune took flight just as his Youko forces started bombarding the incoming army, and he had to duck and weave between the fireballs. With a final, enhanced flap of his wings, Jaune landed, the sheer force creating a crater that killed tens by itself.

"What the fuck?" A tall demoness shouted, she was wearing armour that looked like a combination of steel like his, and the modern combat armour of the Enforcers he saw before. She was pretty run of the mill in terms of looks, looking every bit the succubus she was. An arming sword was in her right hand, while her off hand was empty.

"Halt!" Her hand snapped forwards, and an Arcane pressure slammed into him, yet he didn't flinch. He could feel his own shielding him, and her command reflected off of him like water off a duck. "What…"

He spread his wings in response, launching himself towards her with a powerful flap. She barely had time to unsheathe her sword before he slammed into her, throwing her aside as more of her army was caught in the blast.

Jaune ducked and weaved as her demonic army tried to dogpile him, cutting down multiple demons with each slash of his sword. A tall demoness with a zweihänder came from the side, cut in twine through her chest, Jaune blocked a fireball from the other side, nailing the weak spellcaster through the head with an Aura-sword. There was a null in the fight as the combatants around him hesitated, and he turned to the Elder Lilin looking at him with apprehension.

Brandishing Crocea Mors, Jaune held it in front of him upwards, surging his Aura forwards as he, and the area around him, was bathed with Aura and fire, burning several demons as they were forced back. _"Now the hard part."_

It was the technique he was looking forward to, his daily training grind, increasing the amount of Aura-swords he could control at a time. "Get back!" He heard the Elder Lilin shout, but it was too late, as he had already constructed two thousand Aura-swords ready to drop at a moment's notice, all fully bolstered with fire to explode on impact. A spell that took twenty percent of his Aura, and that was even with the increase in Aura pool and control he got from absorbing the Arcane of the Elder Lilin he had killed so far.

"_Divine Judgement."_

* * *

Mechtilde was brought out of her stupor by the heat wave that washed over them, yet she still couldn't believe her eyes. The ground was charred, the small hill her father and the enemy army was standing on had been flattened, and there were signs of combat _still_ ongoing in the dust cloud. She guessed it was her father and the Elder Lilin fighting, as they would be the only people strong enough to be alive after that.

An entire flank of the enemy army, numbering around two thousand, had been completely obliterated with a single spell. A spell cast by a _human_, no less.

A powerful Arcane presence washed over them right after the heat wave ended, and she had to grab onto the crenellations just to be able to stay upright. Worry, fear, resentment, _rage_. Mechtilde felt the emotions as if they were her own, and she had to shiver at the sheer power the other Elder Lilin had put out if that was only a side effect.

"Station a melee group at the main gate! Throw the ladders down! Don't let them get onto the walls!" Sigismund shouted, running towards her.

"You heard him! Get to it!" Her shout caused her officers to move faster, relaying the orders as they traveled down the walls.

"For Lilith!" A shout came over the wall, and Mechtilde noticed that the enemy were much closer than she thought. "For Lovienne!", "For Lasielle!"

A horse-morph reared his head from the ladder, and Mechtilde wasted no time on removing it from its body, letting the body fall and take more of his comrades down with it. The never ceased fire of the musket lines finally came to a lull as the first line dropped their muskets, or simply held them from their barrels, and went into melee against the climbing attackers. The secondary line moved back, some of them choosing to move down into the walls to fire from arrowslits and turrets, while a group went to protect the main gate from the inside.

* * *

The dust cloud around him was cleared by the second Elder Lilin, who looked at the corpse of her sister, an expression of pure, unadulterated rage on her face. Her red irides shone like that of a Grimm, her black sclerae not helping the comparison.

"_**YOU!"**_ He heard the voice _inside_ his head, he wasn't even sure if that was intentional, although he knew it was a spell he could learn if he wanted to.

The rest of her thoughts devolved to nothing more than _**"Kill kill kill kill."**_, and Jaune had to steel his mind just to not get caught up in the pure rage. "Fucking hell."

With a strong flap of her wings, the Elder Lilin surged forwards, delivering a strong cut that Jaune deflected to the side, yet she did not let up as she used her off-hand to throw a punch that he dodged.

Bringing Crocea Mors back, he wacked her face with the flat of the blade, the force behind it throwing her to the side. She turned with the force of the blow, landing and delivering a powerful telekinetic 'Slam' spell.

Jaune barely maintained his footing as the spell hit, making him step back even with the usage of his semblance through sheer force. A couple Aura-swords fixed the problem, as they pinged off of her Aura and broke her concentration, allowing Jaune to counter-attack.

Sending a flaming Aura-wave, Jaune sent more Aura-swords towards where she dodged, yet the Elder Lilin was able to break them through the usage of her telekinetic spell.

Not waiting for her, Jaune rushed towards her, delivering a powerful overhead slash that she was barely able to deflect. Batting her sword aside with his hand, Jaune tried to slash, but he was pushed back with the Slam spell yet again.

Throwing an Aura-wave, Jaune rushed after it, securing a hit on the dodging Elder Lilin and sending her to the ground. Immediately following up with a group of Aura-swords, Jaune cursed as she flung herself back with telekinesis, narrowly dodging the swords.

Flying after her, Jaune threw several fireballs she swatted out of the sky, and the exchange continued for a few seconds before he managed to score a hit, slightly scorching her wings and sending her to the ground.

Jaune dived down after her, landing in a crater not too far away. Her wings were slowly repairing themselves, but the damage was too much for her to be able to use them any time soon. She was panting, a sheen of sweat visible on her face.

She charged with a diagonal slash, one that Jaune deflected quite easily, and threw the sword out of her hand. Trying to gain the upperhand, she threw a fireball that Jaune tanked, and sent a slash that went through her chest.

He took a deep breath, calming down from the fight, and took out a gauze to clean Crocea Mors' blade. The left flank had been successful in their siege, and they were currently pouring into the city, though he could see the mercenaries, melee Youkos and his _Chevaliers_ forming a frontline around the gap to hold them back, while Youko mages were nowhere to be seen. They were most likely out of Aura, and as per the battle plan, they retreated back to the central pyramid to rest and rejoin the fight if need be. He didn't need the battle to be won anyways, as long as Lyssieth was successful in killing Lilith and absorbing her power.

* * *

Jaune spied Lilith making her way towards the frontline, she was sitting on a throne carried by the largest horse-taur slaves he had ever seen, completely naked as she always was. Another, normal horse-morph slave was chained to her throne as a part of it, and she was sitting on his groin, with his penis clearly inside her ass, which was confirmed by the fact that her belly was bulging in the dick's shape. That horse-morph must've been full-sized. _"She's literally sitting on someone's dick as her throne…?"_ He… wasn't even surprised at this point.

With a lap of his wings, Jaune took flight towards her, creating a hundred Aura-swords to follow him as he gained altitude. He was surprised when Lilith looked directly at him, and her expression changed to a look of shock. Had she felt the small essence of her fused with his soul?

Spreading her wings, Lilith stood up from her 'throne', and after grabbing a steel khopesh, took flight towards him.

Dodging multiple fireballs, he sent his Aura-swords in return, and was mildly miffed when Lilith began weaving between them with an unnatural grace. Diving down towards her, he activated his Flame Cloak, encasing himself and Crocea Mors in fire, but his slash was deflected, and Lilith moved to the side, slashing at him in return.

Turning with the momentum, he sent an Aura-wave that Lilith responded in kind. The clash of waves caused an explosion, and using the lull, Jaune sent his Aura-swords and charged in with a slash, ordering his Aura-swords to attack her from the flanks.

She responded by creating a pure Arcane wave that managed to break the Aura-swords, and parried his attack, punching him and sending him to the ground. As she dived down to follow, Jaune rolled back into a standing position, and adjusted his stance to prepare, but she managed to break through his guard and flung him back.

Jaune tasted dirt and blood, the latter of which wasn't his own, and got up as he spat on the ground. "Halt!" Lilith's voice came, a strong command, far stronger than any of her daughter's, yet he was able to ignore it.

"You… Are interesting." Jaune raised an eyebrow at that, her daughters had been spooked, or angered, by the fact that a normal human like him was able to resist. Well, he guessed Lilith was too arrogant to act surprised.

It was Lilith that charged this time, releasing a burst of telekinetic Aura and collecting rocks and debris from the ground, including weapons from fallen soldiers, as she slashed wildly to keep him busy.

Locking swords with her, Jaune immediately slacked his strength, her sword sailing in a calculated path as he moved out of its reach. Answering with a riposte, Jaune's eyes furrowed as she jumped back instead of pushing her advantage, aiding her movement with her wings.

He only realized her game when the first rock hit his forehead, and he immediately brought his wings forwards, shielding himself from the worst of it as his Aura drained rapidly.

With a strong flap of his wings, Jaune flung himself forward, trying, and barely succeeding to dodge incoming debris as he neared Lilith with a slash. Blocking his attempt, Lilith tried to bat Crocea Mors to the side, but Jaune slacked his strength yet again and stepped forwards, holding blade with his left hand thrusting onto Lilith's face with the pommel.

Parrying an oncoming blow, Jaune went for a riposte, but Lilith managed to side step with a cut towards his shoulder, and he barely managed to turn his riposte into a last second guard. Turning his guard into a slash, Jaune stepped towards her, landing a hit across her chest, yet it only managed to damage her Aura and draw out a pained grunt from her.

Jaune felt his Aura drop to dangerous levels when Lilith managed to land a punch, and threw him back a few good metres. Trying to roll into a standing position, he barely dodged the second punch, retaliating with his own directly onto her liver and getting a pained cough from her. "_Heh, while Aura can protect against blows, extreme pain still incapacitates."_

Jaune looked up as a few drops of blood hit his face, only to come face to face with a sword blade that was sticking out of Lilith's chest. "What?" He asked before he could stop himself, only to see Lyssieth's head over Lilith's shoulder.

"L-Lyss...ieth…" Lilith's started growing pink while Lyssieth screamed in pain, and an explosion rocked Jaune back on his ass as Lilith started to _transform_. Lyssieth was also naked, why was she naked?

Not really knowing what to do, Jaune moved back, watching as the last of parts of Lilith turned human. Her eyes were still shining, lighting around her like a torch, and he felt the tell tale signs of a brewing Arcane storm.

The deep, rumbling moans of the Arcane storm reached his ears just as a thunder struck down, jolting him out of his trance. The battle had devolved into an orgy, as most weren't proficient in the Arcane enough to resist the effects.

Even Jaune started feeling hot as the storm further increased in size and strength, completely covering the sky as far as the eye could see in thick, pinkish clouds that illuminated the ground. Lightnings streaked across the sky, and Jaune had to wonder just how much more it was going to increase.

Everything went pink.

* * *

Jaune woke up with a small headache, groaning as his hand went to the side of his burgonet. He could feel his Aura mending the small amount of wounds he received, and his Aura felt far more recovered than it should have.

"I will banish you!" Jaune did a double take as he looked at the person who spoke, seeing a completely human Lilith glaring at Lyssieth.

Lyssieth sighed, "I will deal with you later, Mother." Lyssieth stood up, "Sleep."

"Y-You… can't…" Lilith keeled over, only to be caught by Lyssieth before she could hit the ground. Carrying her to a nearby bench, Lyssieth put a slave collar around Lilith's neck, the collar doing its job as it shined with Arcane magic for a second.

"That'll keep her down…" She turned to him, but he was faster.

"How long has it been? And where are we?" Jaune asked as he got up, well, seeing how they were in Lyssieth's office back in Submission, maybe one of the questions had been unnecessary.

"A few minutes, Jaune, I've immediately teleported us after releasing a command spell to stop the battle."

"Ah… right." He had completely forgotten about the battle. "How are you feeling?"

"Well… I didn't need to_ kill_ my mother, so I feel much better than I would have otherwise."

"Alright." Jaune looked around, finding the office not much different, "What now?"

"I have a lot to do." Lyssieth turned around, walking to her desk. "I'll need to select a few of my daughters to replace the positions of my sisters. And I still have to contact Lirecea to strike some sort of truce, hopefully."

"You need my help?" Jaune asked, fiddling with the pommel of Crocea Mors with his left hand.

Lyssieth shook her head, "No, these are things I need to do myself as the queen."

"Well then," Jaune said, "I'm ready to cash in that favour."

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

* * *

Jaune stepped out of the portal, coming face to face with the beautiful witch of Beacon. "Who are you!?" Her riding cop already in her hand, she looked ready to fight. Her voice was joined by two people he did not recognize, a tall woman that looked eerily similar to Weiss, and an Atlesian General he did not know.

"Everyone, calm down." Ozpin's command had them lower their weapons, but Jaune could still see their readiness for combat. "Welcome back, Jaune Soleil Arc."

"Headmaster." Jaune nodded respectfully, before moving to the side to allow Lyssieth to pass through.

"Jaune…?" Glynda crashed into his chest, her arms wrapping around his cuirass, he was significantly taller than her now.

He wrapped his arms around her in return, "Hey."

She looked up at him with joy and relief filled eyes, "Hey? We do not see each other for months and you say 'Hey'?" She _giggled_, before placing a hand on his cheek, eliciting a coarse sound from his trimmed, blonde beard.

Jaune chuckled in return, placing a kiss on her forehead that got her blushing red. "Missed you too."

"Ehm." It was Ozpin's voice, he recognized, with a naked Lyssieth smirking on the side. The Atlesian General was glaring daggers at him, which only prompted Jaune to tighten his hug as he sent a glare back.

"Men…" Glynda's tone was commanding, yet Jaune sent her an amused look.

"Sorry. Got possessive." He said as he broke the hug. _That_ got her blushing even harder.

"If you three are done…" Lyssieth's voice came from the side, a laugh hidden within it. He sent her a small glare that only got her smile to widen.

"Mister Arc, could you introduce us to your… friend?" He politely gestured towards Lyssieth. Seeing a naked, demonic succubus must've been a bit weird, all things considered.

"I'm Lyssieth Lilithmartusarri, Queen of Dominion, and the current Queen of all Succubus." She finished her introduction with a suggestive, slight roll of her body, her breasts swaying wonderfully. Even Ozpin got red in the face.

"Lyssieth, be nice." Jaune chastised.

"Hmph." Lyssieth turned towards Ozpin, a contemplative look on her face, "Mind if we talk in private?" That got them all tense.

"Lyssieth?" Jaune asked, walking next to her.

"_His soul is… weird." _She sent to his mind, _"Reply, I can read it."_

"_That is seriously fucked up." _Jaune sent her an annoyed glare._ "As long as you're not going to harm him…"_

"_No. I intend to fix him."_

"Fine," Jaune replied out loud, "Do what you want."

"Perfect!" Lyssieth licked her lips, before creating a portal under Ozpin and tackling him through it.

"Ozpin!" Both Glynda and the Atlesian General shouted, but Ozpin and Lyssieth were already gone. "Where did she take him!?" Glynda rounded on Jaune.

"Calm down." Jaune took her hands in his, "She's an ally."

"Are you sure?" The Atlesian General asked.

"Yes, she's the only reason why I'm here, after all." Jaune said as he approached the General, and extended a hand. "Jaune Soleil Arc, count of_ Orléans_."

"James Ironwood, General of the Atlesian Grand Fleet, and the headmaster of Atlas Academy." Jaune had to school his features before his confusion showed, General of a fleet? The handshake he gave was firm, accompanied by a cold, robotic feeling. He was only wearing a glove on one hand…

Jaune adjusted his white cotton gloves as he took his hand back, and removed his burgonet, letting his long, blonde hair fall free. "You have grown…" Glynda let out, Jaune raising an eyebrow in return.

"You do seem shorter than I remember." He said playfully, getting a chuckle out of her.

"Who… is Lyssieth? How do you know her?" Glynda inquired, her tone worried.

Jaune thought for a second, "Why don't you call up my team and team RWBY?"

"Ah… of course."

"You're acquainted with team RWBY?" The white-haired woman asked, and Jaune turned to her.

"Yes, they're our sister team. You're… Weiss' sister, aren't you?"

"Winter Schnee." She nodded.

"_**Would teams RWBY and TNNR come to the headmaster's office?"**_

"Team… tanner?" Jaune asked, tasting the name on his tongue. He guessed tan leather colour was the aim.

"Jaune…" Glynda sighed, "I'm sorry, but after you were gone, they needed a replacement for the Vytal festival tournament."

"Am I… kicked out?"

"No!" Glynda looked embarrassed after her outburst, which brought a smile to Jaune's face, "You're now merely a solo student, although you could be put in a team if there is an opening, much like how the replacement for your team entered."

"I see." Well, after his partner had decided to try to be his mother, being kicked out of the team didn't feel as depressing.

"JAAAAAUUUNE!" A red, and an orange blur hit his stomach, hugging him like their life depended on it. Smiling, Jaune returned the hug with more strength than necessary, "Eugh!"

Placing a kiss on top of Ruby's head, Jaune smiled down at her. "You got so tall!" She exclaimed, both Ruby and Nora looked like midgets compared to him.

"Yeah, Jaune Jaune!" Nora seemed even more active than usually, "I could stand up on myself and I'd be barely at your height!"

"He's not _that_ tall." Weiss' voice cut through, walking towards him at a brisk pace. Being the shortest of their group of friends, Weiss seemed _exceptionally_ small against his higher height.

He couldn't resist, he just couldn't. "Unhand me you oaf!" He was taller than her even on his knees.

"Awww, you're so adorable."

"I'M NOT ADORABLE!" Weiss squirmed to get out of his hold, but it was not very effective.

"Ehm." Winter cleared her throat, shooting a meaningful look at Jaune, before her lips curled up in a smile as she looked directly at Weiss. "I'd argue you _are_ very adorable, sister."

Weiss sputtered denials as Jaune disengaged, chuckling while doing so. Next were Yang and Blake, "Come on girls."

"We missed you, Jaune." Blake's quiet voice said.

"Yeah." Yang added, "Feels like you gained some nice muscles."

"I've been training every single day in the last four months… Well, the Arcane Aura is kind of a cheat when it comes to muscle building as well." Jaune said, letting go of Blake and Yang. "Where's Pyrrha?"

"Out on a date with her new boyfriend." Weiss coldly replied, and Jaune raised an eyebrow at that, "Sorry. She's… going out with someone that I've went on a couple dates with. He's _not_ a good man!" Weiss' speech quited into mumbles, something about a blue-haired bastard flirting with every girl around.

"Arcane Aura?" Glynda asked, gathering his attention, "Are you finally going to tell us about who Lyssieth is and how you came back?"

"Lyssieth? Who is that?" Ruby asked cutely, tilting her head to the side.

"She's a succubus I've served for some time, and the only reason why I was even able to come back. Anyone care for some wine?"

* * *

Everyone moved back as a dark purple portal opened in the middle of the office, a rather younger looking Ozpin walking out, followed by a clothed Lyssieth. She was still in her demonic form, complete with scarlet skin, black sclerae, yellow irides, leathery wings and a spaded tail, as well as black swept-back horns on top of her head.

"How did it go?" Jaune asked, getting their attention.

"I managed to recover a good amount of his-"

"Ehm." Ozpin cut off Lyssieth, but didn't back down even after the fierce glare she sent his way.

"Hmph." Lyssieth didn't sound too impressed, "I will be going back, see you around, Jaune."

"Farewell." Touching the portal once, Lyssieth chanted in Akkadian, and entered, the portal closing behind her.

"New… equipment, Miss Belladonna?" Ozpin asked, gesturing to her new black-furred cat-tail. He had brought some gifts for them, and it was one of hers, along with the enchanted bell collar around her neck.

"Yes, professor." She was embarrassed, of course, still getting used to having a tail.

Weiss had managed to learn from the Ice spell tomes he brought at a frightening speed, surpassing even himself, she was able to create Ice spells purely through her Aura, but her conjuration was too slow for any kind of combat application. They'd train later, most likely using her Glyphs to speed up the process, somehow. It was Winter's turn to read the tomes, as she wanted to learn the spells as well.

He had given Meraxis' scythe to Ruby, after giving it a proper steel blade and removing certain enchantments that made it require Essences to be able to swung. She was not as feather-light as it once was, but it was still far lighter than its size would suggest, and Ruby was already used to the much heavier Crescent Rose.

He gave Yang his clear fire demonstone, as fire tomes had proved too difficult for her to learn from. She would be having fun with the demonstone later on, he'd just have to teach her how to regulate her Aura, as it lacked since her Semblance took care of that automatically.

Nora received a silver ouroboros bracelet that conducted electricity upon feeding it Aura, allowing her to use her semblance at will rather than situationally. She'd be significantly more powerful from now on.

Ren received a new weapon. He had commissioned yet another item, a two handed Jian, specifically for Ren after remembering how utterly useless his weapons seemed to be. He'd have to train Ren in sword techniques, but he was willing to do so. Or hire a Huntsman that specialized in Jians.

Jaune chuckled as they filed into the elevator, he'd have to recover his already-packed up items and move to his designated dorm room. "I don't know about you guys but, I'm quite spent after all the fighting I've done today."

"Magic, demons, dragons…" Weiss mumbled, it had been quite a shock to them, especially after they realized the implications of Ozpin's interaction with Lyssieth.

* * *

"Ozpin… what happened? With that demon?" James asked, Glynda herself was quite curious, she'd admit.

"She restored my magic." Ozpin smiled, creating a large, emerald-coloured fireball. "We do not need to fear the Maidens that have sided with Salem."

"What about Pyrrha Nikos, then sir? She is not emotionally stable enough to make a good candidate as a Maiden." Glynda had been against selecting her from the start, she was not loyal enough.

"My candidate is ready, she's young, quite loyal, and easily strong enough to defeat even Pyrrha Nikos." James interjected, gaining an annoyed glare from Glynda.

"She could be invaluable in keeping the half of Fall Maiden's powers out of Salem's grasp, and even recover the lost half if they come back for her. I assume you will be guarding her at all times?"

"Of course, Specialist Winter Schnee is her personal guard and mentor." Ironwood's pride over both surfaced as he puffed up. Glynda shook her head at that, his Atlesian pride was one of the core problems in their circle.

"Very well."

* * *

Beacon tower lay in ruins, the vaporizing corpse of the Grimm Dragon adorning the once-beautiful Emerald Tower. Jaune didn't have much time to think of his injuries before he spotted… A man, crawling out of the debris.

He was a young, wheat skinned man with dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing Ozpin's clothing, his Aura shined, a more familiar rolling wave of the Arcane Aura than the normal Remnantian Aura, and he was cleared of the dirt and blood of battle.

Moving to intercept him, Jaune kept his sword in front, trying to hide the limp in his left leg. Just as he neared, he saw Penny hunched over a black haired woman with one of her swords going through the woman's chest. Both of them were shining with amber coloured Aura.

"Jaune." The man grabbed his attention, yet he did not make any moves to attack.

"You are… wearing Ozpin's clothing. Who are you?"

A chuckle passed through his lips, "Call me… Ozma. Lyssieth gave me a human transformation potion when you first came back here."

So he _was_ Ozpin. But why? "Why change your face? And name?"

"Ozpin has officially died in this battle, I've turned myself to my original form… It is a long story, but this allows me to shed my responsibilities as the headmaster and act more freely. Come, there are still more enemies to fight."

* * *

Jaune carried a bloody Yang, most of her right arm missing, while a bruised Blake used him as support.

"HERE!" Ruby shouted, a panting Weiss nursing her shoulder. Pyrrha stood to the side, cleaning blood off her sword, as well as blood from a red-bladed katana. Diethelm was also nearby, Jaune exchanged a nod with him.

Blake gasped, "You managed to kill him?" Pyrrha looked up at that, gaining a somber look.

"Yes, I assume you want his blade?" Pyrrha stood up, grabbing the katana and moving towards Blake.

"I… thank you." Blake took it with a tremble to her hands, running her finger over the chips and nicks on the edge.

"He was a strong warrior." Pyrrha bowed respectfully, more of a common Mistralian custom than her local culture, but Jaune knew the gesture.

"Thank you." Blake didn't cry, yet tears were visible at the edges of her eyes. "I knew what he did was… unforgivable."

"Ozpin's dead. As well as the perpetrators." Jaune gained their attention.

"What now?" Ruby asked, moving towards Yang. "Where do we go from here?"

"I will travel back to my county. Our kingdom has their own Huntsman Academy as well, we could easily move there to finish our education." Jaune removed his banged up burgonet, holding it on his side as he gave Yang to a nearby medic, who rushed her to a medical bullhead, Ruby going with her.

"I'd like that…" Blake said from the side, still hanging to Jaune for support.

"I will go back to Mistral." Pyrrha announced.

"As will we." Ren gestured to Nora and himself, "We need to stick together as a team."

"_Isn't that precious…" _Jaune thought he shouldn't, but he did. "What will you do, Weiss?"

"I don't know… I do not know what my father will do. I may go back to Atlas." Diethelm kneeled next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will go back to Atlas as well." He gained a nod from Weiss.

"This is it then."

* * *

Oof. A finale after _all_ this time? Yeah, I wasn't actually going to write, but a couple people I've talked to said that it was a really evil move to come to the end but not write the finale, so here I am. I was in a rush towards the end of the chapter, I will be leaving for a long period either today or tomorrow, and really couldn't visualize how to end the chapter, I'm sorry about that, but the finale wouldn't be much different, maybe only better constructed. Though this feels more like the finale of a season more than the actual finale, but hey.


End file.
